Total Drama: Kazan Island
by Perschniggety113
Summary: A Total Drama Fanfiction based off an idea of mine from Reddit. Katie, Sadie, Zoey, Mike, Justin, Scott, Anne Maria, Beth, Brick, Eva, Izzy, Noah, Tyler, Dawn, Dakota, Cody, DJ, Harold, and Sierra compete for 1 million dollars. Minor cartoon violence and kissing present.
1. Episode 1: Familiar Faces

"We've been to the movies, we've been around the world, we've been on the same camp island for SEVERAL seasons." Said Chris McClain in his usual "TV" voice. "This season, we've found a new location somewhere in the South Pacific called Kazan Island, which is home to Raitoningu volcano." Chris explained with a sadistic smile. "Don't worry, viewers, the volcano is inactive… or, at least we think it is."

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about the "important" cast." Chris said rolling his eyes. "Here comes the yacht now!" The camera pans towards the slightly cramped boat with 19 contestants in it.

"First up are best friends, Katie and Sadie!"

"EEEEEEEEEEH" Katie and Sadie shrieked simultaneously.

"Yeah… They won't last long." Chris snarks.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend drama, "Gary" and "Mary" stu, Mike and Zoey!"

"Your eyes look great today, Zoey." Mike says.

"Aw, thanks, that's so sweet. Do you think we're going to get there anytime soon?" Zoey asks.

"I don't know, It feels like forever since we boarded." Mike replies.

"Pretty boy Justin, manipulative farm-boy Scott, and Tan-in-a-can with attitude Anne Maria!" The camera pans towards the 3 on the yacht, fighting about who gets the last jelly donut.

"Brace-face, finalist on Total Drama: Action, Beth!" Beth turns to the 3 previous contestants who are fighting over the donut.

"Guys, calm down! There's enough snacks to go around!"

Anne Maria turns around and sprays Beth in the face with her hairspray. "*Cough, cough* what did you do that for!"

Anne Maria looks at Beth with a surprised look. "Oh sorry toots, I thought you were one of dem zombies or sumthin'. I'm gonna need to fix you up!" Anne Maria turns around and continues fighting with Justin and Scott.

"We also have, crazy-face Izzy!" Chris stutters with a freaked out face. "You guys wanna see how many crab cakes I can fit inside my mouth!?" Izzy yells. The surrounding contestants back away slowly.

"Also returning, cadet-code Brick!" The camera pans towards Brick backing away from Izzy. He then makes a salute sign at the camera and trips backwards on one of the food carts.

"Eva and Tyler!" Chris asserted. "Finally, some contestants with some oomph in them!" The camera shows Eva and Tyler having an arm wrestle. Eva beats Tyler, knocking him to the floor in the process.

"Just like old times!" Eva yells proudly.

"Know-It-All, Noah!" Chris giggles with a "proud of his own joke" face. Noah is un-amused.

"Up next is Cody and his stalker.. I mean,*friend* Sierra!" Chris stutters, realizing he's gonna have to pay a fine for that.

PSSSHT. The camera cuts to the confessional. "I can't believe I'm finally back with my Cody-kinz!" Sierra screams. "But… let's just pretend All Stars never happened L-O-L." She whispers.

PSSSSSH. The camera cuts to Cody in the confessional cam. "I know what you're thinking, *Wow, Cody, I can't believe you came back with Sierra!* but it's 'ight. Me and Sierra are friends now. Besides, I've set it to her straight about the whole "dating" thing. She won't get in my way, I'll still win the million!"

"And, the 4 remaining contestants, Dawn, Dakota, DJ, and Harold!" The 4 contestants are seen on the far end of the boat. Dakota and Harold are playing chess as DJ and Dawn spectate.

"Checkmate! Hehe." Dakota giggles.

"No!" Harold screamed pushing up his glasses. "You can't do a checkmate yet you have to!"

He was cut off by Dakota. "Whatever, I'm just trying to pass some time before we finally get to the island."

Dawn points at shore. "Look! I see the shore. It's a black sand beach!"

PSSSSH. The camera cuts to confessional cam. "I love black sand beaches… a lot" Dawn says quietly.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Zoey in the confessional cam. "I can't believe they let me back on the show!" she says while shaking with both excitement and terror. "Except… this show kinda stinks!"

The camera points at all the contestants standing on the beach with Chris and Chef Hatchet. "Alright campers, for your first challenge..."

He is cut off by DJ. "Uh, Chris?" he stutters.

"Yes, DJ?" Chris replies in an annoyed tone.

"What's with the black sand?" DJ asks.

"Well, DJ, since you asked, this island is home to a volcano called Raitoningu volcano." Chris announces. The contestants are petrified, as usual. "Don't worry, it's completely safe and inactive." Chris explains. The contestants are relieved, but still on the lookout for danger. "You might also wanna watch out for the fauna. There are snakes, bears, and adult male deer around these parts, so keep yourself safe. Or not, I don't really care" Chris chuckles.

PSSH. The camera cuts to the confessional. "Hehehe, Chris is up to his usual antics." Sierra laughs.

"And now, before we head into the first ever challenge of the season, I wanna announce the teams." Chris explains with an excited tone. "And to do that, you're going to pick colored rocks from this bag." Chris shows the bag full of colored rocks. "If you pick a yellow rock, stand on the yellow mat. Blue rock for blue mat, and purple rock for the purple mat." The contestants all picked rocks.

"Ooh, these purple rocks go great with my eyes." Justin said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"OoOOh." Sadie drools.

"Sadie!" Katie snaps, "Keep your eyes on the game, don't let his evil good looks get to you!" Sadie nods in sad agreement.

PSSSH. "Me and Sadie are SOOO gonna take home the prize money this time together." Katie cheers in the confessional.

"Alright miserable contestants, the teams have been picked." Chris states. "Team A on the purple mat is Zoey, Mike, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Scott, and Anne Maria." Chris smiles. "And you will be known as… The Striking Serpents!" The camera shows the 7 contestants looking confused but staying silent.

"Team B on the blue mat are Noah, Izzy, Eva, Tyler, Brick and Beth. You guys will be known as… The Furious Bears!" Eva glares at Chris. "Seriously…?" she growls.

PSSSH. Eva is in the confessional. "I swear this show gets so idiotic sometimes, I could just PUNCH it!" Eva yells.

"And team C on the yellow mat has Dakota, Dawn, Cody, DJ, Harold and Sierra! Your team will be known as, the Malicious Bucks!" All 3 team logos appear on screen.

"Oh, cool!" Dakota shouts.

PSSSH. "Okay, so I may not have gone far in Revenge of the Island but I'm ready to make some alliances. My anti-mutant cosmetic surgery has worked like a charm and I grew my hair back and am normal human size again! My hair is still green though…yuck!"

"Hey so… Harold, is it?" Dakota asks.

"Yes, It is I." Harold replies.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends who vote together?" whispers Dakota.

"Is this some sort of stinkin' alliance, Dakota? Because if so, I'm out!" Harold says as he moves away from Dakota. Dakota sighs.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Harold in the confessional cam. "You may have thought that I was mean to Dakota back there, but I was just trying to protect myself from a deadly alliance. I'm basically a lone wolf, especially since in my role-playing group, I'm actually part werewolf.

"Alright campers, challenge time!" Chris exclaims to them. The campers sigh.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Scott retorts. "We just got here!"

"Yes, but that is for next episode!" Chris says. He turns towards the camera. "Bonds have formed, alliances have been attempted. Who will win the million dollars? Who will go home next episode? On TOTAL. DRAMA. KAZAN ISLAND!"


	2. Episode 2: Best Friend Bucket Race

"Last time, On Total Drama: Kazan Island!" Chris announces. "Last episode our 19 returning contestants arrived on the yacht and got acquainted with the black sand beaches on the island caused by the resident volcano. Cody and Sierra are apparently friends now, Zoey and Mike are still together, and Dakota has failed to make an alliance with Harold. What is next for our campers? Find out on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

*Theme song plays*. Justin is seen looking at himself in the mirror while Katie and Sadie admire him. In the next shot, Anne Maria is giving Beth a makeover. A bear comes out of the bushes and flings Anne Maria out of the way, while Beth goes flying. Beth lands on Brick's Back while he's doing push-ups. Tyler and Eva dive into the water. Eva is successful, but Tyler does a belly flop on the water. Next, Dakota is seen trying to get Harold's attention while he's using his nunchucks. DJ comes up to them and pulls them into a big bear hug. Then, the camera shows Noah and Izzy tied up together. Izzy is visibly annoying Noah with her talking. Next, Zoey and Mike are kissing, while Scott is hiding behind a tree. Scott cuts the rope to one of his traps and Mike is pulled up into it. Zoey is concerned about it while Scott can be seen laughing in the background. Finally, all the contestants are surrounding the campfire. The camera zooms in on Cody and Dawn about to kiss. Sierra comes between them. Dawn and Cody act like nothing was happening while the camera zooms out and shows the show logo. *Theme song ends*

"Alright campers, your next challenge will have you walking with me towards the challenge site." Chris explains. "Follow me, if you will."

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Brick in the confessional. "Whatever this challenge is, I'll be sure to lead my team to victory. With Jo not around, I have tons of confidence. Uh... did I say Jo?"

The teams are seen walking towards the challenge sight. "So… Sierra… what do you say about us being friends who uh, ya know, vote together?" Dakota questions.

"Usually, I would say yes, but 67% of my fanblog thinks that the only alliance I should have is with Cody. Sorry." Sierra replies.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Dakota in the confessional. "Oh come on! I'm working my butt off here but nobody wants to be my friend! I mean… alliance member. Not like I really need friends or anything. Who needs friends when you have m-o-n-e-y."

PSSH. The camera cuts to Sierra in the confessional. "It was such a shame I had to say no to Dakota, but I trust my fanblog 100%!"

Dawn walks next to Dakota. "So Dakota, what do you think the next challenge is gonna be?" she asks.

"Are you talking to me?" she questions. "Oh, I don't know. Knowing Chris McLame it's probably something super brutal and super not fun." Dawn giggles at Dakota's remark.

PSSH. The camera cuts to Dawn in the confessional. "I noticed Dakota's aura was looking a little dark blue. So I thought I would cheer her up with some small talk."

Anne Maria runs up to Beth. "So zombie face, I was thinkin' maybe you could let me fix you up a bit?" Anne Maria asks. "I got tons of extra make-up in case of emergencies like this." she states.

"First of all, please don't call me zombie face. Second of all, I'm not interested in a makeover, I'm beautiful just the way I am." Beth annoyingly replies.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Beth in the confessional. "Could you believe the nerve of this girl! I was trying to be as nice as possible but I wanted to tell her she looks like a Jersey Shore rip-off!" She snaps. "Whoops… was that too mean?" She asks to the camera.

PSSSH. The camera shows Anne Maria in the confessional. "Sheesh, I was just tryin' to help and this girl be yellin' at me and stuff. I did NOT come here to have my fashion advice turned down!"

Chris and the contestants arrive at a cleared out area of the island. "Welcome contestants to the first ever challenge of the season." He announces. "And because of my past reputation and some threatening lawsuits, this challenge is going to be a safe one!"

The contestants cheer.

"Now, Now. Settle down. Don't get too excited." Chris murmurs. "Here's how the challenge works: each team will pick 3 campers at a time to carry a large empty bucket to a large water tower. The other 3 campers will pull the lever to release the water. Afterwards, bring the bucket full of water back to this bucket on a scale and have it weighed. When the scale says the bucket weighs 60 pounds or higher, it will make a loud dinging noise. The first team to get their bucket to weigh 60 pounds or higher, wins the challenge and gets a reward. Team in 2nd place also gets immunity, and the team in last place has to eliminate somebody." Chris explains. "Because the Striking Serpents have 7 members, one person must sit out of the challenge."

"I'll sit out!" Justin exclaims.

"Oh, come on Justin." Zoey whispers. "If we lose you might get voted out."

"It's fine, I got this." Justin replies.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Justin in the confessional cam. "I'm not gonna make the same mistakes that I did in Action. I'm gonna properly protect my face and good looks so I can charm Katie, Sadie, and Anne Maria into an alliance with me."

The camera cuts back to the challenge site. The Serpents have chosen Anne Maria, Scott, and Zoey to carry the bucket. Mike, Katie, and Sadie will pull the lever. The Bears have chosen Eva, Brick, and Tyler to carry the bucket. Beth, Izzy, and Noah will pull the lever. The Bucks have chosen DJ, Sierra, and Cody to hold the bucket. Dakota, Harold, and Dawn will pull the lever.

"And your challenge starts; NOW!"

All 3 teams start the challenge, with The Bears in the lead. All 3 teams get to the water pump station. "Uh… Uh.. It's so heavy." Dakota says while straining her arms. "Ow!" she shouts, letting go of the lever.

"Dakota, grab the lever!" Harold shouts. Dakota grabs the lever back and continues to pull.

Izzy jumps on the lever and gets the water to run out. "Izzy jump!"

Noah and Beth stare in surprise. "Nice job Izzy!" Noah shouts.

Eva, Tyler, and Brick start to carry the bucket away. The bucket drops on Brick and Tyler's toes.

"OW, OW, OW." they both cry.

"Knock it off and pick it back up!" Eva commands.

Brick and Tyler pick the bucket back up and pour the water into the other bucket on the scale. The scale reads 27 pounds. Eva, Tyler, and Brick head back. By this time, the other two teams have pulled their levers.

"Go, Go!" Cody shouts.

"Cmon, we have to catch up!" Zoey yells.

"Don't you think we're tryna go as fast as we can, Red?" Anne Maria asks aggressively.

"Oh, come on. Are you still mad at me about Vito?" Zoey questions.

"I know Vito is still in there! And it's the real him!" Anne Maria says.

"Ugh… you just don't get it." Zoey mumbles.

Both the Serpents and Bucks get back and poor the water in. They both read 30 pounds.

"Alright, we can still win this!" Zoey cheers. "Right, Scott?" Zoey questions.

PSSSH. Scott is in the confessional. "Oh cmon, did she just say that because I threw my teams challenges in the 4th season? I haven't done that in a looong time." he complains. "Although, it was a pretty genius idea." he brags.

The camera cuts back to Eva, Tyler, and Brick carrying their second water bucket. Tyler trips and half the water spills out of the bucket.

"Tyler?! GET UP!" Eva barks.

Brick helps Tyler up. "Thanks, bro." Tyler says to Brick.

"No problem soldier, just following the cadet code!" He says "heroically."

Noah rolls his eyes.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Noah in the confessional. "Ooooh, Eva is gonna get so mad. That's my girl." He says jokingly.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Eva in the confessional. "How am I supposed to win if my team are complete klutzes?" she asks angrily.

Eva pours the water onto the scale and gets a reading of 38 pounds.

The Serpents and the Bucks pull the lever and bring the water to the scale. They both get readings of 50 pounds.

"Just a few more steps guys, we got this in the bag." DJ affirms.

"I can't believe it Katie, we're actually here on Total Drama again." Sadie cheers.

Mike looks back at Sadie not pulling the lever. "Sadie! Pull the lever!"

Sadie grabs the lever and pulls. Water comes down into the bucket, but the Bucks and Bears already have water in their buckets.

"Great, now we're gonna lose the challenge because of you, Sadie!" Scott complains.

"Oh come on, it's not her fault." Zoey cries.

"Yeah guys, lighten up it's not her fault." Katie says.

Sadie holds back tears. The Serpents pour the water onto the scale and it reads 80 pounds. Ding ding ding. "We have a winner!" Chris announces. The bucks celebrate their victory. DJ hugs Harold and Dakota and Sierra lifts up Cody.

"The rest of you teams, keep going to see who gets second place. This should be interesting."

The Serpents get close and are about to pour the water. Just then, Eva throws the bucket over to the scale. The water flies out of the bucket onto the scale and reads 60 pounds.

Ding ding ding. "We have a second place team!"

"That was awesome Eva, where did you learn that?" Tyler asks.

Eva smiles. "Javelin throwing. I've gotten pretty good at it." Eva answers proudly.

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the confessional cam. "Finally, some appreciation around here!"

"As for the Striking Serpents, you guys are gonna have to vote someone off." Chris states. "Who's it gonna be?" he wonders. Scott, Justin, Mike, and Anne Maria glare at Sadie.

"What… do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Sadie asks.

The camera cuts to the campfire ceremony. "All right competitors, one of you is gonna be voted off tonight, and you can never come back. EVER." he says sternly. He shows a bucket full of candied charcoal, a local delicacy. "These pieces of candy represent your life here, if you get one, you are safe. For now…" Chris explains ominously.

PSSSH. The campers are seen in the voting booth. "No way Sadie or I are gonna be voted out tonight, we vote for Scott!" Katie says confidently.

"Sadie messed up the challenge! I vote for Sadie." Scott declares.

"Sadie did kinda mess up today… but Scott is evil!" Mike says indecisively.

"I don't know who to vote for!" says Zoey.

"All right campers, the votes have been tallied and if you receive a piece of charcoal candy, you are safe. "Mike, Zoey, Justin, Katie, and Anne Maria. You guys are safe tonight." The campers with candied charcoal sigh in relief.

"Sadie, you cost your team the challenge and a precious few seconds when you let go of the lever to chat it up with Katie." Chris states. "And Scott, you're a ginger."

"Hey!" Scott retaliates. "Just gimme the stupid candy already."

"And the charcoal goes to... Scott. Sorry Sadie, you are eliminated."

Katie and Sadie stare at each other with tears in their eyes. "Nooo, Sadie!" Katie cries.

"I can't leave, Katie and I were gonna go to the final 2 together!" Sadie cries.

"Yeah, yeah. Just follow me to the submarine of shame." Chris groans.

The contestants look confused. They all follow Sadie and Chris to the dock.

"This is the submarine of shame. Go in it, and an underwater driver will drive you back to Playa De Losers where you can watch the rest of the competition."

"Oh… I guess that's not so bad." Sadie weeps.

Sadie enters the submarine. "I'll win for you Sadie, I promise!" Katie yells.

"I'll be rooting for you Katie!" Sadie is driven off as Katie sobs.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to the confessional. "I will do anything to win for Sadie!" She asserts. "Oh, did that sound a bit harsh?…. I wouldn't do ANYTHING… Okay, Yes I would."

"The first challenge has finished, the first camper has been voted off. Who will go home next episode? Who will win the million dollar prize? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"


	3. Episode 3: A Mysterious Vote

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island." Chris announces. "The campers competed in their first challenge of the season, a race to see who could fill up the bucket to 60 pounds the fastest. Team Malicious Bucks won first place, safe from elimination and a reward. When the Striking Serpents were about to win 2nd place in the challenge, Eva stepped up and saved her team from an embarrassing loss and was congratulated for it. The Striking Serpents were sent to the first elimination ceremony of the season. In the end, Sadie was voted off for costing the challenge and wasting a precious few seconds blabbing to Katie, which led her to our new elimination method, the submarine of shame." Chris explains. "Who will go home this episode, who will win the million dollars? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera pans towards a pink bird flying towards one of the cabins. The bird knocks on the window of the girls cabin on the bucks team. "Oh, hello little one." Dawn says to the bird. She opens the window letting it inside and letting it sit on her finger.

"Are you seriously doing this again, Dawn?" Dakota whines. "You did this the last time we bunked together!"

"Don't be so harsh, Dakota." Sierra snaps. "Dawn's just getting herself prepared for today's challenge, right Dawn?" Sierra suggests.

"Indeed, Sierra. My tea leaves this morning said today is going to be another day safe from elimination. So we don't have anything to worry about." Dawn states.

Dakota looks at her like she's weird. "Did your tea leaves say anything about me getting some sleep?" She asks annoyed.

Just then, a horn sounds on the loudspeakers. "Morning campers!" Chris shouts. "Get yourselves ready and head to the mess hall."

The camera shows the campers in the mess hall, separated by teams on 3 different tables. Eva stares at her teammates. "You know, if it wasn't for me, we would have lost the challenge yesterday. We need to step up our game!" Eva asserts.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Brick in the confessional. "I thought I would be more confident without Jo here but Eva is basically the same!" Brick whines. "It's just bad luck, but I'm not gonna let that bring me down!"

"Don't worry guys!" Beth cheers. "We're not gonna lose the next challenge."

"We have to lose eventually, so I wouldn't count on it." Noah states.

"That's the spirit Noah!" Beth yells. "Wait… never mind that's actually not good thinking."

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Beth in the confessional. "Yikes, this team are a bunch of Debbie downers."

The camera pans to the Serpents eating breakfast. "Alright guys, what are we gonna do to win the next challenge?" Zoey asks.

"Catch a few rays." Justin replies.

"Get my hair just perfect." Anne Maria also replies.

"Okay, well, any other ideas?" Zoey asks.

"Be depressed about Sadie…" Katie mumbles.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Katie in the confessional. "Without Sadie, I have nobody to talk to!" She whines. "I guess I could try and make friends with Zoey, but she's a threat." Katie states. "HUUGH." she gasps. "Did that sound villainous?" she asks the camera. "Actually… maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea." She whispers.

"All right campers, challenge time!" Chris notifies the contestants. "Follow me to the challenge sight, this one is gonna be a great one!" he chuckles.

The camera shows the contestants walking to the challenge site. "Hey, Zoey?" Katie calls to her.

"Yeah, Katie? What do you need?" Zoey asks her.

"I was listening to you during breakfast and I agree that we should get our hopes up and win this challenge!" Katie cheers.

PSSSH. The camera shows Zoey in the confessional. "Wow, she actually listened! She's opening up to me."

Really Katie? I thought you were sad about Sadie leaving?" Mike interrogates.

PSSSH. The camera shows Mike in the confessional. "I feel kinda guilty about voting Sadie off last night, I didn't even think about the effect it would have on Katie. Glad she feels better."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm turning my sadness into energy!" Katie replies.

"That's the spirit, Katie!" Zoey cheers.

The camera shows the contestants on a large rug standing in front of a forest with 3 paths. Each path having a different sign with 1 of the team logos on each sign. "For this challenge, each team will travel through one of these paths into the forest collecting flags on the way. At the end of the path is the finish line. Get to the finish line with all 3 flags and your team wins. But be careful, each path has different animals guarding the path that you have to work around." Chris explains.

"What's with the signs?" Tyler asks.

"The signs each have a team logo on them. Each team must go on the path with their team logo on it." Chris describes. "On the count of 3, each team will start running on the paths." Chris explains. "1, 2, 3!"

The teams all run into their respective paths to the finish line. The camera cuts towards the Bucks running on the path. "It feels like we've been running forever!" Dakota cries.

"We've only been running for like, a minute." DJ retorts.

"There, up ahead!" Sierra yells to the team.

The Bucks see a flag on a small hill with a bunch of deer standing there.

"How are we gonna get past those?" Cody asks.

The wild deer see the campers and charge towards them. "AAAAH!" they yell.

The team hides behind a pile of boulders.

The camera cuts to the Striking Serpents looking at a pile of snakes sitting around a flag. "How are we gonna get THAT?" Scott questions loudly.

"Um… let me think." Zoey replies.

Mike stares at vines on a tree. "Hey, I have an Idea." Mike says. "How about you swing on those vines over there and get the flag."

"Great idea!" Zoey says, climbing the tree near the vines.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Katie in the confessional. "Zoey and Mike are a couple aren't they? She asks the camera. "Well as we all know, couple is just another way of saying alliance. I've gotta break it up." she explains. "I guess I'll target Zoey next." she decides.

"Zoey, watch out! It's super dangerous." Katie says to Zoey.

"It's okay, I've had lots of experience." Zoey replies.

Zoey grabs the vine and swings over to the flag. "I got it!" she yells to her team.

"Awesome!" Katie exclaims.

"Yeah, okay, awesome, yay Zoey." Justin snarks in a sarcastic tone. "But how are we gonna get passed the snakes?" He asks in a patronizing tone.

"Leave it to me." Anne Maria says pulling her hairspray out of her hair. "Take this, slithery freaks!" The snakes slither away as she sprays them with her hairspray. "Aw yeah, look at me. I did that!" Anne Maria brags.

"Let's go!" Zoey commands.

The Serpents start running down the path again. "Guys… guys?" Anne Maria calls for her team. "Is nobody gonna see how awesome dat wuz?"

The camera cuts to the Furious Bears, except Eva, looking terrified. The camera then points towards Eva wrestling a bear. "Huh, ya like that!" Eva shouts at the bear.

The bear holds it's paws up to it's face and waves a white surrender flag. "Yeah, I thought so." Eva says.

The rest of the team have their mouths wide open. "What are you staring at?" Eva asks.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Eva in the confessional. "I guess I intimidate people sometimes, but I just wanna win! That's all!"

The camera goes back to the Malicious Bucks, still hiding behind the boulders. "Don't worry teammates, I'll handle this with my mad skills." Harold asserts.

"Oooh, this'll be good." Sierra says.

A bird flies to Dawn's shoulder. She tells it to tell the deer to move out of the way. The bird does this, and the deer move into the woods right as Harold does his "karate" moves.

"See, I told you guys it would work." Harold brags. Dakota rolls her eyes.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Harold in the confessional. "I don't know why Dakota is rolling her eyes. I just saved the team's life. Without me, we could've died."

The camera now shows the Serpents looking at the flag. "There, the 2nd flag!" Mike yells. The team starts running forward towards it.

"WAAAIT!" Scott screams to his team. "Those clumps of dirt on the ground, those are bombs." Scott voiced.

"How can you be so sure?" Zoey inquires.

"Me and my siblings make those back home." Scott states.

"Oh, so what do we do?" Zoey questions while thinking.

"Um, why not just throw some rocks at it or sumthin'?" Anne Maria asks.

"Oh, good idea Anne Maria. Everybody, grab some rocks." Zoey tells her team.

The Serpents grab some rocks and throw them onto the dirt clumps. "It's working, keep going!" Zoey cheers. The path to the flag is cleared.

"Awesome, we got the flag, let's keep going." Mike suggests.

The camera now shows the Bears looking at the second flag. "All right, let's grab that flag!" Eva commands.

"Wait! Bombs!" Brick yells as he tackles Eva to the ground.

Eva throws him off of her. "Hey, what was that for?!" Eva asks.

"Sorry soldier, but those dirt clumps ahead of us are landmines." He explains. "We have to go around them." Brick insists.

The Bears begin to climb from tree to tree. Izzy jumps from tree to tree like an acrobat. The camera shows her team looking at her weird.

PSSSH. The camera shows Izzy in the confessional. "So, you guys know how I'm the actual reincarnation of my great auntie Mavice? Well I'm actually half the reincarnation of my great auntie Janelle too! She was an acrobat. So basically, am munkey."

Beth trips and almost falls off the tree. "Woah!" she screams.

Brick catches her. "I won't let you fall, soldier."

"Aw, thanks Brick." Beth says.

Noah stares at them. PSSSH. Noah is seen in the confessional. "With my sarcastic nature some say I might be, "unlikable" and although I have to disagree, I might not last as long as the super nicey-nice contestants. I'm gonna need some sort of alliance to make it through."

Eva gets down and grabs the flag. "I got the flag, let's keep moving." The Bears run towards the third flag after they get down from the trees.

As they are running, Noah whispers to Eva. "Hey Eva, I think you and I might have targets on our backs."

"Really? Were they talking about me?" Eva whispers back.

"Well, No, but it's obvious by the way they act they want us out next, what do you say about an alliance?" Noah asks her.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It's a deal." Eva answers.

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the confessional. "I knew they wanted to get rid of me!"

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Noah in the confessional. "All right, that worked okay. Now I just have to get Izzy on my side. Eh, I can do that later." He groans.

The camera shows the Bucks looking at the second flag. "Stand back ladies, I'll handle this." Cody boasts.

Sierra pulls Dakota and Dawn towards her. "Look guys, Cody's gonna get the flag!" she exclaims.

Cody hits the pile of dirt and starts bouncing from landmine to landmine. DJ covers his eyes, Sierra gasps, and everybody else has wide eyes.

Cody lands by the flag. ".. I.. I got it." Cody says, almost unconscious.

Dawn rushes over and picks him up. "Dawn, is that you?" he asks.

Sierra pushes her out of the way. "Cody-kinz are you alright!" she yells.

"I'm fine." He reassures her. "We gotta keep going, Sierra." He says to her.

Sierra picks Cody up and the Bears rush towards the last flag.

The Serpents get to the last flag, being guarded by a bunch of sleeping lions.

Chris starts whispering from the loudspeakers. "Welcome Serpents, to the last flag. Here you will see a bunch of sleeping lions guarding the flag. Don't wake them up, grab the flag, go to the finish line. Simple."

"Alright guys, follow me." Zoey asserts.

The team starts to tiptoe through the sleeping lions.

The camera cuts to the Bears. Chris says the same thing he said to the Serpents. The team heads to the flag. The team turns around and sees Izzy putting makeup on one of the lions.

"Izzy, No." Noah whispers.

The lion wakes up and begins to chase the team. "AAAAH!" they all scream as they run for their lives.

The camera swaps to the Bucks. Chris once again explains how the third checkpoint works.

"All right, we shouldn't dive into this head first like the last time." DJ suggests.

"I don't think we need to think about this." Dakota responds. "Let's just sneak through."

The Bucks sneak through the lions and grab the flag. "All right, let's head to the finish line." Dakota whispers.

The camera cuts back to the Serpents about 30 feet away from the finish line. "Cmon, we can do this!" Zoey shouts.

Just then, Zoey falls in a hole. "Noooo!" Zoey screams.

"Zoey!" Mike shouts. "We have to help!"

"The finish line is 20 feet away, let's just go without her." Justin scoffs.

Chris overhears this and shouts to the Serpents. "Remember guys, you can't win immunity if you don't cross the finish line with all of your team members!"

The Bears come out of the forest with the flags and cross the finish line.

"Congrats, Bears, you guys have won immunity and a reward." Chris announces. "And your reward, these 3 bags of Chris McClain brand potato chips. All chips, no potatoes."

The Bears celebrate as the Bucks come out of the clearing.

"Pull harder!" Zoey commanded.

"Hang on tight, Zoey!" Mike tells her.

They pull Zoey out of the hole. "Yes! Now we can…" she is cut off by the screams of cheering and "yipping".

"And team Malicious Bucks win second place! They are safe from immunity." Chris explains. "As for the Striking Serpents, you guys have to go to another elimination ceremony. See you there." Chris says, un-excitedly.

Katie is shown with Justin, Scott, and Anne Maria by the cabin before the elimination ceremony.

"Listen up guys, Zoey has to go. She cost us the challenge by falling in that stupid pit!" Justin complains.

Anne Maria pipes up. "I second that!"

"Yeah, but guys, Zoey is more of an asset to us than Mike. I think Zoey can still be of use to us." Katie says. "We should vote Mike." Katie asserts.

"All right, fine. I'll vote Mike." Scott grumbles. "As long as one of those dweebs goes."

"Okay." Justin says.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Justin in the confessional. "I'll let Katie take the shots, let her do things, while I sit back and work my charms. Can't let this beautiful face, abs, neck, butt, and biceps go to waste." He flexes. "Yeah, yeah u like dat?"

"I don't know…" Anne Maria murmurs. "What if Vito's still in there?" she asks.

"Didn't you see All Stars, Anne Maria?" Katie asks. "Mike has control of his personalities now, it's just him."

"Ugh, whatever." she responds.

The camera cuts to Katie with Zoey and Mike.

"We're gonna vote for Justin, right?" Katie asks.

"Oh.. I guess if you want to, we can." Zoey responds.

"Great, see you there Zoey!" She shouts as she runs away.

"Bye, Katie!" Zoey responds. "What a nice girl." Zoey says to Mike.

The camera cuts to the campfire ceremony. "Welcome back, Serpents." Chris says to the team. "Have fun in the voting booth."

The camera cuts to members of the Striking Serpents in the voting booth. "I'm so going home…" Zoey whimpers after she sighs.

"I'm voting for Mike." Katie says. "Gotta break up that couple alliance."

"I vote for Justin." Mike declares. "He doesn't do much in challenges."

"If you receive a candied charcoal, you are safe." Chris declares. "The following players are safe…. Katie, Scott, Anne Maria and… Zoey." Zoey looks surprised.

"Justin, you haven't helped much in challenges and have been a general nuisance." Chris says. The camera shows Justin with a sour face.

"And Mike, your girlfriend fell in a pit. Not cool dude." Chris sneers.

"How is that my fault!" Mike replies.

"Shoosh, I'm trying to host a show here." Chris snarks.

"The final candy goes to... Justin." The candy falls into Justin's hands.

"What?!" Mike shouts. "That's impossible, it should have been a tie!"

"Not my problem, Mike. Follow me." Chris orders.

Zoey looks at Katie with a surprised look. Katie shrugs.

The contestants follow Chris and Mike to the dock of shame. "Mike, your submarine awaits you." Mike and Zoey share a kiss before he steps into the submarine. "What happened?" Mike asked. "I voted for Justin." Mike declares.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Katie." She whispers.

Mike gets into the submarine. "Don't worry Zoey, I'll have a good time at Playa De Losers." He says to Zoey.

The submarine submerges into the beach and drives off.

"Goodnight, campers. See you tomorrow for the next challenge." Chris says.

The camera flips to Katie and Zoey talking in the cabin while Anne Maria is not present. "Katie, what happened?" Zoey asks. "All 3 of us voted for Justin, it must have been a tie." Zoey muttered.

"I don't know, Justin or Scott must have rigged the votes or something." Katie explains to Zoey.

"Of course!" Zoey loud-whispers. "If we lose another challenge, will you vote Scott out with me?" Zoey questions.

"Of course." Katie calmly replies.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Zoey in the confessional. "Did Katie vote for Mike too?" She questions. "No, it couldn't be. Right?"

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Katie in the confessional. "Mission accomplished, I broke up Mike and Zoey and convinced her to think Scott or Justin rigged the votes." She explains. "I'm gonna win the million dollars for you, Sadie!" She cries.

"Backstabbing has happened, conflict and alliances have been formed. Who will win the million dollars? Who will go home next episode? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"


	4. Episode 4: Balancing Act

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island." Chris announces. "The 3 teams faced off on a life-threatening challenge with a ton of wild animals. In this challenge, teams would follow a path and collect flags on the way. These flags had obstacles in the way like snakes for the Striking Serpents, bears for the Furious Bears, and male deer for the Malicious Bucks. In the end, the Bears won first place and a reward. As the Serpents were about to pass the finish line, Zoey got stuck in a hole, which her team had to help her out of if they wanted to win. Just as they got Zoey out, the Malicious Bucks won second place, leading the Serpents to another elimination ceremony. Originally, Justin and Anne Maria wanted to vote for Zoey, until Katie convinced them to vote for Mike instead. Zoey and Mike shared a kiss as Mike stepped into the submarine of shame. Finally, Katie convinced Zoey to think Scott or Justin rigged the votes to get Mike out, leaving Zoey vulnerable. Who will get voted off next? Who will take home the million dollars? Find out right now, right here, on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows Harold and Cody sitting on the ground playing MonsterCards.

"I play Eccans, the venomous snake and do 30 damage. Your Swollo has been fainted." Cody brags.

"That is a good move, pupil. But what you don't realize is I have an anti-venom item. My Swollo survives and counter attacks your Eccans, I win!" Harold shouts.

"Now THAT was a good move!" Cody shouts in awe.

"Guys… do you really have to play cards this early in the morning?" DJ whines.

"First of all, we're not playing cards, we're playing MonsterCards." Cody replies.

"And second of all, we're not just playing. We're training for today's challenge." Harold asserts. "Who, hah, who-hah!" Harold says as he makes karate poses. He trips over the leg of the bed. "GOSH!" he screams.

"Karma Harold, it's karma." DJ mumbles into his pillow.

PSSSH. The camera shows DJ in the confessional. "I think we would be better off training for the challenge by actually sleeping."

Chris shouts over the loudspeaker. "Get yourselves ready and head to the mess hall!"

The camera shows Zoey fixing her flower in the mirror.

"Nice flower, Red." Anne Maria snarks. "Where did ya get it? The stupid flower store?" She asks mockingly.

Zoey looks at her with a shocked face. "For your information, it's a fake flower, idiot."

They both snarl at each other while giving dirty looks.

"Guys, guys!" Katie yells. "Don't fight, we're a team, we should be helping each other."

"You're right." Zoey sighs. She holds her hand out to Anne Maria. "I'm sorry… Can you forgive me?" She asks timidly.

"Okay, fine." Anne Maria mumbles. "I'm sorry too, your flower doesn't look dat bad."

"Aw, thanks." Zoey replies. "I guess…"

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Katie in the confessional. "Good, they stopped arguing. I can't win for Sadie if we keep losing." She says to the camera. "Yeah, yeah, I'm doing this for Sadie." She whispers to herself.

The camera cuts to the teams sitting at the tables, eating breakfast.

"So there I was, making a bomb." Scott tells his team.

Dawn walks by with her plate. "Oh yeah? Did you blow up kitchen rats with your PAPPY!?" She asks. Scott drops his spoon in shock.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "Oh, let it go already!"

Dawn sits across from Cody. He is eating pasta. "What do you call a fake noodle?" He asks anybody who will listen. "An impasta!" he yells.

"Haha, it's funny, the way you talk." Dawn replies.

Cody blushes. "Thanks, Dawn. I spent a lot of time on that one."

Sierra glares at them. "Okay, who does she think she is?" She questions to the camera. "Cody is mine!"

"Hehhehheh, that was suuuuper funny, Cody." Sierra swoons, unnaturally.

"Uh… thanks Sierra." Cody replies.

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the confessional. "He still wants me, I can tell."

Dakota walks by Katie. "I love your hair ties, Katie." Dakota says. "So in-style."

"Thanks, Dakota." Katie replies. "I got them from the khaki barn."

"Um, where is that?" Dakota asks.

"It's from the show 6teen." Katie says, like it was obvious.

"Oh, never heard of it." Dakota murmurs.

The camera shows that Anne Maria sits next to Beth. She starts lifting her eyebrows up and down.

"Excuse me?" Beth questions.

"Alright, I got a real good offer for you, irresistible, can't refuse, here goes." Anne Maria vocalizes.

"Actually, no thanks." Beth says as she moves away.

PSSSH. The camera shows Anne Maria in the confessional. "I don't know what her problem is. Back where I'm from, a makeover is like an initiation of friendship."

"Alright, campers. Time for your challenge." Chris announces. "Put on your bathing suits, and come to the northern beach."

"And how do we get there?" Justin asks.

"Just follow the clay road to it…" Chris groans.

The camera swaps to the contestants in their bathing suits with Chris and Chef standing at the challenge site.

"As you guys can see, on the beach are beams of wood with buckets of water above." Chris explains. "Attached to the buckets are ropes, pull the ropes, and the bucket will unleash the water onto you. The goal of this challenge is to balance yourself on the wooden beams while your hands will be holding the rope above your head. Fall off, and the water will spill on you. This means you're out of the challenge."

The campers all get on the wooden beams with their hands above their heads holding the ropes.

Chris comes over with some cookies. "If any of you step off the platform, I'll give you these cookies."

"Ooh, cookies!" Dakota drools.

"No, don't do it!" Dawn yells.

Dakota steps off the platform and gets drenched.

"Yuck!" Dakota shrieks. "Why is this water green?" She asks.

"It's dyed." Chris answers. "Now go and sit on the loser bench with your precious cookies."

Dakota walks over sadly with her cookies and begins to munch.

"I… I can't hold it anymore." Beth strains.

She let's go and yellow water spills on her. She walks to the loser bench.

"Nice job, Beth." Eva growls.

Chef brings out a plate of brownies with a giant fan. "Listen kids, it's the sound of brownies calling." Chef calls out to them. He starts the fan and the smell of brownies wafts around the area.

"Oooh, smells so gooood." Izzy groans.

"Izzy, I swear if you get off this platform I will beat you." Eva threatens. Izzy stares back at her with a blank face.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Izzy in the confessional. "Okay, wow, Eva is like, suuuper scary." Izzy blurts out.

Katie and Justin get off the platform. "Those smell so good." Katie murmurs.

"I can't risk my arms getting strained." Justin complains.

"Oh, c'mon guys." Zoey whines. She looks at Scott and Anne Maria. "Hang in there guys." she encourages.

Chris brings out some candy. "I've got about a pound of candy if anybody wants it." Chris states.

Cody looks at the candy. "Mmmm, candy." he says in a trance-like tone.

Chris waves the candy in front of his face. "You want this?" Chris questions. "All you gotta do is step off the platform."

Cody jumps off the platform and is splashed with purple water.

"Cody, are you okay?!" Sierra yells to him as she jumps off the platform.

"Alright you two, go sit on the loser bench."

Sierra, Justin, Dakota, Cody, and Katie are on the loser bench.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Noah in the confessional. "My arms were killing me, but I had to wait for another reward so at least I'd get something out of it."

"I don't know how long I can stay in this." Noah says to Eva.

"Just hold in there." Eva replies.

"You're never gonna believe this guys, but I have a beautiful slice of cake here just waiting to get eaten." Chris persuades.

Noah gets down and grabs his slice of cake, he then sits on the bench.

"That cake looks good, can I have some of that?" Cody asks Noah as he reaches for the fork.

Noah slaps his hand. "No touchy, got it?"

Cody takes his hand back and nods.

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "If Noah's mean to me, I guess that means there will be less fanfiction about us at least."

Izzy and Tyler simultaneously lose their balance.

"Off to the bench with you two." Chris snarks.

"Can't. Hold. On." Harold says as he holds his breath. He falls off.

"Aw, that's so sad. Off to the loser bench." Chris commands.

"Our next reward is red hair dye." Chris announces.

"Oh, my roots have been showing recently." Zoey says. She gets off.

Brick jumps off too.

"Why did you jump off?" Zoey asks Brick.

"I've always wanted to have red hair." he asserts.

They both sit on the loser bench. "Ugh, you gotta be kidding me." Eva says.

The remaining campers are Dawn, DJ, Eva, Scott, and Anne Maria.

Eva looks over at Anne Maria. "Hey princess, ya gonna jump off yet with those twig arms." Eva mocks.

"Are you nuts?" Anne Maria asks. "I can't get my hair wet!"

Just then, Dawn falls off.

"Oh no." Dawn sulks as she walks towards the bench.

"You want one of my cookies?" Dakota asks Dawn.

Dawn takes a cookie and smiles at Dakota.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to Dakota in the confessional. "Ever since I got here, I've been missing Sam. He's the only real friend I've ever had…" Dakota whines. "I guess I could make friends with Dawn, she doesn't look THAT bad."

"Here is the last temptation." Chris announces. "Mud pies!"

"Mud pies?" Scott asks excitedly. He jumps off the platform and sits on the bench with his mud pies.

"Scott!" Zoey yells. "You could've hung in there!"

"Relax flower-head, Anne Maria's got this." Scott asserts.

"Go, DJ!" the Bucks cheer for DJ.

PSSSH. The camera cuts to DJ in the confessional. "It was easy to resist those baked goods." he says to the camera. "Didn't smell as good as mama's."

"I'm not gonna back down!" Eva yells proudly. "You hear me..!" her sentence was cut off by the sound of a bird squawking. A seagull hit her in the stomach. She loses her grip and falls to the ground.

"OUCH!" Chris yells. "That means, you're out."

"WHAT?!" Eva screams. "That's not fair!"

"The only thing that means you're out is if you let go, in which case, you did." Chris explains.

She growls to herself as she stomps to the loser bench.

"And the final 2, is DJ and Anne Maria." Chris announces. "Who's gonna give up first?" he questions.

Anne Maria's arms start to wiggle. She lets go and jumps out of the way of the water.

"We have a first place team!" Chris exclaims. "The Malicious Bucks win this challenge and get a reward, fresh bottled spring water and a cooler full of ice."

"Woohoo!" the Bucks celebrate.

"Thanks to Anne Maria, the Serpents also get immunity."

"Good job, Anne Maria." Zoey encourages.

"Really? You think so?" Anne Maria questions.

"And the Furious Bears get last place." Chris announces. "Which means, somebody is going home tonight from the Bears."

The camera pans to the contestants soaked in water. "And go take a shower, you hooligans!" Chef yells.

The camera switches to the elimination ceremony. "Welcome Bears, to your first elimination ceremony." Chris greets. "Beth, you stepped off the beam first." Chris says. "And Eva, you could've stayed in there and hung onto the rope instead of letting go."

The camera shows Beth looking worried, while Eva cocks her unibrow.

"Head to the elimination booth and vote somebody off." Chris commands.

Eva and Noah meet Izzy by the voting booth. "Izzy, will you join an alliance with us?" Noah asks. "Sure, why not." Izzy replies. "Who are we gonna vote for?" She asks.

Noah starts whispering in her ear. "Got it." Izzy replies.

The camera switches to the voting booth.

"I vote for Eva." Brick asserts. "She lowers team morale."

"Eva kinda scares me, I vote for her." Tyler tells the camera.

"Okay so, Noah and Eva told me to vote for somebody because we're in an alliance and it's just so craaaazy." She tells the camera. "Oh, who was I voting for again?"

"Alright campers, the votes have been tallied." Chris announces as he shows them a bucket of candied charcoal. "If you receive a candied charcoal, you are safe from elimination… for now."

"The following players are safe…. Izzy, Noah, Brick, and Tyler." Chris announces as he tosses the candies.

"Eva and Beth, what sad, sad people." Chris mocks. "Both of you are apparently the weakest links of the team and need to be gotten rid of. But one of you must stay, the other will go."

The camera shows Beth and Eva looking scared.

"The person going home is… Actually, it's a tie!"

The contestants all gasp.

"This means, a re-vote between these 2 will occur to decide who goes home." Chris explains. "But Beth and Eva, you guys cannot vote. To vote in a re-vote, the voters must write the name of the person they would like to send home on these pieces of paper."

Time passes and the camera goes back to the bonfire elimination.

"The votes have been re-tallied." Chris announces. He starts to read the strips of paper. "One vote for Beth, One vote for Eva, One vote for Beth….." Chris pauses for dramatic effect.

"The 3rd person voted out of Survivor… I mean, Total Drama: Kazan Island is Beth."

Beth has her head down in shame. "Follow me, Beth."

The rest of the team follows Beth and Chris down the dock of shame.

"This, is the submarine of shame." Chris announces. "Jump in, and the driver will take you to Playa De Losers, a luxurious spa hotel."

Beth's frown turns upside down. "I guess that's not sooo bad." She says as she hops into the submarine. "And Eva." She starts to say. "I hope you don't win."

The submarine drives off as Eva starts to throw a tantrum.

The camera pans towards the Bucks throwing a party with their newly won cooler.

The camera switches to Zoey and Justin.

"Justin, did you rig the votes to get Mike out?" Zoey asks.

"Nope. Wasn't me." He replies. "Must have been Scott, he's a slippery one."

"Thanks, Justin." Zoey says.

PSSSH. The camera switches to Justin in the confessional. "I know exactly what's going on here. Katie told Zoey she was gonna vote for somebody else, when really, she voted for Mike with us." He explains. "The old switcheroo. Such a classic."

"Beth has been voted off the island and Zoey is still wondering what happened to Mike." Chris explains. "Who will go home next time? Who will break down, and who will win the million dollars?" Chris questions. "Found out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"


	5. Episode 5: I Have to Axe Yew to Leaf

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island." Chris announces. "The 3 teams competed in a balancing act challenge, in which if they lost their balance and fell of the wooden platform, water would splash on them, which means, they're out. Eva was determined to win the challenge for her team, until a seagull flew into her stomach, causing her to lose her balance. In the end, DJ won the challenge for his team which won them immunity as well as a cooler full of spring water. Anne Maria also won for her team, which caused Zoey to congratulate her. During the elimination ceremony, Beth and Eva got an even amount of votes, which led to a re-vote. 3 votes for Beth, 1 vote for Eva. Beth was sent packing her bags in the submarine of shame back to Playa De Losers."

"Who will go home this episode? Who will win the million dollars? Find out right here. Right now. On Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows a black butterfly with white stripes taking shelter from the rain on the window of the Buck's cabin on the female side.

"Come in little one, it's not safe for you out here." Dawn whispers to the little insect.

"Please don't bring another insect in here." Dakota mumbles, her head in her pillow.

"This isn't your usual insect, Dakota." Dawn explains. "It's a zebra longwing butterfly, they are very spiritually active and can tell the future."

Sierra is on the top of the bunk-bed above Dakota. Sierra swings her head down and stares at Dakota.

"Um, yes?" Dakota questions.

"If you keep it up with that attitude you might just get voted off." Sierra states.

"Is that a threat?" Dakota asks.

"No, it's just simple statistics." She replies.

Dakota lifts her pillow up and hits Sierra in the face. "Go eat a butterfly."

Sierra lifts her head back up and is sitting criss-cross on her bed. She see's Dawn listening to the butterfly. "What's it saying?" Sierra whispers.

"It's saying it hears rumbling noises coming from the middle of the island." Dawn answers.

"What could it be?" Sierra asks.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good." Dawn replies.

The camera switches to Scott and Justin in their cabin. Justin has a mud-mask on, and cucumbers on his eyes.

"Just 5 more minutes and I should be perfect." Justin says.

"Why do you care so much what you look like?" Scott asks. "Just a waste of time."

"Actually, for your info, my looks are very important to my career." Justin replies. "I'm a model, I've got to be in tip-top shape."

"Why would you want to be a model anyway?" Scott asks. "Why not something more practical, like a tractor driver or a cow-tipper?"

"Sorry, I don't speak farm boy." Justin retorts. Scott gives him a dirty look.

Chris starts shouting over the loudspeakers. "Get your butts to the mess hall and start chowing down!"

The camera shows the contestants, minus Brick and Noah sitting on the tables separated by team. The camera pans to Noah getting food from Chef.

"I love this mystery meat. Where did you get?" He asks in sarcastic tone.

Chef glares at him. "If you don't like my food, you can just starve!"

"Whatever." Noah grunts as he walks to his team's table.

Just then, Brick walks in with bright red hair and the cast stares at him.

"What did you do?!" Tyler yells.

"I won the red hair dye in the challenge yesterday, so I thought I would use it." Brick states. "I think it looks great."

"Well, it looks ridiculous." Eva says sternly.

"You didn't use all of it, right Brick?" Zoey asks. "Because, I still need to cover my roots."

"No problem, there's still plenty left." Brick replies.

Brick sits down with the rest of his team.

"You know, we don't need 2 red-heads on the team." Noah explains.

"Actually, my hair is orange." Izzy blurts out. Noah stares at her.

"My red hair is gonna bring us good luck!" Brick asserts.

"If by good luck you mean getting to vote you off, then I hope it's lucky." Eva says as she rolls her eyes.

Brick and Eva put their foreheads together and start growling.

"Guys, Guys, break it up!" Tyler shouts as he pushes them apart. "This is NOT how we behave."

Eva and Brick look at Tyler.

"Fine…" Eva mumbles. "Just let me eat my breakfast in peace."

"That's the spirit." Tyler says.

The camera pans to Zoey and Anne Maria.

"Anne Maria, how did you stay in there at the last challenge for so long?" Zoey asks.

"Oh, it was nothin'." She replies. "I couldn't let my hair get wet."

"Well, you did a great job." Zoey compliments. "We need all the help we can get, we're down 2 members already." She whispers.

"I know, right?" Anne Maria parrots. "We're droppin' like flies."

Chris walks into the room. "Alright campers, get your bathing suits on and follow me to the north beach." Chris commands.

"Again?" Katie asks.

"Yes, again…" Chris groans.

"How do we get there?" Justin asks.

"Justin, we've been through this." Chris explains. "Follow the clay path."

"Ooooh, riiight." he remembers.

The camera switches to the campers walking on the path to the challenge site.

"Dawn?" Cody calls.

"Yes?" Dawn responds.

"I just wanted to tell you that your hair looks…. Nice." Cody murmurs.

"That's nice." Dawn replies. "Your shirt looks extra whimsical today."

Sierra stares at them.

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the confessional. "Okay, so it might have looked like Dawn and Cody were flirting, but they weren't." She reassures herself. "They were just giving normal, positive encouragement, right?"

The camera shows the contestants standing on the beach.

"Welcome, to the first part of your challenge." Chris announces. "For this challenge, you will pick 1 member from your team to swim into the ocean to those wooden posts out there. When you get there, dive down into the water and retrieve a conch shell. Inside the conch shells are numbers, when you bring me one of them, I'll crack it open with this McClain brand shell-cracker, and if the number is 9, you get an advantage in the 2nd part of the challenge. If the number isn't 9, you have to go back and get another one."

The Bucks choose Sierra, and the Serpents choose Scott.

"Let me go." Brick asserts. "I've got navy swimming training."

"All right, let him go." Eva moans.

Scott, Sierra, and Brick are standing at the shore.

Chris starts the countdown. "1, 2, 3!"

The contestants dive into the ocean and start swimming.

Brick is in the lead, with Scott in 2nd, and Sierra in 3rd. Brick gets to the wooden post and dives down. He grabs a purple conch shell.

"I got one!" Brick yells to his teams as he swims back.

"Bring it here." Chris tells Brick. Chris cracks the shell open after Brick arrives on shore.

"It's a 5." Chris announces.

"Aw, man!" Brick whines as he turns back to the ocean.

Sierra arrives on shore with her shell.

"It's a 7."

"Aw, dang it." Sierra snaps.

Scott arrives on shore. "I'm... finally...here." He says, out of breath.

Chris breaks the shell open. "It's a 9!" he shouts.

The Serpents celebrate their victory.

Chris clears his throat. "This means, the Serpents win a reward that will come in handy in part 2."

Brick arrives back to shore. "I got another one!"

"Too late Brick, Scott already found the shell with the 9 in it." Chris explains.

"Aw, man." Brick whimpers.

"It's fine bro, you'll get 'em next time!" Tyler reassures.

PSSSH. The camera shows Brick in the confessional. "You know, Tyler is a really positive teammate. Eva could learn something from him."

"The Serpents win this metal rod." Chris announces. "Now, if you would follow me please."

The camera swaps to the contestants walking to the challenge site. Katie pulls Justin aside.

"So, Justin." Katie begins to tell him. "I was wondering, should we vote for Zoey or Anne Maria next time we lose?" she asks.

"So, are we in some sort of alliance?" Justin questions.

"I guess you could call it that." Katie whispers. "But, I want to know your opinion."

"I suppose either one would be a good pick, I'll just let you decide." Justin sweet-talks.

"Wow, really?" Katie asks. "I didn't think you would trust me."

"Of course I trust you, we're friends, right?" He questions.

"I guess so…" Katie mumbles.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "All part of the plan."

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "All part of the plan."

The camera shows the contestants on top of a mountain. There are 3 skinny wooden planks, about 30 meters long, going to a small hill. The planks are sitting above a small waterfall that leads to a pond.

"For the 2nd challenge." Chris begins to explain. "Each team will cross these wooden planks to that hill over there. On the hill are 3 Tahitian Chestnut trees. In the branches on top of these trees are yellow, blue, and purple fridge magnets. Purple letters for the Serpents, blue for the Bears, and yellow for the Bucks. The Serpents will have to spell "Serps", the Bucks have to spell bucks, and the Bears have to spell bears. When you get all the magnets, come to this magnet board over here and spell out the word. First and second to do this, are safe from immunity."

"Oh, and by the way, you can knock the enemy team off the wooden beam so they have to climb back up once they fall down the waterfall, which would be easier if you had some sort of metal rod." Chris winks.

Zoey looks at the rod. "Well, I don't want to knock anybody off. Somebody else take it."

Scott takes the rod. "I'll take it, no problem!"

On the count of 3, you guys can start running." Chris explains. "1, 2, 3!"

The teams run onto the planks and start walking.

"Time to use this thing." Scott says maniacally. He attempts to hit Tyler with the rod. Eva grabs the rod and throws it into the waterfall.

"Nice try, pit stains." Eva laughs.

"Nice job, Eva!" Tyler thanks.

"Yeah yeah, just get to the other side already." Eva replies.

"Follow me, guys." Dakota calls to her team. "Woah!" Dakota yells as she trips off the platform.

DJ catches her. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Aw, thanks…" Dakota says. "Now pull me up, please!"

DJ lifts her up and they continue running.

The Bears and Serpents get to the other side and start to climb different trees.

Zoey jumps from branch to branch and starts quickly climbing the tree.

"Be careful, Zoey!" Katie yells.

"I'll be fine, you guys go climb that other tree!" Zoey replies.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Zoey is pretty good at that isn't she?" She asks the camera. "Would be hard to win challenges against her in the merge… Hmm."

Eva, Tyler, and Brick start to climb one of the trees.

"You guys go to another tree, we got this one!" Brick calls out.

Noah and Izzy go to a different tree and start climbing.

Dakota and Dawn attempt to reach the branches.

"I… can't...reach." Dakota strains.

DJ lifts them up so they can reach.

"Thanks, DJ!" Dawn shouts.

"No problem, get those letters." DJ asserts.

PSSSH. The camera shows DJ in the confessional. "What can I say? Mama raised a gentleman."

Zoey reaches the top of the tree she was climbing. "I got a "P" and an "S"." She shouts to her team.

She climbs down and places the letters on the board.

Tyler, Eva, and Brick get to the top of their tree.

"There, there's 2 of the letters we need!" Eva shouts.

Brick grabs the "B" and the "R" and puts then on the board. "We still need an E, A, and S!" He notifies his team.

The camera shows Scott at the top of a tree holding a letter.

"An S you say?" He questions as he grabs their S.

The camera pans to Dakota, Dawn, Cody, and Harold all in the same tree, struggling.

"This is so hard!" Dakota yells.

"Don't give up, keep climbing!" Harold commands.

Just then, the branches snap that they're climbing on. "Woooah!" they all scream as they plummet.

"Great, now what?" Cody questions.

DJ gets down from his tree with the letters "B" and "E". He puts them on the board.

"What happened to you guys?!" He asks as he runs back to the trees.

"We all fell off, those trees are so difficult to climb." Cody says.

"Well, we just have to climb again." Harold explains.

"No way am I climbing up there again, I almost lost one of my nails." Dakota complains.

Harold and Dakota get into an inaudible fight.

The camera shows Eva, Tyler, Noah, Brick, and Izzy at the board with 4 letters.

"That's impossible, we looked everywhere!" Eva cries.

"Well, obviously, you didn't look hard enough." Chris snarks.

Eva tries to attack Chris, but the rest of her team holds her back.

Eva turns back as she angrily mumbles to herself. She sees Scott coming back to the board, and the teams letter missing letter S.

"Hey, that's our letter!" Eva interrogates.

"Whatever do you mean?" Scott questions.

Eva takes the letter S from his pocket and pushes Scott into the waterfall.

"Aaaaah!" He screams.

"Perfect." Eva smiles.

She puts the S on the board, spelling the word "Bears".

"The Bears win first place!" Chris announces.

"Oh no!" Dawn shouts as her team continue arguing. She sees seagulls flying in the air. She calls them over.

She starts whispering to them. "I need you to do something for me."

The camera pans to Zoey, Katie, Anne Maria, and Justin running over. They place the letters S and E on the board.

"Where is the last letter?" Zoey asks her team.

"Scott has it, doesn't he?" Anne Maria replies.

"He does!" Zoey realizes. "Scott, you have to hurry up!"

"I know, I'm coming!" Scott shrieks as he climbs up the mountain from the pond.

The camera pans towards the Bucks, still fighting.

"Hey, guys, look!" Dawn yells as she points to the seagull she previously talked to. The seagull is holding 3 letters.

"Is that bird carrying letters?" DJ asks.

"Yes." Dawn replies. "Now, grab the letters and run!" She commands.

The Bucks grab the letters and run to the board.

Scott gets in front of them. "No way am I letting you past!" he yells. "Anne Maria, catch!" He yells, tossing the letter to Anne Maria.

Scotts throw was too far off. "Nice job, loser, you threw it too far!" Katie yells.

PSSSH. The camera shows Zoey in the confessional. "Did Katie really just say that?" She questions to the camera. "That was a little mean…"

"She should have caught it! It was a good throw!" Scott retaliates.

"The Malicious Bucks win second place!" Chris announces.

"What?!" The Serpents question simultaneously.

"That means, the Striking Serpents have to go to ANOTHER elimination ceremony." Chris announces.

"Uuugh." The Serpents groan.

"And the Furious Bears, don't think I forgot about your reward." Chris begins to announce. "You win, bug spray and marshmallows!"

"Yay…?" Noah questions.

"Oooh, I love marshmallows!" Izzy yells.

"Alright Serpents, it's another bonfire ceremony for you." Chris states.

The camera swaps to the Serpents at the bonfire ceremony.

"A 3rd bonfire ceremony?" Chris asks. "You guys have lost ¾ challenges. Is this the new Team Victory?" He questions. "Now go to the voting booth. This should be a good one."

The camera shows the contestants in the voting booth.

"I guess I'm voting with my alliance." Scott states.

"I vote for Scott. Farm boy is not fun to have around." Anne Maria tells the camera.

"The votes have been tallied." Chris announces. "If you receive a candied charcoal, you are safe… for now."

"The following players are safe…. Anne Maria, Justin, and Katie." Chris announces.

"Scott, you're acting more like a hindrance to your team than a helpful teammate, and Zoey… Well, I don't know why you're here."

Zoey looks worried while Scott looks assured.

"The person going home, with a 3-2 vote is….. Zoey."

"What?!" Zoey screams.

The camera flips to Zoey in the submarine of shame.

"I don't get it?!" Zoey questions. "Who voted for me?" She asks Chris.

"Can't tell you, it's confidential." He replies.

The submarine drives off to Playa De Losers.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Bye-Bye, Zoey." Katie whispers. "Nothing personal. Sadie, I'm gonna win this for you!"

The camera shows Zoey in the submarine thinking.

"Anne Maria and I voted for Scott what happened..?" She questions. "Katie!" she yells. "She got Mike eliminated too! She's gonna pay for that!"

The camera shows Chris in the camera control room.

"Woah!" he yells. "Zoey found out a little too late."

He turns towards the camera. "Dawn and Cody share a budding relationship, Katie has blindsided Zoey and Eva is still angry!" He announces. "Who will go home next time? Who will win the million dollars? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

*Author's note* Thank you for reading chapter 5. Reviews extremely welcome. If any of you readers wouldn't mind, I have a poll on my profile that asks who your favorite character is so far in this story. You can choose 1-2 characters. Personally, Dakota is really fun to write lines for.


	6. Episode 6: Green Haired Snakes

"Last time, on Total Drama: Kazan Island!" Chris begins to announce. "The 3 teams fought in a 2-parter challenge that would test their endurance. In the first challenge, teams had to pick 1 member to swim into the ocean, dive down, and retrieve conch shells. Scott won the challenge and won a metal rod for his team. However, it ended up not coming in handy when in the 2nd part of the challenge, Eva took Scott's rod and threw it into the waterfall. In the end, the Bears and Bucks won the challenge, leading the Serpents to yet another elimination ceremony. In the ceremony, Katie, Scott, and Justin teamed up to vote out Zoey. Leading Zoey to submarine of shame."

"Who will go home this episode? Who will get one step closer to winning the million dollars? Found out right now. Right here. On Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows Brick, Tyler and Noah in their cabin.

"We so ruled that last challenge, bro!" Tyler exclaims.

"Yes we did, cadet. And we're gonna keep it that way." Brick responds.

Tyler turns to Noah. "Do you think we're gonna win the next challenge, Noah?" He asks.

"We might not get first, but I'd say the Bucks are overdue for a loss." Noah explains.

Tyler looks confused. "Uuuh, does that mean we'll win?" He asks as he scratches his head

Noah looks at him with a *bro, ur dumb.* face. "Yes… we'll probably win."

"Awesome." He replies.

"You know why we won't lose?" Brick asks. "Because we have excellent teamwork."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Tyler yells. Noah is unamused, as per usual.

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "I can't take this *manly* positivity. Owen wasn't even this annoying… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Owen."

The camera swaps to Harold, DJ, and Cody in their cabin.

"Hey, DJ, can I ask you something?" Cody questions.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask…. Do you think Dawn is into me?"

"Oh yeah, totally." DJ responds.

"Really? You think so?" He questions excitedly. "But what will Sierra say?"

"I thought you said Sierra was over you?" Harold pipes up.

"I said I talked to her about it!" Cody responds. "I didn't tell her I was gonna date somebody."

"Well, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" DJ questions.

"Cause, I don't want her to be sad." Cody responds.

"Well, it's not a crime to have a girlfriend, Cody." Harold asserts. "Like me and my fair lady Leshawna."

"I think Dawn and I are a little different than that…" Cody laughs.

Chris starts to shout over the loudspeakers. "Get yourselves ready and head to breakfast. Chef made pancakes!"

Dawn is sitting near the loudspeakers outside on a rock. "Should we bring our bathing suits again?" She asks.

"Nope, normal clothes for today's challenge." Chris replies.

The camera flips to the contestants in line for breakfast.

"Wow, you really out-did yourself, Chef." Justin states.

"Yeah yeah, just keep moving kid." Chef grunts.

"Pancakes?" Brick questions. "What happened to the delicious gruel?"

"I know right!" Chef replies. "The producers said you guys were working hard so we had to feed you actual food today."

Brick sulks off to his table.

The camera pans to Cody, Dawn, DJ and Harold sitting at a table together.

"Ready for round 2 of MonsterCards, Cody?" Harold asks.

"Sure, deal 'em out."

"What is this game?" Dawn questions.

"It's called MonsterCards. Harold deal the cards, you look at your deck and pick a card. Then, the two monsters fight and whoever faints the other team's Monsters first, wins." Cody explains

"Oh, that's so horrid!" Dawn exclaims. "They're hurting each other!"

"No, no!" Cody yells. "It's fictional. It's fine."

Dawn raises an eyebrow at him. Cody turns his head to DJ and DJ shakes his head.

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "I totally blew it! I bet she hates me…"

Dakota sits down with them.

"Your hair looks great today." Dawn compliments.

"Thanks but you don't have to lie. This green hair looks horrible." She cries. "I tried dying and bleaching it but nothing works."

"I think it's nice, it looks like grass." Dawn states.

"Yeah, a bird tried to nest in my hair today." She replies.

Just then, Chris walks into the room.

"Morning campers." He begins to announce. "Follow me to the challenge site."

The camera swaps to the teams walking to the challenge site. Katie and Justin are behind everybody else.

"Katie?" Justin begins to ask quietly. "Who are we voting for next if we lose?"

"Probably Anne Maria but we'll see." She responds.

"I was thinking we should vote for Scott instead, we fight almost every morning. This morning, we fought over hair gel." Justin asserts.

"Whoever messes up the most will go." Katie replies.

"Okay, that's fine." He states.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Laying low plus alliance with Justin, equals one million dollars."

Cody walks up to Dawn. "Hey, sorry about what happened at breakfast. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She responds innocently.

"I just wanted to tell you…" He begins to whisper. "I… like you."

"Aw, thanks, I like you too." Dawn responds.

"No, I mean… like-like." Cody blurts out awkwardly.

"Oh… well… I … feel the same." She responds.

"Really?" Cody questions loudly.

Sierra whips around. "Cody, what did you just say to her, I wasn't listening."

"Oh, nothing to worry about Sierra." Cody states nervously. Sierra stares at them and makes a "I'm watching you" hand signal.

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the confessional. "Okay, something is going on between them and I am gonna figure out what it is!"

The camera pans to the contestants standing in a field.

"For today's challenge, you will be looking for these mutated plants hidden in various parts of the island." Chris explains. "The Serpents must find a mutated Hibiscus flower. Bucks have to find toxic pineapples. Bears have to find radioactive elephant ear leaves. Teams have to find 3 of each of their assigned plants."

"Are these 3 plants in the same location?" Noah asks.

"Maybe… or maybe not. It depends."

"Any clue where we can find these?" Justin interrogates.

"Use your common sense and biology skills to track down and find your designated plants."

"Oh, but I failed biology…" Dakota moans.

"Not my problem." Chris snarks. "Oh, and one last thing before you go, your whole team doesn't need to come back with the plants, so splitting up isn't a bad idea." He explains. "On the count of 3 you can leave. 1, 2, 3!"

The teams run off into different directions. The Serpents split into 2 groups, Scott and Justin are together as well as Katie and Anne Maria together. The Bears split into 2 groups, Eva, Izzy, and Noah are together as well as Tyler and Brick going together. The Bucks split into 3 groups. Sierra and Cody, Dawn, DJ and Dakota, and Harold, who is by himself.

The camera shows Scott and Justin on the northwest side of the Island looking for the hibiscus.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "Did I seriously have to go with him? He's a major dumb-dumb. Numb in the head."

"What does a hibiscus even look like? This challenge is so unfair!" Justin whines.

"It's a purple-pink flower with a weird protrusion coming from the middle." Scott responds.

"Huh, weird…" Justin murmurs.

The camera swaps to Anne Maria and Katie. Anne Maria is spraying her hair.

"Anne Maria, can you stop doing that?" Katie asks.

"What for? I can walk and spray at the same time." She replies. "We're on camera, I gotta look good all da time."

"Fine, but keep in eye out for that flower."

"Okay, what are we lookin' for again?" Anne Maria asks.

"A hibiscus flower." Katie responds. "You do know what that is, right?"

"Of course, of course."

PSSSH. The camera shows Anne Maria in the confessional. "I have no idea wut dat is."

The camera swaps to Dakota, Dawn, and DJ standing under a pineapple tree.

"Is this the one?" Dawn questions.

"Considering it's glowing green, I'd say this is the one." DJ retorts.

DJ lifts Dawn up and she grabs the pineapple.

"Ow, ow!" Dawn shouts as she drops the pineapple.

"What? What is it?" Dakota asks.

"That pineapple hurts to touch. It's aura is bright red!"

Dakota grabs the pineapple. "Oh, it can't be too… AAAH!" She shouts.

Dakota throws it to DJ who also screams. They toss the pineapple around like it's hot-potato.

Dakota ends up throwing it on the ground. "Okay, well obviously we can't touch it. Let's go get some leaves and pick it up with those."

They get leaves and pick the pineapple up.

"Okay, let's head back to Chris." DJ recommends.

"Okay but… how do we get back?!" Dakota yells as the camera zooms out with an aerial shot of the island, with birds flying in the air.

The camera swaps to Eva, Izzy, and Noah.

"If we lose, who do you guys think we should vote off?" Noah asks.

"Well, Brick is annoying but Tyler is dumb… tough call." Eva states.

"Well, we won't need to vote anyone off because we're gonna win!" Izzy shouts. She cartwheels away and runs into a tree. "Hey, guys look. It's those elephant ear plants!"

"Nice! Let's grab three and go back to Chris." Eva commands.

"But wait, didn't Chris say that they had to be radioactive?" Noah asks.

"Well… they're green." Eva states. Noah glares at her. "What? We won't know for sure until we go back to Chris. Let's grab some."

They grab the plants and start returning to the starting point.

The camera swaps to Sierra and Cody.

"So, Cody?" Sierra begins to question. "Do you like Dawn. If you do, it's okay."

"Really?" Cody asks. "Well… I think I like her.. You're not sad, are you?"

"No, it's okay, you can be with whoever you want, hehhehhehheh."

PSSSH. The camera switches to Sierra in the confessional. "Dawn? Dawn? What does he see in her! I've got to break them up!"

"Well, you know Dawn has really bad breath, right?" She asks Cody.

"Really? I've never smelt it?"

"No, trust me, she does. She also sleeps with a picture of her ex-boyfriend under her pillow, mmhm."

"Sierra, stop it!" Cody yells. "If I like Dawn, I'm gonna like Dawn! And you can't stop me! And don't try and vote her off, nobody else will!"

"Cody-kinz, really!?" Sierra yells. "If that's how you feel so be it."

"FINE!" They both scream.

"Let's just go find the stupid pineapple…" Cody mumbles.

The camera swaps to he Bears with their elephant ears running to Chris.

"Chris! Are these the right plants?" Noah asks.

"Nope, not radioactive. The radioactive ones are glowing green, not dark green."

"Ugh, let's go look for them again." Eva groans.

"Wait, not so fast, once you bring something you can't go back to search again, you have to rely on the rest of your team." Chris explains.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Noah shrieks.

"Them's the rules." Chris retorts.

The camera swaps to Brick and Tyler running with glowing elephant ears in their hands.

"I can't believe we found these bro! But how do we get back?" Tyler asks.

"I don't know, just keep running." Brick states.

"There, isn't that it over there!" Tyler exclaims.

The camera swaps to them standing on the black sand beach.

"Nope, this isn't the place." Brick asserts. "We gotta keep going, let's go to the middle of the island, that's close to where Chris is." He commands.

The camera swaps to Katie and Anne Maria.

"There, it's 2 hibiscus." Katie yells.

"Are hibiscus green or are they toxic?" Anne Maria asks.

Katie sniffs the flowers. "Well, they smell awful so they must be. Let's pick them up from the roots, probably not wise to touch the flowers or stems."

The camera switches to Scott and Justin.

"Look, hibiscus!" Scott shouts. "They're green, so these are probably the toxic ones."

"Alright, let's get them.. OW!" Justin shrieks. He blows on his fingers. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, it's toxic dumby." Scott retaliates. "Pick them up from the roots and let's run."

Scott and Justin start running with the flowers.

"I hope Katie and Anne Maria have the other two, it's frickin' hot out here." Justin whines.

The camera switches to The Serpents, and Dakota, Dawn, and DJ with Chris.

"We got the flowers!" The serpents yell.

"We got a pineapple Chris." DJ notifies. "Did Harold, Sierra, or Cody bring any back?"

"Nope, no idea where they are." Chris shrugs. "But the Serpents win first place for the first time!"

"Woohoo!" They cheer.

"And since you guys got first place, you win honey and butter, to put on your morning burnt toast."

"Come on, where are they?" Eva asks.

"Probably fell into some kind of pit trap, wouldn't that be awesome!" Izzy yells.

"No Izzy, not it would not be." Noah groans.

"Aw, I thought it would be…" Eva smiles.

Sierra and Cody come running from the forest.

"We got the pineapple!" Cody yells.

Cody gives the pineapple to Chris and he puts it in the wagon.

"Oooh, this'll be good in tonight's dinner." Chris says.

Brick and Tyler come from the clearing.

"We got the leaves!" They shout, running as fast as they can. They arrive with Chris.

"We have our second place team!" Chris exclaims.

"Alright, wooh!" Brick shouts.

"Nice, job Brick and Tyler. Maybe you guys aren't so useless after all." Eva says.

"Uh… thanks." Tyler replies awkwardly.

Chris shouts with a megaphone. "Harold, time to come back!"

Harold comes out of the clearing. "I have the pineapple!"

"It's too late Harold, your team already lost." Chris announces.

"Gosh! Really?" He asks.

"Yes Harold, nice job taking forever!" Dakota snaps.

"No, Dakota, this isn't the time…" Dawn whispers.

"You're one to talk Dakota!" Harold shouts. "You haven't been good in one single challenge!"

"We could have won if you weren't off doddling NOT finding pineapples!" Dakota screams.

"Alright break it up!" Chris yells. "You can settle this at the elimination ceremony. Good luck."

The camera swaps to the bonfire ceremony.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, Bucks." Chris begins to announce. "On this plate are candied charcoal. If you get one, you are safe… for now."

"The following players are safe… Dawn, Cody, Sierra, and DJ. You are safe."

"Dakota and Harold, you guys got into a huge fight. Like huuuge. Which is annoying, as we all saw… The person going home from a 4-2 vote is…. Dakota."

"What?!" Dakota shouts. "You can't eliminate me, I, I!"

"Okay, calm down Dakota!" Chris yells. "I have good news. You won't be eliminated. You're going to the Striking Serpents instead! They need all the help they can get."

"Really? Oh… I guess that's not so bad."

Dakota and Harold glare at each other. "Chris, that's not fair!" Harold shrieks.

"I make the rules here, and I say Dakota switches teams, capisce?"

"I'll miss you Dakota." Dawn whimpers.

"I'll be fine, if I can handle Harold I can handle anything."

"As for the rest of you, you can go back to your cabins. You're still down a member though." Chris explains.

The camera switches to Dawn and Cody behind the cabin.

"So, you like me too?" Cody asks.

"Yup, you're as cute as a beetle." Dawn responds.

"Um... thanks?" Cody questions.

"Ya wanna... hold hands or something?" He asks.

Dawn claps her hands together. "Yes, Yes!" She whisper-yells. "I mean... sure."

They hold hands as they stare into the moonlight.

The camera swaps to Dakota walking into the Serpent cabin.

"Uh, hey?" Dakota asks.

"Whatchu doin, blondie?" Anne Maria questions.

"So, I got voted out technically… but Chris had me swap teams instead."

"Oh, that's cool." Katie says. "We're gonna be BFF's!"

"Yeah, I've got spare nail polish if you want some." Dakota told Katie.

"Cool, but… we can do that some other time." Katie muttered.

"Oh, why?" Dakota asks.

"I'm just… really tired." Katie responded.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "I can't let Dakota distract me from the competition. I'm here to win it, even if she would be a great best friend… what was I talking about?"

The camera shows Chris in the control room. "Woah, looks like somebody has a new BFF."

"Uh, no I don't." Katie spoke out through the camera.

Chris presses a button on the keyboard. "Who left the 2 way mic on?"

"Anyways, Dakota and Katie are becoming friends, and Dakota has swapped teams. What is in store for our campers next episode? Who will get voted off next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading. A poll is still active on my account for you to be able to vote for your favorite characters so far in this series. I hope you enjoyed, and if did, leave a review to tell me the things you liked. If you didn't like it, tell me what I can do to improve. Until next time. Chapter 7 is probably gonna be out in the next 1-3 days and is going to be an Aftermath episode with Topher and Lindsay as hosts.


	7. Episode 7: Aftermath I

*Aftermath theme plays as the camera shows clips of the contestants getting hurt.*

"Welcome, to the very first Aftermath special of the season! I'm your host, Topher!"

"And, oh, I'm here too!" Lindsay exclaims.

"And my beautiful co-host, Lindsay!" Topher introduces. Lindsay does a little hand wave to the camera and smiles. "For this special episode of Kazan Island, we're going to be interviewing the eliminated contestants and squeeze every last drop of drama out of them, here on the island known as Playa De Losers!"

"You can squeeze the drama out of people? What color is it?" Lindsay asks.

The camera pans to a purple couch. "This couch is the one our guests are going to sit on." Topher explains. "Isn't the color great? I picked it out myself." He brags.

Sadie walks out and sits on the couch. Lindsay and Topher stare at her with confused looks.

"Sadie… you were supposed to wait for your cue." Topher whispers.

"Oh, sorry." She whispers back as she runs behind the curtain.

"And before we interview our guests, let me introduce you to Beth, our phone call receptionist." He announces.

The camera shows Beth answering phone calls. "Hi, everybody!" She yells. "No, no ma'am this is not the vet's office, I think you have the wrong number." She says to the phone.

The camera pans back to Topher. "And now, our first guest, Sadie!"

Sadie runs out waving her hands at the audience. "Hi everybody!" She greets as she sits on the couch.

"So, Sadie, how's it hangin'?" Topher asks.

"Super good, I'm so stoked to be here." The audience cheers after Sadie says that. Her smile gets even bigger. "Woah, looks like I'm some kind of celebrity."

"Don't you have stage fright, Sadie?" Lindsay asks. "Remember that reunion special thingy we had? You and Katie froze up."

"Yeah, I remember, but I got over it and now I'm awesooome." She replies.

"Well that's great Sadie. Say, how do you like your stay here at Playa De Losers so far?" Topher questions.

"Oh, I just love-love-love it here. I went to the bar today and they gave me a free mint! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, yes I can believe it. Ya know what else I can't believe?" Topher asks. "The fact that Katie is being super devious and cut-throat in your name."

"Uuuh." Sadie gulps. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aw, why not Sadie?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, she gets like this sometimes." Sadie responds.

"What do you mean, Sadie?" Topher interrogates.

"Well, she's always been super protective of me. Once in the 4th grade, when Tom McGillis pushed me over, Katie bit him and yelled at him to stop messing with me. It was super scary." Sadie answers.

"Oh, really?" Topher asks. "Well we have a never before seen reenactment of the situation."

The camera pans to the TV that is sitting above Lindsay and Topher's head. "Please angle your heads toward this screening device." Topher commands.

In the reenactment, Topher walks over to Lindsay, who has been multiplied to have 2 of her on screen. Topher is wearing a sheriff outfit and Lindsay has a Katie and Sadie wig on.

"Your friend there, the fat one, she's fat." Topher stumbles his line.

Lindsay stands there with a blank face. "Lindsay...your line." Topher whispers.

"Oh right… No, don't say that to her." Lindsay pushes Topher down. "Don't ever talk to my BFF like that ever again, ya hear me!"

"Yes, Yes. Understood." Topher responds. He runs away into the distance, tripping on the way out.

The TV goes to static before turning off.

"It's so beautiful, we deserve an Oscar or something." Topher brags.

"An oscar? You mean like the fish?" Lindsay asks innocently.

Topher and Lindsay turn to Sadie, who has wide eyes.

"So, did you like it Sadie?" Topher asks her.

"Um… well that's not exactly what happened and I don't think that's going to get any rewards soon." Sadie replies.

"Are you saying we're inaccurate? Are you trying to ruin the show? Is that what this is?" Topher interrogates.

"No… I just…" Sadie is cut off by Lindsay.

"And now it's time for our next segment, that's gonna leave a mark!"

"Please pivot your heads towards the television." Lindsay requests.

The TV goes to static before turning on. The TV shows Dakota, DJ, and Dawn throwing the toxic pineapple around like it's hot-potato as the theme music plays. In the next shot, Sierra is seen jumping on Cody for "protection", they both fall down as a dust cloud emerges around them. Then, the next shot shows Harold falling down over the bed in the cabin. Finally, the TV shows Eva getting hit in the stomach by a seagull.

"Now that's gonna leave a mark!" Topher exclaims.

Lindsay laughs as she wipes a tear from her eye. "Haha, oh, it's sooo funny. You think so Sadie?"

"Yeah, especially the one where Eva got hit by that seagull. Priceless." She cackles.

"Now, before we introduce our next guests, we must ask you one last question." Topher explains.

"Alright, um, lay it on me." She replies.

"What do you think of Brick's red hair?" He asks.

"Oh, it was sooo cute." She answers. "I wanna dye my hair red now…."

"Alright Sadie, maybe you can ask Zoey for some." He begins to announce. "Because our next guests to join us are Mike and Zoey!" Topher yells, pointing both of his fingers to the curtain.

Mike and Zoey emerge from the curtain and sit on the couch next to Sadie as the audience cheers. "Thanks guys, it's so fun to be here." Zoey replies.

"Yeah, it's a real pleasure." Mike responds.

"Wouldn't it be a pleasure to still be in the game though?" Topher asks. "Because ya know, Katie blindsided you and everything."

"Ugh yeah, I can't believe she lied and manipulated me." Zoey whines. "So not cool."

"She's just playing the game the best way she can, I think you're just salty." Sadie snaps.

"No I'm not, Katie is in the wrong here, she's a villain." Zoey says.

"Woah, woah, calm down guys, it's live TV." Topher warns. "Why don't you explain what you think happened, Zoey?"

"Well, she got everybody to vote for Mike and I when she told us she was gonna vote with us." Zoey states. "She also got me to think Justin or Scott rigged the votes instead, you'd think after all this time that I would be less gullible."

"Well, kinda a genius idea, don't cha think?" Topher asks.

"Genius, or just rude?" Zoey asks. "She pretended to be my friend."

"Well, Zoey, you already won in All Stars so it's not that bad." Mike comforts.

"It's not about the money, I just thought we were really friends." Zoey whimpers.

"It's okay, at least you have me." Mike says as they stare into each others eyes.

"Alright you love-birds, it's time for out next segment, the newlywed game!" Topher announces.

"Okay, how does it work?" Zoey asks.

"We ask you a question about your partner and you try and guess what their answer would be." Topher explains.

"Fun, right?" Lindsay questions.

"Alright, ask us the first question." Mike requests.

"Alright, Zoey will try and guess what Mike's answer would be to this question." Topher explains. "The question is, what would be your dream vacation spot? A white sand beach, an Irish castle, or to a Chinese palace?" He asks. "Do you have your answer Mike?"

"Yup. Ready." He responds.

"Alright Zoey, now try and guess which one he picked." Topher instructed.

"Well, since he won't shut up about going on a tropical vacation, I'm going with white sand beach." Zoey says.

"Wrong!" Mike yells.

"Really? What was it?" Zoey questions.

"Chinese Palace." Mike replies. "Remember, I love Total Warriors: 2, I would love to visit that Chinese palace."

"Oh, right, I forgot." Zoey says awkwardly.

"Alright, next question for Zoey, and Mike to guess." Topher announces. "What would Zoey buy first if she won the lottery. A house, a vacation, a car, or would she save the money?"

"I'm gonna guess…. She would save the money." Mike answers.

"Correct!" Zoey cheers.

"Alright, enough celebration, Zoey's turn to guess." Topher groans. "Who does Mike think is the hottest of these Total Drama girls. Lindsay, Heather or Courtney?"

"Um… I don't know about that one." Zoey mumbles. Mike and Zoey stare at each other.

"Answer the question!" Topher commands.

"Your attitude is out of line. And you stunk in Pahkitew Island." Mike asserts.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Lindsay yells.

"I've got a new game we can play." Lindsay begins to explain. "We can… play hide and seek!" Lindsay cheers.

"Um, Lindsay, that's not in the script." Topher whispers.

"I'll be it and you guys go hide, k?" Lindsay asks.

Zoey, Mike, Sadie, and Topher shrug and hide.

The camera shows Topher hiding in the dressing closet. The camera then switches to Mike behind a dresser. Sadie is seen standing standing next to an ice statue, standing still.

Zoey walks by. "Sadie, that spot isn't going to work."

"Really? I thought it was a really good one." Sadie whimpers.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Lindsay yells.

Lindsay walks in the kitchen on the island. "Ooh, snacks." She drools. "No, Lindsay, you have to find them!" She snaps herself back to reality.

She opens the closet door and finds Topher. "Found you, silly!" She yells.

"Aw man Lindsay, couldn't you find me last." Topher groans.

"Cmon silly, we gotta find the others." She says as she boops his nose.

"Where are you hiders?" Zoey asks, "Come out, come out wherever you are." Lindsay whispers as she looks in the fridge.

"Lindsay, nobody is hiding in the fridge." Topher says with a dry wit.

"Oh, I know, I was just looking for a snack." Lindsay says. "Have you tried these creme puffs?" She asks.

"Lindsay, put those pastries down." He commands.

"Okay…" Lindsay mumbles. "But this is so hard, where are they?"

"Have we checked the dressing room?" Topher asks.

The camera swaps to Topher and Lindsay in the dressing room.

"Ahah! Gotcha!" Topher screams at Mike, behind the dresser.

"Why are we playing this again?" Mike asks.

"Because the winner gets a prize!" Lindsay cheers.

"Oh, well, did I win?" Mike questions.  
"No, you silly goose." Lindsay responds.

"We still have to find Zoey and Sadie and you have to help." Topher asserts.

"Okay, fine, let's get this over with." Mike grunts.

The camera swaps to Zoey hiding behind the cashier checkout counter in the lobby. Mike walks over to her.

"Zoey." Mike whispers.

"Mike? What's going on? Why are we playing hide and seek, anyways?" She interrogates.

"Topher and Lindsay said the winner gets a prize. Stay here they won't find you.." He is cut off by Topher.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like I found a red head behind the counter." Topher announces.

"Aw man… does that mean I lose?" Zoey asks.

"Yup, now we just have to find Sadie." Lindsay states. "Where is she?"

The camera cuts to Sadie getting out of the resort pool.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Lindsay screams while pointing at Sadie.

"Does that mean I lose?" Sadie asks sadly.

"No, you won!" Lindsay cheers.

"I did? Do I get a prize?!"

"Yup, you win this check for 1,000 dollars!" Lindsay replies.

"Yay!" Sadie cheers. "I knew there was a point for a random hide and seek game."

"Yup, and we stopped that awful newlywed game." Lindsay snarks.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Topher yells.

The camera swaps back to the main stage.

"Let's welcome back our guests, Zoey, Mike, and Sadie!" Topher announces.

They walk out from behind the curtain and sit on the couch.

"And here's your check for 1,000 dollars, Sadie." Lindsay announces.

"Ya know, I personally think I deserve the money more but…" Topher snarks.

"Thank you so much!" Sadie chants. "I can't wait to tell Katie!"

"And you're gonna get to see if she makes it one step further towards that million on the next episode of Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

"We're on an island?" Lindsay questions before the camera fades into the end credits.


	8. Episode 8: Who Nose Best?

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island." Chris announces. "The 3 teams embarked on a treacherous journey to find 3 mutated plants of a kind somewhere on the island. The first team to bring back all 3 of their designated plants, won the challenge. The Striking Serpents won first place, followed by the Furious Bears, which led to the Malicious Bucks to their first elimination ceremony. In the end, Dakota got the boot, or at least she would have had she not gotten switched to the Striking Serpents instead, leading Harold to be flustered. Who will get kicked off this episode? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows a seagull flying over the cabins as the sun rises. The seagull begins to peck on the window on the girl's cabin of the Malicious Bucks.

Dawn opens the window and let's it in. "Hello sky mouse, please come in." She whispers as she pulls peas out of her pocket. "Eat up." she says as she feeds the bird. "Isn't it nice, Dakota?"

"She got eliminated, remember." Sierra snarks in a mocking tone.

Dawn shifts her eyes to Sierra who is angrily tapping her feet on her bed. "What's the meaning of this, Sierra? Your aura is temporarily red."

"Yeah, but you're trying to steal my Cody-kinz, I know it!" Sierra yells.

Dawn looks nervously at her seagull. "What are you talking about, that's crazy."

"Okay, I'll trust you for now… but I'm watching you." Sierra murmurs as she shifts her 2 fingers between Dawn and her eyes. "You can't be so nice to Cody anymore, deal!?"

"Oh, um, okay." She responds.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "The last time Sierra said that to somebody, they got pushed out of a plane with a eucalyptus allergy. I should be careful I guess, but Cody and I are so compatible!"

The camera swaps to Noah, Tyler, and Brick in their cabin.

"Hey, check out this rotten fruit I found under the bed, Noah!" Tyler screams after he pulls an apple from under the bed.

"Congratulations, you found trash, now throw it away before somebody gets sick." Noah snarks.

Tyler gets closer with the apple. "But look at the brown-ness, so cool!" Tyler exclaims.

"Ew, ew, ew, get it away!" Noah yells.

"Oh c'mon Noah, it's just a rotten fruit." Brick begins to explain. "Back when I was a cadet in-training, rotten fruit was my favorite snack on the road."

"I'm so glad you're representing our soldiers on this show." Noah replies.

Brick looks at him with an embarrassed face.

Brick wanders over to Tyler. "Are you ready for today's challenge?" Brick asks him.

Chris starts shouting over the loudspeakers. "Get yourselves ready for today's breakfast."

"I'm ready for Breakfast!" Tyler responds to Brick as he runs out of the cabin and hits his head on the door. "Oooow…" Tyler moans as Brick and Noah look on with concerned faces.

The camera swaps to Eva and Izzy in the bathroom getting ready.

"Hey, Eva, look what I can do!" Izzy yells as she stands on her hands. "I can do this for 20 minutes, but I won't puke like Bridgette, so don't worry."

"Wow, impressive Izzy." Eva replies. "Did you get that from your reincarnation of your great aunt?" She asks.

"Nope, my great uncle was a circus clown so it's just classic DNA." She responds.

"I don't think that's how it works…" Eva mumbles.

"Haha, listen to you… that's not how it works…. priceless." She cackles as Eva stares at her.

The camera swaps to the contestants eating breakfast in the dining area.

Dawn and Cody are sitting at opposite ends of the table exchanging looks.

Sierra taps Dawn on the shoulder. "Remember what I said..." Sierra grits through her teeth.

Dawn looks down at her food with a sour face.

Cody frowns as he looks down at his food. Sierra sits next to him as she flips her violet hair.

"So, Cody, how's your day?" She asks with a creepy smile.

"It's, uh, fine Sierra…" He responds. "What did you say to Dawn?"

"Oh, nothing, I just told her there was a fly in her soup." She replies.

PSSSH. The camera swaps to Sierra in the confessional. "If I can't have Cody, then nobody can." She stutters as her eyes twitch.

Chris walks into the dining area with a rainbow top hat. "Good morning reality show victims, time for today's challenge."

"What's with the silly hat?" Justin questions.

"What? You don't like it?" Chris asks.

"It looks horrid." Dakota gags.

"Chef!" Chris calls. "Take this hat and burn it." Chef takes the hat and swiftly stomps away. "There, happy?" Chris mocks. "Anyways, as I was saying… Please follow me to the challenge site… Lousy kids..."

The camera swaps to the contestants walking to the challenge site. The seagull Dawn was talking to this morning flies to her shoulder.

"Oh, hello little one." She whispers.

DJ looks over. "Wow, is that the seagull that helped us in the tree climbing challenge?"

"Sure is, he's gotten really used to me." Dawn replies.

"Can I pet him?" DJ questions.

"Sure."

DJ reaches out and pets the seagull.

"Wow, look at that, it likes me." DJ says. "Hey little guy."

"Squuuuak!" The seagull cries out.

"Aw, he said your name, DJ!" Dawn yells.

"Aw, he's like my little pet."

DJ and Dawn smile at each other. The camera pans to Katie, Dakota and Justin walking behind everybody.

Katie dramatically pulls them into a bush. "All right guys, bush meeting."

Dakota and Justin rub their heads and moan. "Katie, what the heck did you do that for? I could have broken a nail." Justin groans.

"Me too…" Dakota groans right after him

"Sorry guys, just needed somewhere private to talk." Katie whispers. "I was thinking, since Dakota has a target on her back for being the newbie, we should form an official alliance."

"Sure, I'm in." Dakota responds.

"Okay, fine." Justin replies.

"Just okay?" Katie questions.

"Yup. Just okay." Justin states.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "I gotta have an alliance to make sure I go far in this game, alliances ALWAYS work out… except for when they don't. But I won't let that happen."

The camera swaps to the contestants and Chris at the challenge site. There are 3 sections of podiums, with 5 podiums in each section. These podiums have the team logos on them.

"We're back at the area where we did the balancing challenge in episode 4." Chris announces. "For this challenge, each camper will answer a trivia question if their picture is chosen by this spinning wheel. Answer the question correctly, and you win 100 points for your team, answer incorrectly and you'll be forced to put a plug on your nose. How many seconds you can hold your breath with the plug on your nose, is how many points you win for your team. The game ends when 3 people from each team answer a question. At the end of the game, the team with the most points wins a reward and immunity. 2nd place gets immunity as well, and last place has to eliminate somebody."

The camera swaps to the teams in their podiums. The podiums look like the ones used on game shows. On the Serpents podiums, from left to right are Justin, Dakota, Scott, Anne Maria and Katie. On the Bears podium, from left to right are Eva, Izzy, Brick, Tyler, and Noah. On the Bucks podiums, from left to right are Dawn, Cody, Harold, DJ and Sierra.

"Also, you gotta wear these swanky helmets too." Chris explains.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"Because you didn't like my hat this morning, you guys and gals deserve this."

"Uuuuuugh." The contestants moan.

"Now, now, settle down don't get too excited yet." Chris complains. "If everybody is in their places, I can have Chef Hatchet pull this lever to decide who I ask a question."

Chef walks into frame wearing a bunny hat.

"Chef, I thought I told you to wear a fez!" Chris shouts at him.

"I can't wear one, they're all sold out. They were supposedly bought by 2 people named Tom and Jen… weird."

Chris and Chef stare at each other. "Just pull the lever." Chris grunts.

Chef pulls the lever and it lands on Dawn.

"How many teeth do mosquitoes have?" Chris asks. "Is it 0, 47, 80, or 102?"

"Um…. 47?" She answers timidly.

"Yes! Correct!"

The Bucks celebrate and cheer.

"That means, you guys win 100 points."

The camera shows an electronic scoreboard above the contestants. 100 is added to the Bucks score.

"Nice job, Dawn." Cody encourages. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

Sierra glares at them with her arms crossed. Cody notices and looks the other way while whistling.

"Nice job Dawn, now let's see if the next contestant can do as well as you did."

Chef pulls the lever and it lands on Sierra.

"Alright Sierra, here's your question. What was the most popular dog name of 2018 in the United States? Was it Charlie, Molly, Buddy, or Spot?"

Sierra is still looking at Cody and Dawn.

"Hello? Sierra? I'm kinda on a time crunch here." Chris nags.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's any name that isn't Dawn!" She yells.

Dawn and Cody look at each other nervously.

"That's not even in option, and for that, you get to put this plug on your nose."

Chris hands her the plug and she puts it on her nose. Right as she does, Chris starts a timer.

Sierra continues to glare at Cody and Dawn, they lean back away from her. Her face turns purple after about 30 seconds.

"Sierra, you can take it off anytime." Chris explains.

Sierra starts to sweat, she exhales deeply and the plug flies off her nose and bounces around everywhere until it hits Harold in the face.

"Ow!" Harold shrieks as he falls. He crawls back up on the podium. "Thanks, Sierra."

"42 seconds. Impressive." Chris announces. "That means, you earned 42 points, your new total is 142."

"Yaaay…" The team moans in sync.

Chef pulls the lever again and after it stops twirling, it lands on Dakota.

"Dakota, your question is this. Who was the first U.S. president?"

"Um… oh… this is a toughy." Dakota whines.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Why was the question about that? How about something more common knowledge like movie stars?"

"It's an easy one Dakota." Justin states.

"Answer the question, Dakota." Katie whispers as she nudges her elbow.

"Um… is it… Benjamin Franklin?" She asks worryingly.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Aw… just like Sadie." She cheers. "Aw man… I deserve a slap for that one." She slaps herself and falls down. "I'm okay!"

"That… is just sad." Chris snarks. "Here Dakota, put this plug on your nose."

"Can you at least wash it off or something?" She questions.

Katie whispers in her ear. "Doesn't Sam put plugs on his nose all the time?"

"Um… not really." She stutters, her eyes squinted towards Katie at an angle.

"That's the spirit!" Katie cheers. She then puts her hands over her mouth. Everybody stares at her weirdly.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "What am I doing? I can't be so goody-two-shoes friendly with contestants, it'll just distract me. I have to keep things confidential this far into it…. Even if Dakota reminds me of Sadie..."

Dakota puts the plug on her nose. She only holds her breath for 20 seconds before taking it off.

"Only 20 points Dakota, not lookin' so good."

The scoreboard shows 20 points for the Serpents.

Chef spins the wheel and it lands on Eva. She looks worried as her teammates on-look.

"Eva, which country has the most oil? Is it the United States, Saudi Arabia, Libya, or Venezuela?"

"Saudi Arabia?" She questions.

"Nope!" Chris responds. "Plug of shame time."

Eva puts the plug on her nose and she takes it off after her face turns purple after 50 seconds.

"Impressive. That means, you guys have 50 points." Chris announces as the board lights up with 50 points for the Bears. "Spin away, Chef!"

The wheel lands on Tyler.

"Tyler! Your question is this: How many gold medals did Canada win at the 1976 Olympics?"

"Easy, 0!" He shouts.

"Correct! That's 100 points for the board." Chris explains. "We really need to step it up." Chris says to Chef as Chef nods.

The Bears cheer and celebrate.

"Nice job Tyler." Eva whispers.

"What was that, I didn't hear?" Tyler interrogates cheekily.

"I said… nice job."

"Aw, thanks, I knew you had a heart." Tyler responds.

"Enough with the cotton-candy sweet tooth love, let's get to some questions." Chris groans.

Chef spins the wheel and it lands on Anne Maria.

"Anne Maria, what is the largest continent?" Chris asks.

"Is it…. Um…" Anne Maria begins to sweat as her teammates look onward.

"Come on spray tan, we don't have all day." Scott urges.

"Don't rush me!" She snaps. "Is it…. Canada?"

"EEEH!" Chris yells. "The correct answer was Asia, especially since Canada isn't a continent."

"Nice - going." Scott sneers.

"I think there's a plug with your name on it." Chris says.

Anne Maria puts the plug on her nose. She takes it off after 21 seconds.

"21 seconds, not good, but at least better than Dakota." Chris snarks.

The board shows 41 points. "Not doing so good, Serpents." Chris announces. The Serpents glare at him.

"Chef, spin the wheel my man!"

Chef spins the wheel and it lands on Noah.

"Noah, what is the largest lizard in the world?" Chris asks.

"The Komodo Dragon." He answers.

"Correct, that's one hundred points for the Bears."

The score is 41 for the Serpents, 250 for the Bears, and 142 for the Bucks.

"And since 100 points wouldn't change things for either team, the Bears win first place!" Chris exclaims. The Bears celebrate. "And your reward for coming in first place, an Ikea treadmill."

"Aw, yeah!" Eva yells.

"And the Serpents come in last place, for getting a sad 41 points. See you at elimination tonight."

The camera shows the Serpents side-eyeing each other.

The camera swaps to the elimination ceremony.

"Alright you stinky little snakes, get to the voting booth and cast your vote." Chris commands.

Katie, Justin, and Dakota are sitting very close to one another.

Scott notices them whispering to each other. "Crud…" He says to himself. He stares at Anne Maria and makes a menacing face.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "If those weasels think they can form an alliance without me, they're mistaken. I have an eye for details, so I noticed." He brags to the camera. He pokes himself in the eye by accident after he said that. "Ow! Stupid finger!"

The camera cuts to Justin at the voting booth. Scott runs up to him.

"Wait, Justin." Scott calls out.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know who you and Katie are voting for… heheh." Scott says as he taps his fingers together nervously.

"Anne Maria." He replies.

"Okay, cool." Scott sighs. "See you there."

The camera swaps back to the bonfire ceremony.

"The votes have been cast, and I got to say, it's an interesting one."

Scott looks nervously at Justin.

"If you receive a candied charcoal, you are safe…. For now." Chris announces. "The following players are safe: Katie, Justin, and Scott."

Scott wipes the sweat from his forehead. "I wasn't even worried, heheh."

"Dakota and Anne Maria, you are in the bottom two, for both being extremely dim-witted." Chris mocks. The camera swaps to Dakota and Anne Maria looking worried.

"The final charcoal goes to…... Dakota."

"What?!" Anne Maria questions loudly.

The camera swaps to Chris and the rest of the Serpents looking at Anne Maria in the submarine.

"You guys are gonna pay for this!" Anne Maria threatens.

"Yeah yeah, we've heard it all before." Chris moans.

The submarine drives off into the water after the top falls on Anne Maria.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "They think they can just form an alliance and boot me off? Not a chance! I'm gonna have to try and break it up."

The camera swaps to Katie and Justin behind the cabin.

"What did you want to tell me?" Katie asks.

"I think Scott might be on to our alliance." Justin tells her.

"Really? That's not really a problem."

"Think about it, he might get Dakota on his side and force a tie, I don't want that to happen." Justin sweet-talks.

"I suppose so." Katie answers. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Justin replies.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "It's good to know that Justin is so loyal. I might just ditch him eventually, uh-huh, Dakota is potentially a much better ally."

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "It's kinda cute how Katie thinks she's running this alliance, she's getting too big for her tiny, pink shorts. I could maybe form an anti-alliance with Scott and get her booted off… Hey, good job brain!"

The camera swaps to Chris in the control room. "Wuh-hoh!" He turns towards the camera. "Looks like there's a conspiracy going on with the Serpents, can't wait to see what happens next."

He picks up his soda cup and slurps it up from the straw. "What will happen with Katie, Justin, and Scott? who will get kicked off next episode and who will get one step closer to sweet, sweet victory? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"


	9. Episode 9: Camper, Let Down Your Hair

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island!" Chris begins to announce. "The 3 teams battled it out... With their minds, on a trivia quiz themed challenge that revealed the intelligent, the stupid, and the crazy." Chris says as clips of Noah, Dakota, and Sierra respectively play on screen. "In the end, Anne Maria was sent packing in the submarine of shame and a conspiracy has started in the Serpents. What will happen this episode? Who will be thrown into a submarine and driven off into the ocean? Find out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows Eva, Izzy, and Noah sitting on the ground with the Ikea box. The parts are scattered on the ground.

Eva is holding the instructions. "Step 1, get the first fulcrum and attach it to the handles. Then, put the screen next to where the cup holder would be... if there was a cup holder in this kit."

Eva puts the instructions down and sees the mess that has become part of a "treadmill". "What is that? It doesn't look like the pictures." Eva whines.

"I'm trying as hard as I can, but Izzy keeps shoving the pieces I need up her nose." Noah responds.

"Izzy, get those out of your nose!" Eva cries.

Izzy takes them out of her nose slowly with a blank expression on her face.

"Bad Izzy, bad." Noah tells her.

"Izzy wanted to have fun." She whines.

"Ugh, forget it, we'll do it later!" Eva grunts as she storms off. She hits her foot on a rock. "OUCH! Stupid rock!" She screams as Noah and Izzy look on with concerned faces, holding the parts that one day might become a treadmill.

The camera swaps to Eva mumbling to herself as she stomps off. The camera shows Tyler and Brick running together.

Eva looks at them running towards them.

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the confessional. "I guess I've been a little harsh to Tyler and Brick, I should really get back to my anger management classes, they've been going well."

The camera swaps to a clip of Eva throwing a tantrum in her anger management classes.

It then swaps back to her in the confessional. "Yup, going perfectly fine. I guess Izzy and Noah keep me kinda sane."

Tyler and Brick run up to Eva.

"Hey, what's up Eva?" Tyler greets as Brick looks nervous.

"Oh, uh, hey." She replies as she looks down.

"Is there something wrong?" Tyler questions.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry I've been so aggressive recently." Eva states. "I just kinda have a teensy little anger problem, hehe."

"A little-" Tyler is cut off as Brick puts his hand over his mouth.

"Glad to have you come around." Brick cheers.

Brick holds his hand out. Eva stares at it for a little.

She shakes his hand. "Alright, nice." She states. "Now are we gonna win this challenge or what?!"

"Yeah we are!" Tyler yells.

"Alright, see you guys there." Eva goodbyes.

The camera swaps to Sierra and Dawn with her seagull in their cabin.

Sierra is glaring at Dawn and tapping her foot on the bed angrily. She goes faster and faster until Dawn finally screams.

"Stop! Why do you keep doing that? You're scaring my bird."

"Dawn and Cody. Cody and Dawn." She grumbles as she rocks back and forth. "It doesn't even sound right!"

Dawn sneaks out of the room and knocks on the guys side of their cabin.

DJ answers the door. "Hello?"

"Can I come in?" She asks.

The camera swaps to Harold, DJ, Cody and Dawn sitting on the beds.

"She is super angry at me, her aura looks like it could explode."

"Why is she so mad at you?" Harold questions.

"Well… she's jealous of me and Cody." Dawn whimpers.

DJ winks at Cody.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to her." Cody asserts.

Harold pulls him back. "Wait, it could be dangerous!"

"No worries, I got this." Cody brags "confidently"

Dawn looks at him and giggles.

The camera swaps to outside of the Bucks cabin as Cody and Sierra scream at each other. Dawn, DJ, and Harold have their heads out of the door looking scared.

"You never say nice things to me Cody!" Sierra yelps.

"I do nice things for you all the time!" Cody snaps. "You're just to busy being a stalker to realize!"

"Cody-kinz, no!"

"Forget it, don't talk to me anymore." Cody strains as he struts out of the cabin. "I think that went well." He says to the 3, still peering out the door.

Chris starts shouting over the loudspeakers. "As much as I'd like to see this train wreck continue, you twerps need to get yourselves ready."

The camera swaps to Dakota and Katie getting ready in the bathroom.

"Can I borrow your spray tan?" Dakota asks.

"What do you mean? I don't use spray tan."

"Oh… well what ethnicity are you?"

"Malaysian, duh." She responds.

"Oh, because everybody online thinks you're Korean."

"Huh, weird."

"Well, now the world knows." Dakota gleams staring at the camera.

"Omg, Dakota, can you like turn that thing off I have to shower."

"I don't know how, it's the stupid confessional camera…"

Dakota and Katie look at each other and then start grabbing at the camera at it fizzles out. "Give me the camera, where's the tape? I want the tape!"

The camera swaps to the teams sitting at the breakfast tables.

Sierra and Cody are sitting at opposite ends of the table glaring at each other as they dramatically eat their oatmeal.

The sounds of teams chatting in the background is heard as the rest of the team look back and forth between them.

"So, are we just gonna sit here in silence or what?" DJ asks.

"YES!" Sierra and Cody yell simultaneously.

DJ looks at Dawn and Harold. They shrug.

Chris walks into the room. "What is that I smell?" He asks.

"Is it Scott?" Dakota asks as she plug her nose. Scott is sitting next to her, he crosses his arms in disappointment.

"No, not that, although I smell it too… I smell tensioooon!" Chris booms. "And tension equals ratings, so keep going you guys, this is good stuff."

The camera pans on a close-up of Sierra slowly munching her apple aggressively.

The camera pans on Cody, doing the same thing.

"As much as I love this awkwardness, I've got a challenge to introduce."

The camera swaps to the contestants at the challenge site. At the challenge site are 3 stone towers that look like the ones from storybooks.

"Welcome campers, today's challenge is going to be Rapunzel themed." He announces.

"Rapunzel themed? Is this a leftover from Total Drama: Action?" Justin asks.

"Why yes, yes it is Justin…" Chris groans. "And as I was saying, for the first part of the challenge, each team must pick one number of their team to climb up the tower. You can either climb normally or collect items from this junk tower. When you get up to the top of the tower, there will be several baskets of hair extensions. With these extensions, you can attach them to your hair. After you've finished attaching them to your hair, you must let it down and have your teammates climb up. After you've gotten your entire team up into the tower, you may begin searching for a hidden diamond within the tower. Don't worry, it's not a real diamond. First and second team back with their diamonds, win immunity. Last place, must eliminated somebody."

The Serpents choose Dakota and the Bears choose Eva to climb the tower first and to be the "Rapunzel".

Dawn, DJ, Cody and Harold are huddled in a group while Sierra is facing away from them in the corner.

"Who should we choose to climb the tower?" Harold asks.

"Sierra has the longest hair." DJ states.

"Yeah, but we can't go up their right now, she's crazy." Cody asserts. "I think you should do it Dawn, you already look like a princess."

"Aw thanks, you look like the frog that turns into a prince." Dawn replies as she gets into position.

"Thanks. Waiiiit…"

Dakota, Eva, and Dawn are standing waiting to climb the tower.

"Your challenge starts…. Now!" Chris announces.

Dakota and Eva run towards their towers and start climbing.

"Ow!" Dakota yells. "This is super hard you guys!"

"Keep going Dakota, tap into that mutant strength."

Dakota lets out a grunt as he eyes glow bright green and grips to the rocks harder. She is moving rapidly up the tower.

"That's it Dakota, keep going." Justin says to her.

The camera pans to Eva heaving herself up the tower.

"Go, Eva!" Tyler cheers.

"I'm… almost… there…" She groans.

"Could have gotten up sooner if we actually assembled the treadmill." Noah states as he glares at Izzy.

"What? What are you looking at?" Izzy questions. "Is there something in my hair?"

The camera swaps to Dawn looking through the trash pile. "This could work." She says as she pulls out a trampoline. She drags it over to the tower under the window.

"Come on Dawn, you got this!" Cody cheers.

Sierra wanders over. "Oh, look at her go, hope she doesn't fall on her head." She whispers creepily.

"Hmmp." Cody blurts out as he moves away from Sierra.

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the confessional. "Who does Cody think he is ignoring me like that? I raised him!"

The camera cuts to Eva at the top of the tower climbing into the window. "I got in guys!"

"Awesome, now start putting in those extensions, we don't have all day!" Noah yells to her.

The camera pans to Dakota almost at the top. "I've almost got it guys, just a few more feet."

She falls off and as she's falling screams "Scott, catch me!"

She lands on Scott and he lets out a groan on the ground.

"Oh, whoops." Dakota whispers. "Sorry."

"Quick Dakota, we don't have all day, go get something from the trash pile." Justin commands.

"Okay…" She moans as she rubs her head and walks to the trash pile.

The camera pans on Dawn jumping on the trampoline. She gets higher and higher.

"Just a little more…" She mumbles.

She grabs one of the rocks under the window. The camera pans on her face. She has wide eyes and looks spooked.

"AAAH!" She yells. "Someone, help me!"

"I'll catch you Dawn!" Cody yells.

Dawn let's go and DJ catches her.

Dawn has her eyes tightly shut but then slowly opens them. "Huh, I made it. Thanks DJ."

"Well, I was gonna do it but that's okay too." Cody boasts.

Dawn giggles.

Harold points at Dakota near the top of the window, climbing with pickaxes. "As wonderful as this all is, we need to get going. Dakota's already at the top."

Sierra walks over and grabs Dawn.

"Hey, put her down!" Cody demands.

Sierra spins around and throws her through the window.

"See, easy." Sierra asserts.

"Ooooow…" Dawn moans through the window.

The camera cuts to Eva at the top of the tower.

"How's it happening?!" Tyler yells.

"I don't understand how these stupid things work! Why do girls use these?" Eva shrieks.

"Put the clips down into your scalp!" Noah yells to her.

The team stares at him weird. "What? My sister makes me put hers in all the time."

The camera cuts to Dakota at the top of her tower rapidly weaving her hair with the extensions.

"Half-way done!" She yells to her team.

"Keep going! We gotta win this!" Katie yells back.

"Yeah.. Keep… going pretty lady…" Scott mumbles as he stands up from his previous tumble, still dizzy.

The camera cuts to Dawn staring at the basket of extensions with a thinking pose. She leans her head out the window and calls some bird over. "I need your help little ones."

She whispers something into the birds ears and they fly into the room with her.

Eva leans her head out of the tower. "Like this Noah?"

"Yes, keep going we don't have a lot of ti-" He stops speaking when he sees Dawn pull her hair out of the window. "How did she do that so fast?!"

"Thanks feathery friends." Dawn vocalizes as the birds fly into the distance.

"Awesome, Dawn!" Cody cheers.

"Let's start climbing." DJ recommends.

They all start climbing the tower.

"This hair smells like bird poop." Harold says in disgust.

Dawn looks down at them from the tower. "Huh… I wonder why."

Dakota finished and calls down to her team. "Oh princes, I'm ready!"

"Finally." Justin groans as they start climbing.

The camera pans to Eva in her tower. "I think I'm… finished." She squirms.

"Let it down, dear beauty." Noah snarks sarcastically.

Eva let's it down as it falls down to her team.

"Chris, why is this hair green?" Brick asks.

"What? It's cheaper than the other colors."

The Bears start climbing up to the tower.

"Why does this hair smell like sweat?" Tyler questions.

"You want to assemble an Ikea treadmill in 80 degree weather?" Eva asks.

"Nope, nope I'm good." Tyler replies as he steps into the tower. "Guys, we made it!" He cheers.

"Woo-hoo!" Izzy cheers. "Alright, let's find this jewel. Ya know, when I was in the RCMP camps they made me find gemstones for them, because it's like a 6th sense of mine."

"I'm sure it is, Izzy." Noah responds.

"It's true!" She yells. Her team looks at her with stern faces. "Okay, well, let's find this thing!"

The camera swaps to Cody, DJ, Harold and Dawn at the top of the tower.

"Hurry up, Sierra!" Cody calls out.

"Only if you apologize for yelling at me!" She screams.

"Fine Sierra, I'm sorry!" Cody apologizes. "But I'm only doing it once!"

"Fine…" Sierra begins to climb the hair aggressively.

"Ow, ow, ow." Dawn whimpers.

Sierra climbs through the window.

"Good job Sierra." Harold congratulates.

Sierra walks by them as she crosses her arms.

"Ugh… I guess we should look for that diamond now." Cody says nervously.

The camera swaps to Dakota, Scott, and Justin pulling Katie through the window.

"Huh...Huh…" Katie catches her breath. "That was tough."

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "I really need to work out more."

Chris shouts through a megaphone. "All teams have reached the top, better hurry and find that diamond." He turns towards the camera. "I love this job."

The camera swaps to the Bears looking in the bedroom, which is the starting room that has the window in it.

Eva angrily looks under the pillows and sheets. "Where is it?!"

"Izzy, come here." Noah commands.

"Alright." Izzy replies as she walks towards him.

"Tyler, grab Izzy and turn her upside down." Noah tells him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just do it."

Tyler picks Izzy up from her legs and turns her upside down. "I don't get it…"

"Move forward and see what happens." Noah says.

Tyler moves forward a little.

"Beep, beep, beep." Izzy blurts out.

"See?" Noah questions.

"Alright, awesome!" Tyler cheers as he runs around the room with Izzy.

The camera swaps to the Bucks searching through the room.

"Come to papa, diamond." Harold says as he looks under the bed and reaches his arm in. "Ow!" He shouts as he brings his arm back from under the bed with a mouse trap on it.

Chris shouts through his megaphone. "Oh, I forgot, there may be some *surprises* on the way!"

"Gosh!" Harold screams.

The camera pans to Dawn looking downstairs in the cupboard. A massive pile of flour falls on her. She pokes her head out. "Someone? Heeelp!"

She sees the diamond that is a few feet away in the flour pile. "Just… a little… more.." She strains.

Sierra wanders downstairs and sees her. "Oh, heeeey Dawn."

"Sierra! Help me out!"

"I could except… I'm just gonna take the diamond and bring it to Cody so he sees how useful I am."

"Cody is never gonna like you if you stalk him his whole life." Dawn cries.

"What? How am I supposed to get him to like me then?" She asks.

"He doesn't mind being friends, you're just tearing you guys farther apart."

"Maybe… no!" Sierra blurts out. "You're wrong! Cody is gonna love me!"

Dawn puts her leg out and trips Sierra. The diamond Sierra was holding flies into the air and falls into the sink drain.

"Nice going, Dawn." Sierra grunts.

The camera swaps to the Serpents frantically looking through the tower. Dakota is in the bathroom.

"Guys, I found the diamond!" She calls out.

"Awesome." Katie says as she walks into the bathroom with Justin and Scott.

"But… just one problem." Dakota moans as she looks into the toilet.

The camera swaps to the Bears in the basement of the tower staring at the diamond on a mountain of laundry that must be about 30 feet tall.

"Okay, we're gonna have to send in Izzy, I'm not touching that stuff." Noah asserts.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Izzy whispers as she climbs on top of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Eva asks.

"Just wait here." Izzy whispers as she gets a melon from the fridge.

"Why is there food in the fridge?" Noah questions loudly.

She takes the melon and rubs it on her shirt so it creates a static charge and throws it at the diamond.

The diamond bounces around the room until it hits Brick in the face.

"Epic!" Tyler screams. "Let's get this to Chris fast."

The camera swaps to the Bears climbing from the tower.

"We got the diamond!" Brick exclaims to Chris.

"Excellent, you're the first team to arrive. You guys get a reward."

"Woo-hoo!" They cheer.

"A cup holder to go with your treadmill and a 12 pack of soda."

Chris and the Bears look at the Serpents struggling to get out of their window.

"Okay, just a little lower." Katie strains.

They get her about 20 feet from the ground before she slips.

Katie falls and lands on the ground. "Oooow…"

"Do you have the diamond?" Chris asks.

Katie is laying with her face on the ground. She slowly lifts her hand up and reveals the diamond.

"And the Serpents take 2nd place!" Chris exclaims.

Scott, Dakota, and Justin cheer from the window.

Katie lifts her face up. "Yaaaaaay…."

The camera swaps to the Bucks looking at the sink.

"Nice going, Sierra." Cody whines.

"It wasn't me! It was Dawn!" Sierra defends as she points at Dawn, who is being pulled out of the pile of flour by DJ and Harold.

Chris shouts through the megaphone. "Give it up you guys, the other 2 teams already won. See you at elimination!"

The camera swaps to the elimination ceremony.

"Here on this plate, I have 4 candied charcoals, which means 4 of you stay, one must go." Chris announces.

"And the people who are safe are… Cody and Harold."

The camera pans to DJ, Dawn, and Sierra sitting on the stumps.

"All of you received votes tonight, and one of you will leave, but it's not gonna be Dawn or DJ. Sierra, you've been eliminated."

"What?!" Sierra questions loudly.

"Follow me to the submarine of shame."

The camera swaps to Sierra getting into the submarine while her teammates onlook.

"Dawn and Cody…" She whimpers. "I'm sorry…"

Everybody gasps.

"I was rude to you guys, I shouldn't have been so mean… Cody, you can date whoever you want."

"Aw, that's adorable." Chris awes.

"Wow, thanks Sierra. That's so noble of you." Cody replies. "Even after all this time, I didn't vote for you because I still had hope you would turn sane..."

"Cody, I'm rooting for you! Don't let anybody beat you!" Sierra cries.

Chris closes the hatch on the submarine and it drives off into the ocean.

The Bucks look onward in surprise.

The camera swaps to the Bucks walking back to their cabin. Justin and Katie are sitting on the porch and Eva, Izzy, and Noah are assembling the Ikea treadmill again.

"Yeah, Katie, I'm trying to get a tan."

"But it's night time." Katie responds.

"I mean, later." He groans.

"Oooooh. Gotcha."

Dawn walks up to them. "You know, looks aren't everything."

"What? That thing you just said, it doesn't make sense." Justin says as he scratches his head in confusion.

"Take it how you will." She whispers as she wanders past them.

Katie and Justin look at each other confused.

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody sitting on the porch looking into the moonlight.

"Isn't it whimsical?" Dawn questions to him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it is." He responds nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asks him. "You soul looks a little damaged."

"I'm so shaken by this Sierra thing, I haven't really been without her for a long time."

"It's okay, you have me." She states as she moves closer to him.

They face each other and kiss.

DJ and Harold look through the screening on their cabin door and fist pump.

The camera swaps to Chris in the camera control room.

"Wuh-hoh, looks like a romance has formed!" Chris exclaims. "Will Cody stop having Vietnam flashbacks of Sierra? Will Eva ever assemble the treadmill properly? Come back next week to witness backstabbing, betrayal, romance, and pathetic challenge performance on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"


	10. Episode 10: Boney Island Blackout

Hello everybody and thank you to all the people who have followed/favorited this so far. Shout-out to Arthr1tis, Epifiano Therion, MegaloArtManiac, Mondo Grass, RempiRumpi, Sir Pootis, daseej665, and xmon232 for following this story.

If anybody is wondering, there are going to be 24 episodes in this series, including the Aftermath specials.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island!" Chris begins to announce. "The 3 teams faced off in a Rapunzel themed challenge, which may or may not have been leftovers from Total Drama Action. In the challenge, one member from each team would climb their respective towers and weave extensions into their hair and let it down so the rest of the team could climb up. After each team got to the top, they would search for a hidden diamond within the tower. Last team back would have to face elimination, which ended up being the Bucks because of Sierra's pushy campaign against Dawn to take the diamond to Cody herself. In the end, Sierra got the boot for being a major creepo, but not before apologizing for her terrible actions."

"Who will go home this episode? Who will get just that much closer to the sweet cashola? Find out right now, right here on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera pans to Cody and Harold looking at a toy magazine.

DJ walks over to them. "What's that?"

"It's a magic Steve's magic toy collection magazine." Harold replies.

"The mega-bot 3000 is on sale for only 30 dollars!" Cody exclaims.

"Aren't you guys a little too old to be playing with toys like that?" DJ asks.

"This isn't just any toy DJ, this is the future of mega bots as we know it." Harold explains geekily.

"It has pop rocks powered jets, a catapult, and real laser beam eyes." Cody describes. "This isn't kids stuff."

"Okay, have fun." DJ states as he walks out of the cabin to see Eva running on the treadmill.

"I see you built the treadmill." DJ conversates.

"Yup, top of the line quality too." Eva responds. "I'm surprised, this show usually cheaps out on production."

Katie walks over to them. "Hey, you guys fixed the treadmill."

"Yup, only took forever." Noah snarks as he wanders over with Izzy.

"Well mind if I take a crack at it?" Katie asks.

"Sure." Eva replies as she jumps off the treadmill. "All yours."

"Nice!" Katie cheers as she jumps on and starts running.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Yeah, I need to work out more. You see how athletic the other contestants are?"

As Katie runs on the treadmill Dakota walks out and wanders over to her.

"Ew… what are you doing?" she asks.

"Working out?" She replies, confused.

"Ew gross, make sure you shower after that." Dakota whines.

They make blank faces at each other and then start laughing.

"No Katie stop it!" She yells aloud as she slaps herself and falls off the treadmill.

"Um… Okay… well that's um… you need help?" Dakota asks.

"No-no, I'm fine." Katie slurs as she gets up.

"You need an ice pack or something?"

"Nawz, I got thiz, let's go get ready for breakfast." Katie grumbles as she walks in one direction with her eyes crossed.

Dakota spins her around. "The bathroom is that way."

"Right right, I knew that."

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody giggling on the porch as DJ approaches them.

"What are you two love birds laughing about?" DJ asks.

"Oh nothing." Dawn replies. "Speaking of birds, my seagull was saying your name again this morning."

"Really?" DJ squeaks.

"Yup, he's in my cabin. Why don't you go see him?"

"Will do." He replies as he walks into the cabin.

"Birds can say people names?" Cody questions.

"No. Well, at least not in the normal way humans conversate." Dawn responds.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because, I feel bad for what happened to DJ in World Tour. I could never deal with hurting my animal friends."

"Oh, well that's nice." Cody says as looks into the distance. "Look at those.. Um… trees." He mumbles awkwardly.

"I know right?" Dawn questions. "They're so whimsical. And not only that, but they provide so many homes for woodland creatures."

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "I get way too nervous around Dawn, especially because when I look at her face, all I see is Sierra…"

Chris starts shouting over the loudspeakers. "Morning campers, get ready and head to the mess hall for a very special breakfast."

The camera swaps to Tyler, Noah, and Brick in the bathroom.

Tyler heaves and ho's as he strains to put his bag on the counter.

"Need some help?" Brick asks.

"No, I got this, trust me." Tyler replies as he begins to sweat.

"Really?" Noah questions. "Because, it seems like you're struggling."

"Nope, I'm fine, just part of my normal exercise routine."

"What's in your bag anyways?" Noah interrogates.

Tyler zips open his bag. "Miniature Alejandro sculptures." He announces proudly.

"What? Why?" Noah asks with a look of disgust on his face. "Like I've said before, he's like an eel dipped in oil."

"He's not that bad." Tyler states.

"He ruined your chance at a million dollars." Noah sneers.

"He just wanted to win, that's all. Plus, he's my only follower on Snap-blog."

"I'm sure he is Tyler… I'm sure he is." Noah snarks as he slow-claps.

Brick gets his hair dye out of his bag and begins to lather it on.

"Oh no, not this again." Noah moans.

"What? It reminds me of WAR!"

"Huh, that's dark coming from you G-I-Joke."

"Hey, only Jo can call me that!"

"Really?" Noah asks. "Like how you would be cool with a girlfriend calling you a name like that? Hmmmmm." Noah stretches his neck out to Brick in a cartoony fashion.

"Of course not! Jo is despicable, and manipulative and…"

He is cut off by Tyler. "And hot!"

Brick and Noah stare at him awkwardly.

"What?"

The camera swaps to the teams sitting in the mess hall.

Justin picks Scott's arm up while he's eating his food.

"Your skin pigmentation looks like it needs some dihydroxyacetone." He states.

"Huh, I'm impressed. That's a big word for you." Scott replies.

Chris walks into the room and winks at Chef who is behind the counter.

"Hello campers, today's challenge is about to begin." He announces followed by about 5 seconds of silence.

"Sooo… What's the challenge?" Noah asks.

"Your challenge should start, right about…. Now."

The contestants look around, confused.

"I don't get it." Katie snarks.

"Chef, did you forget to put the special powder in the food?" Chris whines.

Chef looks guilty. "Whoops."

"Whatever, initiate plan B."

Chris and Chef put masks on as gas leaks from the room.

"Excuse me? What's happening…" Dakota cries.

The contestants start coughing and then drop to the floor.

"I love this job." Chris gleams.

The camera swaps to the contestants in a truck.

"Oooow." They moan.

"Where are we?" Scott questions.

"We're in a truck, genius." Noah snarks.

"Does anybody remember what happened?" Katie questions aloud.

"I remember Chef and Chris talking about drugging us." Izzy blurts out.

"Oh great, another one of these challenges." Scott moans.

Eva stands up and starts punching the walls. "Let, me, out!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the confessional. "I have a thing about small spaces."

Bumping sounds are heard before the campers are dumped onto the ground.

"See ya, suckers!" Chef yells before driving off and leaving behind a strange technological device, which he threw out the window.

"What's this?" Tyler asks as he stares at the strange device.

"Pick it up and see." Eva commands.

Tyler brings the strange device close to everybody.

The machine starts speaking as it shows a video of Chris. "Hello, campers. You may be wondering what just happened. Don't worry, we wouldn't leave you here to die… maybe." He laughs.

"I've dropped you guys off on Boney Island, a different Boney Island then the original one near Camp Wawanakwa. Your objective; to try and figure out how to get back to the main island."

"Ugh, great, it's too early for this." Dakota whines as she starts to crouch on the ground.

Scott picks her up and shakes her.

"Is that you, my prince?" She mumbles in a trance.

Scott drops her on the ground. "Get up lazy bones."

"Ooow, hey what gives?"

Dakota and Scott start fighting each other.

Katie comes between them. "Hey guys stop, we have to work together for this challenge, right Justin?"

The camera pans to Justin looking at himself in a pocket sized mirror. "Huh, what did you say Katie?"

"Oh, never mind…" She grumbles as she pulls Dakota and Scott by their ears.

The camera pans to the Bears looking around dazed.

"Uh, which way is the island?" Brick asks.

"Why don't you ask Izzy, she's great at directions." Eva suggests.

The Bears look around and can't find Izzy.

"Izzy? Where'd you go?" Tyler asks.

The Bears hear a chattering sound coming from behind a pile of twigs.

"Izzy? Is that you?" Noah asks.

Izzy jumps out of the bushes. "Rooooar!"

"Aaaaah!" They all scream.

Izzy starts laughing. "Haha, I can't believe you guys fell for that!"

"Izzy, don't scare us like that! We got a challenge to do anyways." Noah asserts.

"What do you guys mean? We're obviously gonna win this challenge." Izzy states.

"Why? The other teams already left?" Noah snarks.

"Did you guys forget?" Izzy asks. "I'm an excellent tracker. I can get us back in no time."

"Well what are you waiting for? Take us back." Eva commands.

Izzy puts her nose to the ground and starts sniffing until she's out of sight from the camera. The Bears look at each other and shrug as they follow her.

The camera swaps to the Bucks wandering around.

"How are we gonna get back?" DJ questions. "I'm freakin' out dude!"

Harold slaps him in the face. "Pull, yourself, together!"

"How can I? We're lost and there's no way we can find our way back." He whimpers.

"Calm down guys! Let's just follow the birds in the air. They're probably migrating to the main island this time of year." Cody explains.

"Oh wow, so knowledgeable." Dawn swoons.

Cody blushes.

"There!" DJ calls out. "There's a bird right there!"

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Harold asserts.

The camera swaps to the Serpents.

"So how do we figure out what direction we need to go?" Justin asks.

"Well, since I have an incredible sense of direction, I say we go that way." Katie suggests as she points north.

"Why don't we go south?" Scott asks. "I can feel the breeze coming from there, which means the coastline is nearby"

"And what makes you think your sense of direction is better than mine?" Katie asks aggressively.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you got yourself and Sadie lost in that one episode."

"You have no idea what you're talking about…" Katie shouts. "Okay never mind…. Fair point."

"Really?" Scott interrogates as he tilts his head.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "Crack? Is that what she smokes? She smokes crack?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "I don't know what came over me… It's not like me to get angry… about most things."

The camera swaps to the Bears following Izzy, who still has her nose pointed towards the ground.

Izzy pushes her head through some bushes. "There!" She shouts as she points at the beach.

"Great job, Izzy!" Brick shouts.

"Izzy you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a beach!" Tyler exclaims.

Noah points to an island. "I'm guessing that island over there with the huge volcano is the one we're after."

"But how are we gonna get over there?" Eva asks.

"We're gonna have to swim!" Izzy bursts out as she jumps into the water.

Brick, Tyler, and Eva shrug as they get into the water. Noah looks nervous.

"What's wrong Noah, can't swim?" Eva teases.

"No, I can't!" Noah responds.

"Oh…Crap…" Eva moans.

The camera swaps to the Bucks looking up at the birds.

"I'm… so… exhausted…" Harold gasps.

"Keep running, I think we're almost there!" Cody commands.

They walk past some trees onto the beach.

"Look, we're here guys!" DJ shouts. "I'm coming mama!"

Cody looks around. "I don't see the island anywhere."

"I guess we're gonna have to walk around until we find it." Harold asserts.

The camera swaps to the Serpents fanning themselves.

"It's…. so…. hot…" Justin pants.

"Oh, you guys are a bunch of big babies." Scott groans. "I can literally hear the waves, let's go!"

"Uh, fine, but I won't enjoy it." Dakota mumbles.

Scott pushes some palm leaves out of the way. "Look, there's the beach!" He exclaims as his team runs into the water.

"Aw, so refreshing." Katie cries.

"You guys see the island anywhere?" Scott asks as he has his hand under his eyes to block the sun.

"There! That must be the one!" Dakota calls out.

"Hey, it is." Scott agrees. "Didn't know your brain had it in it."

Dakota stomps on his toe and he falls down.

"Hehehe." Dakota laughs.

Scott pulls Dakota's leg down and she falls as well.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" She whines.

"Guys, no offense, but shut up." Justin asserts. "Also, how are we gonna get over there?" He asks.

"Look." Dakota points at Katie, who is weaving a boat out of leaves.

"Look guys, I making us a boat!" Katie cheers as she rapidly weaves.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Scott asks.

"I'm a third generation basket weaver champion, duh." She says, like it was obvious. "Now let's get this baby in the water."

The Serpents put the boat in the water and get in it.

Scott grabs some sticks from the shore. "These will come in handy, get paddling."

The camera swaps to the Bears swimming in the water towards the island. Noah is sitting on a pouch made of leaves on Eva's back.

"You doing okay, buddy?" Eva asks.

"Yeah yeah, suuuper fiine." He strains nervously.

The camera swaps to the Bucks running around the island.

"Is that it?" Dawn asks.

"Must be, it has a ginormous volcano on it." Harold snorts.

"How are we gonna get over there?" DJ asks.

"Dawn, can't you tell some dolphins to ride us across or something?" Cody questions.

"I can't talk to underwater animals, that's not how it works." She responds.

"Why is that not how it works?" Cody asks.

Dawn shrugs.

"Well, we have to find some way across." DJ states.

"Can't we just ride on your back?" Dawn asks.

"No way, I-I-I'm not a great swimmer." DJ stutters.

"But you did it for us in Island." Harold says.

"Okay fine, but only cause you guys collectively way about 100 pounds."

The camera shows DJ rapidly swimming as Harold, Dawn, and Cody cheer while on his back.

The camera swaps to the Bears arriving on the Island and crawling on shore.

"Where are the cabins? I don't see them?" Eva asks.

"We swam to the wrong island!" Noah exclaims as he facepalms.

"Uuuugh!" They all groan.

"We can't swim back, it's exhausting." Brick moans.

"Yeah… yeah I second that…" Izzy gasps.

"Pfft, wimps." Noah snarks.

The camera swaps to the Serpents arriving on shore.

"Look, there's Chris!" Dakota yells as she points to him.

"Welcome back." Chris greets as they pull their boat farther into the black sand. "Is that a boat?" He asks. "Impressive."

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" Katie interrogates.

"Yup. Congratulations, you guys win immunity and a prize for coming in first."

The Serpents cheer and jump for their victory.

"And as a first place prize, you guys get this punching bag already put together, that Chef has already carried to your cabin." Chris announces.

"Oh… yay… exercise." Dakota groans.

DJ pulls up on to the shore with his team on his back.

"Chris… I'm… huh… here." DJ gasps.

"Indeed you are. And for coming in 2nd place, your team also wins immunity."

"Woo-hoo!" The team cheers.

DJ buries his face in the sand. "Yaaaaay…"

"And where are the Bears?" He asks.

The Bears arrive on shore and they all fall on the ground.

"Why hello there Bears. Somebody is a little tardy." Chris mocks.

"We swam to the wrong island." Noah sneers.

"Oh, I forgot to mention in the video, there are multiple volcanic islands around here."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Noah asks angrily.

"Sheesh, can't a host forget something every once in a while?" He whines. "Anyways, because you guys arrived last, I'll have fun seeing you at tonight's elimination ceremony."

The camera swaps to Eva, Izzy, and Noah behind the cabin as the sun sets and the horizon is colored a dark orange.

"So, who are we voting for?" Noah asks. "Tyler or Brick?"

"I don't know…" Eva moans. "I've kinda grown a liking to both of them."

"You can't let your feelings get in the way, this is a competition. No hard feelings." Noah asserts.

"Okay… I guess."

The camera swaps to the elimination ceremony.

"Why hello Bears, looks like you guys were a little overdue for another loss." Chris snarks.

"The following players are safe: Eva and Izzy."

"Brick, Tyler, and Noah. One of you must stay, the other must go. Who's it gonna be?" Chris asks.

Chris holds the candied charcoal above his head as dramatic music plays and the camera focuses on dramatic shots of the contestants. "Noah and Brick, you two are safe. Sorry Tyler."

The camera swaps to Tyler walking down the dock with his luggage as he high fives his teammates.

"It was fun while it lasted."

Brick wipes a tear from his eye. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"You too dude." Tyler replies. "I'll have a fun time at the resort though. Woo-hoo!" He shouts as the submarine drives into the ocean.

Chris turns towards the camera. "Tyler has just been voted off the island. Who will go home next episode? Who is going to get into some fights, and who will get one step closer to winning the cash prize? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**19th: Sadie  
18th: Mike  
17th: Beth  
16th: Zoey  
15th: Anne Maria  
14th: Sierra  
13th: ****Tyler**


	11. Episode 11: These Puns Are Koala-Tea

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island." Chris begins to announce. "Chef and I dumped the kids on a knockoff Boney Island, where their challenge was to find their way back to the island. The Bears were in the lead, or at least they thought they were, until they realized they swam to the wrong island. The Bears came in last place, and it was bye-bye Tyler."

"Who will be shoved into a submarine this episode? Who will betray each other? Found out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows the sun rising a beautiful yellowish-orange color. It then pans to Katie going at it on the punching bag.

"Wew, wee, hooo." She gasps as she punches the giant red bag.

Dakota walks out of the cabin and lets out a big yawn. She then walks over to Katie.

"Why do you insist on exercising so early?" Dakota asks.

"Because, we're in a competition here Dakota." Katie replies. "You should start taking this more seriously."

"But I'm not here for the money, I'm here for the camera time." Dakota responds.

"That's not what your dad said on Snap-blog."

"What? What did he say?" Dakota whines.

"He said a month ago that he cut off your allowance."

"Oh… I forgot."

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "After it cost a ton of money for my anti-mutant cosmetic surgery, my dad cut off my allowance! So I guess I should take Katie's advice."

"You're right Katie, I need to toughen up! No more miss nice princess!" Dakota exclaims.

She punches the punching bag and it swings back and hits her to the ground. "Ouch…." She moans.

"Dakota? Are you okay?" Katie asks, rushing to her.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine…" She grumbles. "I need an ice pack or something…"

Scott and Justin emerge from the cabin.

"What happened here?" Justin asks.

"Dakota got attacked by a 50 pound bag." Katie responds.

"Hahahah!" Scott laughs loudly as he points at her.

Katie and Justin give him weird looks.

Scott rubs his neck nervously. "Oh, Um… that was about something else."

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Who does this ginger wuss think he is?"

"Shut up Scott, you're such a loser." Katie snarks.

"I said it was about something else, sheesh!" Scott replies.

Chris starts shouting over the loudspeakers. "You guys know the drill by now, shove some food in your gob."

"Come on Justin, let's go." Scott snarls.

Katie and Scott exchange dirty looks.

The camera swaps to Noah and Brick getting ready in the bathroom.

"Mmmmmmph." Brick mumbles sadly as he starts to brush his teeth.

Noah side-eyes him.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Brick whines as he flops his body around dramatically.

"Okay, what is it?!" Noah asks aggressively.

"I'm sad, Noah!" Brick whimpers as his eyes begin to water.

"Why? Is this about Tyler?" He questions. "He was annoying."

"He was my best friend… and you're so mean to me…"

Noah walks over and pats Brick's shoulder as he cries into the sink.

"There-there… there-there." Noah comforts.

"I-I-I, don't get iiiiit!"

"Okay, this is getting kinda gross." Noah states. "You want a tissue?"

Brick looks at him and nods his head as he sniffles.

The camera swaps to the dining area where Scott and Justin are the only ones to be sitting there.

"So Justin, I was thinking, why don't you…."

"What? Join you an alliance and vote off Katie?" Justin asks.

"How did you know?"

"Because, it's obvious." Justin replies.

"How do I know you'll actually do it?"

"Well, it's your funeral I suppose." Justin snarks. "You don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Katie and Dakota walk into the dining area.

"Hi." Dakota greets innocently.

"What were you guys talking about?" Katie interrogates.

"Oh, nothing." Justin mumbles. "You guys should sit down, it'll hurt your ankles standing for too long."

The camera swaps to the contestants eating their breakfast on 3 different tables, separated by team.

Brick pulls out a lucky rabbit's foot from his pocket. "Look at this guys, this little guy has kept me safe in cadet training."

"Aw, cool!" Izzy yells. "Ya know, I hear they work a lot better if you cut off a real rabbit's foot."

Noah and Brick are sitting across from Izzy and Eva. Brick and Noah give weird looks to Izzy.

"What?" She questions as she tilts her head.

Dawn slides across the floor to Brick creepily. "Is that a rabbit's foot?" She asks in his ear.

Brick jumps onto Noah's head.

"Oh, sorry Dawn, didn't see you there." Brick says.

"Get off of me!" Noah exclaims. Brick climbs down back into his seat.

"Rabbit's feet are only actually lucky if it's a real rabbit's foot, and you wouldn't carry around such a gruesome item, would you?" Dawn asks.

"Of course not…" Brick replies.

"Good." Dawn replies. "Now I must go fill my mouth with food items."

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "That girl, is seriously weird."

Chris walks into the room. "Hello campers, ready for today's challenge?"

"That depends, are you going to put us to sleep again?" Noah asks.

"Nope, not this time." Chris smiles. "Follow me, if you will."

The camera swaps to the starting area of the mutant vegetation challenge from episode 6.

"Welcome campers, to today's challenge." Chris announces.

"Aw yes, I'm so ready." Harold snorts. He does some "karate" moves and falls over after losing balance. "I'm okay."

"For today's challenge, you teams will be in search of 2 ingredients for making eucalyptus tea for these thirsty koalas."

The camera shows 3 koalas in cages. They're all standing completely still, except for blinking.

"Each team must collect some wild eucalyptus that has been placed in random parts of the island, and some fresh water from the northern waterfall." Chris explains. "After you've found these ingredients, you must come back here and brew the tea in these pots. The team that fails to complete this challenge, will be sending somebody home. And because the Serpents got first place last time, they get a compass."

"Did the eucalyptus get planted?" Harold asks. "Because they can grow rapidly and become an invasive plant-" He is caught off by Chris.

"Calm down Harold, the plants are in pots, nothing to worry about." Chris groans. "On the count of 3, you may begin your challenge. 1, 2, 3!"

The teams race off. The Furious Bears and Malicious Bucks head north for the spring water, and the Serpents begin to the East looking for eucalyptus.

The camera swaps to the Serpents looking through some bushes.

Katie points towards something off screen. "Is that it?" She asks. "Scott, come help me pull this thing out."

As Katie and Scott walk away, Justin nudges Dakota on the elbow. "Hey Dakota?"

"What?" She responds.

"Have you noticed how aggressive Katie has become?" He questions.

"No, what do you mean?"

"Never mind."

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "I'm gonna have to be more slick than that…"

"Okay, that wasn't what we were looking for." Katie asserts. "Let's keep moving."

The camera swaps to the Bears.

Eva has her head down and is moping.

Izzy turns to her. "Eva, what's wrong?"

"I feel bad for having to vote Tyler off when I just started to tolerate him." She responds.

"Aw, don't be sad." Izzy cheers. "Will a million dollars make you feel better?"

Eva looks up and smirks. "Yes."

"Then let's go get that invasive plant!" Izzy exclaims to the air with her hands up.

"Yeeeaah!" The team cheers.

The bushes start to rustle.

"Is that you Izzy?" Brick asks.

"She's standing right next to you." Noah snarks.

A huge brown bear comes out of the bushes and scares them away.

The camera swaps to the Bears panting in a clearing of viney trees trying to catch their breath.

"Is everybody okay?" Brick asks. "I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if I lost my platoon."

"We're fine." Noah responds. "But which way is north now?"

The camera swaps to the Bucks.

"Look, there's the waterfall!" Cody calls out. "Now we just have to take this water back to camp and…"

A bear walks by them scratching itself with a stick. It plops itself down for a nap right by the river with the waterfall.

"Oh, crap." Harold moans.

"It's fine guys, it's just a cute little bear." Dawn comforts.

"A little bear?" DJ questions.

"I'll just go talk to the bear, no worries."

Dawn walks up to the stream but comes back shortly after reaching it.

"We're gonna need a carrying device for the water." She tells her team.

"Well, what are we gonna use?" Cody asks.

"I've got a lunch bag." DJ whispers as he pulls it out of his pants.

"Okay, DJ, I love you man, but nobody wants to touch a lunch bag from your pants." Cody squeals.

"Okay fine, I'll do it!" DJ whisper-yells.

He slowly tip-toes up to the river and collects some water. He tiptoes back to his team and whispers. "I got it guys." Just as he says that, he trips on the bear.

The bear slowly rises as DJ shifts his eyes towards it.

DJ quickly gets up and runs away.

The bear roars loudly.

"Dawn, do something!" Cody commands.

"Okay, hold on guys." Dawn assures. "Come here little bear." She whispers to it calmly.

The bear makes a calm face until it roars again and knocks the Bucks through some bushes.

"Ruuuun!" They yell in sync as they scurry off.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "What was up with that bear? It barely felt like it had a spark of life."

The camera swaps to the Serpents looking at one of the pots.

"There, there!" Dakota yells.

"Where is there?" Scott asks.

"Over there!" She exclaims as she stomps her foot and points.

"Good eye, Dakota." Justin sweet-talks.

Katie tries to pull the pot out from the ground. "Little help?" Katie asks as the camera shows Dakota looking in a hand-held mirror and Justin looking at his nails.

"Okay, fine, I'll help." Scott moans.

Scott and Katie pull the pot from the ground.

"Good, now let's go north to the waterfall." Katie suggests.

"Which way is north now?" Scott grills. "We've been going in all different directions looking for this plant."

"We'll have to go to the beach and travel along until we reach north with out compass, these plants are so hard to travel through." Katie replies. "Let's go."

The camera swaps to the Bears near the river. The bear is nowhere to be seen, since it chased the Bucks into the forest.

"How are we gonna collect this water?" Eva asks.

"Leave it to me." Izzy says menacingly.

She climbs into a tree while spy music plays, she's crawling up like a retarded monkey. She gets to the top of a tree. "See guys, look, coconuts."

"Bring one down Izzy, we can use one as a bowl!" Noah calls to her.

"Oh, you were gonna use it for a bowl? I was just gonna eat em." Izzy bashes her head against a coconut and 4 fall from the tree.

"Nice job, Izzy." Eva congratulates. Izzy jumps down from the tree.

"Here, crack this Eva." Noah asks of her.

She cracks the coconut open straight in half.

Noah takes the coconut halves and fills them with water. "Here, everybody take 2 halves and carry them slowly."

The camera swaps back to the Bucks. They have beards and tribal face paint on.

"How long have we been out here." Cody moans as he twitches his eyes.

"I don't know, but it feels like forever…" Harold groans.

Dawn is rocking back and forth on a rock.

DJ looks at her. "How come you couldn't calm the bear down?"

Dawn slowly turns her head to him. "I don't know…. It's never happened before… the bear felt so distant." She stutters as she continues to rock.

Cody gets up and trips on a pot.

"Hey, isn't that the pot we need for the challenge!?" DJ exclaims.

"Yeah, it is." Harold states oddly calmly.

The Bucks stare at each other before throwing their hands in the air and celebrating.

"WOO-HOOO!" They cheer.

"We can still win, we gotta go back to the river!" DJ commands.

The camera swaps to the Serpents at the river. Katie is weaving a bowl out of grass.

"There, perfect, let's get the water." Katie says as the water flows into the bowl she made.

"We should get back to Chris fast." Justin suggests.

The camera swaps to the Bears mucking through a thick part of the forest.

"It feels like we've been walking forever." Brick moans.

"I already drank 2 of the coconuts…" Izzy groans.

Her team stares at her. "What?"

Noah sighs as he looks into the sky. His vision is blurring.

"Hey? Is that one of the pots we need in that tree?" Noah asks.

"I think it is." Eva replies.

"Izzy, can you climb up there?" Brick asks.

"Yeah… hold on…" She starts to slowly climb the tree like a sloth.

The camera swaps to the Serpents coming out of the clearing to Chris.

"Chris!" Katie calls out.

"Welcome Serpents, you're the first team to arrive." Chris states. "Put the leaves and water in one of the pots above the campfire and start cookin'."

The Bears come out of the clearing. "Waaait!" They cry.

Chris says the same thing he said to the Serpents.

The camera pans to the Serpents brewing the tea in the pot.

"Is it ready yet?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know, I don't drink tea." Katie responds.

"Looks brewed enough, let's get going." Justin says.

The Serpents get to the koala cage.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "You guys remember when Gwen got that eucalyptus allergy? Gross!"

The koala growls through the cage.

Scott looks at Dakota nervously. "Ladies first."

Dakota looks back at her team and they're doing thumbs-up while putting on fake smiles.

"Ugh… I hate this show." Dakota moans. "Nice.. koala…" She pours the tea into the tea cup inside the koala's cage without getting mauled.

"Nice!" Chris exclaims. "That means, you guys get first place! Let's see how the Bears are doing."

Chris locks his eyes on Brick getting mauled by the koala.

"Just…" Noah begins to say before he's cut off by Brick's screaming.

Eva punches him in the face which gets him to pass out. She takes the koala, puts it back in the cage, and gives the tea to it.

"And the Bears win 2nd place!" Chris announces.

"Waaaiiit!" Cody yells as his team comes from the clearing.

"We got the stuff, Chris." DJ explains.

"Too bad that you guys are late. It's elimination time for you guys this evening."

"Aaaaw…" They moan.

Chris turns towards the Serpents. "And for coming in first place, you guys win this box of donuts and cherry soda."

"Woo-hoo!" They cheer as they lift Dakota up in the air.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "I've never felt more loved!"

Dawn runs up to Chris. "What was that bear back there? I couldn't tame it!"

"It's mechanical." Chris responds. "Got too many lawsuits and stuff about animal cruelty and we had some left over from Pahkitew."

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Phew, I thought I lost touch with the only things that have understood me since I was young."

The camera switches to the Serpents partying with their soda and donuts.

Katie walks over to the Bears on their porch. "Hey, what kind of soda did you guys win from that one challenge?" She asks.

"Lemon-lime." Eva replies.

"Oh cool, wanna trade?" Katie questions to them. "I'm not a fan of cherry."

"Cherry? I love cherry!" Izzy and Eva yell simultaneously.

Katie and Eva trade cans of soda."Thanks for the trade, Katie." Eva smiles.

"No problem." She whispers. "But between me and you… I wouldn't trust Justin or Scott when we get to the merge, those two are trouble."

"Really?" Eva asks. "Thanks for telling me."

"That's what friends are for." Katie replies as she walks back to her party.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "It's okay Justin, it's not personal, you're just expendable." She laughs menacingly.

The camera pans to the Bucks sitting sadly on their porch.

Chris shouts over the loudspeakers. "Get your butts to the elimination ceremony."

The camera swaps to the bonfire ceremony.

"If you receive one of these local delicacies, you are safe." Chris explains. The players have already voted.

"The following players are safe: Cody and Harold."

Dawn and DJ look at each other nervously.

"And the final candy goes to…

Dawn. DJ, you've been eliminated."

DJ looks sad but smiles as he gets up. "Well, it was a pleasure to be on your guys teams."

The camera swaps to DJ walking down the dock with his luggage. He climbs into the submarine.

"Bye DJ, we'll really miss you." Dawn goodbyes.

Cody waltzes up to him. "Sorry for voting you off… I really like everybody on the team and…"

"Don't worry, it's fine, no hard feelings." DJ responds.

The submarine drives off into the beach.

Chris turns towards the camera. "DJ has just been voted off the island, who will go home next episode and who will get one elimination closer to victory? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. If anybody was left confused:

**Cody and Harold voted for DJ. (They liked him least)**

**Dawn voted for Harold. (She liked him least)**

**DJ voted for Dawn. (He thought it was weird she went crazy about the bear)**

These may seem a bit weird, but all 4 of them are friends so it's difficult for them to make a decision about votes for each other.

Also, if any of you would like to send private messages or reviews and tell me who you're rooting for so far, I would greatly appreciate it. Next episode is going to be another Aftermath episode with Anne Maria, Sierra, DJ, and Tyler being interviewed.


	12. Episode 12: Aftermath II

**The Aftermath theme plays as clips of the contestants getting hurt shows on screen.**

The camera switches to Topher sitting on the couch, with the giant TV above head.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama: Kazan Island Aftermath!" Topher greets. "I'm your host Topher! And coming out of the curtain now is my beautiful co-host Lindsay!"

Topher points at the curtain as the camera pans to it.

"I said.." He growls. "Lindsay!"

Lindsay emerges from the curtain holding a bunch of sandwiches. She plops herself down on the couch.

"Lindsay? Are those sandwiches?" He asks.

"Yeah, want one." Lindsay responds.

"No, silly, you know I can't have any, I like to watch my carbs."

"Suit yourself." She says as she shoves one into her mouth.

"Why don't you tell the audience what took you so long." Topher fake smiles.

"Oh, um, Tod, there was an emergency backstage." She replies.

"What kind of emergency?" He questions.

"It's uh… let's just say it's getting hairy backstage."

Topher widens his eyes. "Well, let's cut to our backstage camera!"

The TV above them swaps to the backstage camera. Anne Maria is throwing things around the room as DJ and Tyler are hiding.

"Why do I have to stay here when I should be winning that money!" She screams.

"Anne Maria?" Topher asks. "Can you hear us?"

"AAAAAAH!" She screams as the TV goes to static after she threw something at the camera.

"Can we get some security back there to calm her down?" Lindsay asks innocently.

The security guys scurry past Topher and Lindsay on the couch and go behind the curtain to contain the **situation**.

"And before we introduce our first guest, say hello to the peanut gallery!" Topher announces as he points to his left.

The camera shows Zoey, Beth, Mike, and Sadie sitting on a two-decker row of cushioned seats, similar to a long podium. The podium has a large circular pendant on the front, that has a peanut design in the middle. They wave to the camera and smile.

"And now to introduce our first contestant, Sierra!" Topher announces.

Sierra emerges from the curtain and walks her lanky body to the couch.

"Thanks guys, I'm so happy to be here." Sierra cheers.

"Are you also happy about losing a million bucks?" Lindsay asks innocently.

"Yup." She replies. "I just want Cody to win anyways, it's not about me."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Now how do you really feel?" Topher interrogates as he leans forward.

"Uh… what do you mean?" She asks.

"You say you care about Cody, but how can you when you left his girlfriend in a pile of flour!" Topher yells. "Check out this clip."

The TV statics before going to the clip of Sierra leaving Dawn in the pile of flour and taking the diamond for herself.

"Oh, look at that!" Topher excitedly yells. "That's pretty villainous, Sierra."

Sierra blushes. "It's uh… not one of my proudest moments."

Topher continues the clip and it shows Dawn tripping Sierra. The TV plays it in slow-mode as Sierra hits her chin on the ground.

"Hahaha!" Topher yells as he holds his stomach.

He plays the clip again and draws a red circle around Sierra's chin on his tablet, which is also playing the clip. "Now, that, is gonna leave one heck of a mark!"

"Haha, yeah, so funny, let's keep watching some of those." Sierra stutters.

"Not so fast, Sierra." Topher asserts. "You're not getting away that easy."

"Aw…" She whines.

"How come you were so mean to Delilah?" Lindsay asks.

"You mean Dawn?" Sierra questions to the ditz. "Oh, you know, it's just I love Cody so much hehehe…"

"Really?" Topher asks. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No!" Sierra snaps. "I'm telling the truth."

Just then, a bowling ball falls from the ceiling and almost hits Sierra, but she jumps out of the way.

"Are you okay?!" Lindsay screams.

"I didn't think that would actually work!" Topher shrieks.

Sierra emerges from behind the couch slowly. "What the TD?"

"Sorry Sierra, didn't expect that to come down so fast." Topher replies. "But since that was obviously a lie, what's going on with you?"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell the truth if it means that I won't get smashed by a heavy object."

Sierra clears her throat. "When I was a kid, my pet rabbit ran away. I was devastated, and animals started to look at me weird ever since. So… Dawn reminds me of that with all her animal taming stuff."

"Aw, it's okay Sierra." Lindsay comforts.

"But we're on good terms now and I can't wait to see if she and Cody get to the final 2." Sierra states. "I've been setting my DVR in my hotel room for every episode."

"Thank you, Sierra." Topher smiles. "Now if you would make room on the couch for our next guest or, whatever is left of the couch: DJ!"

DJ emerges from the curtain and sits on the couch as the audience cheers.

"Thanks guys, it's a real honor to be." DJ greets. "You know there's a… a thing going on in the back room?"

"Don't worry, we have it covered." Topher responds. "We sent our best people."

Anne Maria's shouting from backstage can be heard. "Don't touch the hair!"

"Yup, completely covered." Lindsay asserts.

"So DJ, what did you think about Sierra's meltdown?" Topher questions. "After all, she was on your team."

"Well… Um…" He stutters. He leans over to Topher and whispers. "Is she gonna hurt me if I say it was wack?

"Should be fine." Topher replies.

"Good. Because Sierra, that was wack."

"It's okay, I know, I'm good now." She responds. "The freak is out of my system."

Topher leans to the mic on his shoulder that has a barely audible voice coming from it. "What's that?" He questions. "A snooze fest?!"

Lindsay turns to Topher. "What's going on, Thomas."

Topher leans to her. "The producers say this is getting boring, we need to spice it up."

"Like how?" Lindsay asks.

"By asking humiliating questions!"

"Oh… great." DJ mutters.

"DJ, let me ask you this." Topher begins to interrogate. "Who do you dislike most from your team? Be careful not to tell a lie or that bowling ball above the ceiling will come down and hit ya in the face!"

DJ looks up to see the heavy ball on the ceiling being held by a rope. "No… not again."

"Come on DJ, the audience is waiting." Topher prods.

"I guess I dislike the most… Dakota." He replies as he holds his hands above his head.

"Nice job DJ, looks like you're getting off scot free." Topher gleams.

"Aw man…" DJ whines. "Mama told me to never lie, but also not to talk bad about somebody."

"Aw well, tough break, onto our next guest!" Topher announces.

DJ and Sierra are sitting there will blank faces.

"There's no room left." Sierra states.

"Well, you two are gonna have to scoot along to the peanut gallery then." Topher explains. "Shoo, shoo!"

Sierra and DJ waltz over to the peanut gallery and plop down. Sierra sits with Sadie and Beth and DJ sits with Mike and Zoey.

"And our next guest is a failed athlete and a strong, yet not-so-bright competitor, Tyler!" Topher introduces as he spins his arms around before pointing them towards the curtains.

Tyler emerges from the curtain covered in dirt with his hair all messy. He limps to the couch, which has been split in half by a bowling ball.

"Hey guys…" He whimpers.

"Tyler! What happened, baby!?" Lindsay asks loudly as she gets up from her seat and trips over to him.

"That girl back there… she's real fierce." Tyler responds.

"Oh, yeah, we'll deal with her eventually." Topher snarks. "Say, Tyler, how's it feel to not make the merge for 3 seasons?"

"Awesome! This resort is mad wicked. They even have a basketball court."

"Oh… you're not mad?" Lindsay asks.

"No way! And now I get to stay in a resort with the girlfriend of my dreams."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Topher awes. "Now say Tyler, who was your favorite and least favorite members of your team?"

"Well Brick is obviously my favorite." He responds. "That guy was awesome, so much positive encouragement. Eva also really improved her anger problems, she used to hate me. And Izzy is as nutty as she was in World Tour."

"What about your least favorite member?" Topher asks slyly.

"Oh, um, I guess Noah didn't like me very much. I don't know why, it's not like Al, Duncan, and I got him voted out last season we had together or anything."

"Really?" Topher questions. "Is that why he disliked you?"

"Yeah, probably that and the rotten fruit debacle." Tyler replies as he rubs his neck nervously.

"If everybody liked you besides Noah, then how did you get voted off?" Lindsay asks.

"Haven't you been watching this season? They had an alliance and voted me off that way. I reckon they'll make it to the final 3."

"Not if Katie and Justin have anything to say about it." Topher laughs. "I can't wait to see those two fight it out in the merge!"

"When's the merge gonna happen?" Sierra asks. "I bet it'll be one or two more episodes."

"I'm not sure." Topher responds. "Chris doesn't let me have those kind of details… said I'm **untrustworthy**. Whatever he means by that."

"Don't you remember tofu?" Lindsay asks. "You tried to take his place and get him fired?"

"Lindsay!" He snaps. "Don't talk about my **dark past**!"

"Oh, sorry Topher." She replies.

"Hey, Lindsay, you finally got his name right!" Tyler encourages.

"I did?" She asks.

"Great, I'm glad we're all happy." Topher pouts. "Except Chris doesn't think I'm good enough to host the show and he only let me host this because I was the only one who auditioned…" Topher cries as he buries himself in Lindsay's shoulder.

Lindsay looks directly at the camera. "Oh, um, technical difficulties. We'll see you guys after the break!"

The camera fades away to commercial as the sound of sobbing is picked up by the mic feed.

The camera reverse fades into Topher and Lindsay sitting on the main couch with Tyler to their right.

"Alright, difficulties over." Lindsay announces.

"I always feel better after a cry." Topher whines.

"And now, it's time for a little game!" Lindsay exclaims.

"We don't have any games planned." Topher mumbles as he nudges Lindsay's elbow.

"Just go with it." She whispers.

"It's time for a game of twister!" Lindsay announces as she pulls a twister mat out from her bra.

"How did you…?" Topher questions. "Never mind…"

"The rules are simple." She explains as the camera does a time skip.

"And that's how it works, understand?" She asks. "Good."

"Ooh, ooh, can we play?" Sadie asks from the peanut gallery.

"Of course you can, and the winner of today's twister game gets to give an advantage to the team of their choice if they win."

"Really?" Topher asks.

"Chris told us to let one of our losers pick which team they want to get an advantage." The ditz replies.

"Why don't we just let them vote instead of playing this dumb game?" Topher interrogates.

"Oh… I guess we could do that too."

Topher signals to two workers off stage.

"And now, instead of playing a sexual board game, we're gonna just let everybody vote for which team gets an advantage!" Topher explains. "Our teams will vote inside this outhouse confessional."

"Please step inside, friends." Lindsay tells them.

PSSSH. The camera shows Zoey in the confessional. "I don't think anybody from my team deserves to win… So I vote for the Bucks.

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the confessional. "Obviously I'm gonna vote for Cody's team!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Sadie in the confessional. "I vote for Katie's team! She's working so hard."

PSSSH. The camera shows Tyler in the confessional. "Obviously I'm gonna vote for my team, if they lose again Brick goes home."

PSSSH. The camera shows Mike in the confessional. "As much as my team are a bunch of weasels… they got me good."

PSSSH. The camera shows Beth in the confessional. "I vote for the Bucks, so many kind hearted people on that team."

PSSSH. The camera shows DJ in the confessional. "I vote for my team, duh."

"The results have been tallied, and the Bucks will be getting a special reward from a 4-2-1 vote." Topher announces. "As for what that reward will be, I have no idea…"

He is cut off by Anne Maria. "Alright, keep your panties on, I'm going!"

"Looks like our next guest Anne Maria is ready." Topher shivers.

Anne Maria sits on the couch with an annoyed face. "Ya know, I shouldn't be here, I should be winning that million."

"But isn't it nice to stay in a resort as beautiful as Playa De Losers?" Lindsay asks.

"Sorry pasty, I can't enjoy a resort that has loser in the name." She replies.

"Understandable." Topher pipes up. "Now say, Anne Maria, do you feel cheated?"

"Well, yeah, duh, Katie had an alliance and voted me off." She responds angrily. "Alliances should be like, against the rules or sumthin'."

"If that's how you feel, I won't fight it." Topher snarks.

"I must ask you this question. Who is your favorite and least favorite contestant from your team?"

"Uh, well least favorite is obviously Katie and favorite would have to be… Zoey."

"Really?" Zoey questions in shock.

"Yeah, we're not too harsh on each other anymore." Anne Maria replies. "Even if her red hair looks ridiculous." She chuckles.

"Aw, thanks Anne Maria." Zoey cheers. "I, uh, like your hair too?"

"So, how much damage did you do backstage?" Topher asks.

"Oh, not that much."

The TV swaps to the backstage camera. It is a flippin' mess.

"Um… Who's gonna pay for that?" Lindsay asks.

"Not me, it prolly comes out of your paychecks." Anne Maria replies.

Topher gulps.

"And who are are you rooting for who's left in the competition?" Lindsay questions.

"Probably Brick." She replies as she taps her leg against her other leg. "He's kinda a loser, but I grew a soft spot for him when he was on my team."

"Aw, sooo sweet." Lindsay swoons.

"Hey, what brand of spray tan do you use?" Topher asks.

"Orange glory." She replies.

"Really? Do you know where I can buy some?" Topher asks.

Topher's mic starts speaking and he listens to it.

"Well, the producers are telling me we're out of time." Topher announces.

"Really? It feels like we just started?" Lindsay questions.

"Yes, well time flies when you are full of air."

"Aw thanks tuna." She replies. "Wait…"

Topher turns towards the camera. "This has been an exciting aftermath and we're so glad our audience is here to enjoy it!"

The audience cheers.

"We'll see you guys next week for more drama, backstabbing, and eliminations on the next episode of Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

"Wait… that wasn't a compliment!" Lindsay blurts out before the screen fades and goes to the end credits.


	13. Episode 13: Ginger Snaps

Remaining players:

**Striking Serpents: Katie, Justin, Dakota, Scott**

**Furious Bears: Eva, Brick, Izzy, ****Noah**

**Malicious Bucks: Harold, Cody, Dawn  
**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island." Chris announces. "The 3 teams fought in a Koala-Tea challenge to find 2 ingredients to feed a special eucalyptus tea juice to 3 thirsty koalas. In the end, the Serpents won first place and the Bucks had to face elimination, which meant DJ was doing **swimmingly **in the submarine."

"Who will go home this episode? Who will sneak and lie their way to the cash prize? Find out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows the sun shining a bright yellow with visible heat waves coming down.

The camera pans to the Serpents sitting on their cabin porch.

"It's… so… hot.." Dakota moans as she fans herself. "It must be 100 degrees…"

Katie walks over to the loudspeakers. "Chris… it's so hot."

Chris speaks up. "That's not my problem. Why don't you just drink some of your soda?"

"We drank it all." Katie replies.

"Is that also my problem?" Chris asks, his voice fizzling from the speaker.

"Come on, you have to do something." Scott moans from the porch.

"Tell ya this, whoever wins the next challenge gets a cooler full of ice and some packs of soda."

"Woo-hoo…" They lazily cheer.

Katie sits back on the porch and talks to her team. "We have to win today's challenge."

"Don't you think we know that?" Scott responds as sweat runs down his head.

The camera pans to the Bucks sitting on their porch.

Harold is leaning on the wooden stairs. "I can't bare this heat, it feels like I'm melting."

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" Cody asks.

"It's too hot to move.." Harold groans.

Dawn wipes the sweat from her forehead. "We could crawl to the beach…"

"Okay, on the count of three we'll get up and move." Harold explains. "1, 2, 3."

They all tumble down the stairs and land in a pile on the ground.

"Okay… we'll just stay here." Harold asserts.

The camera pans to Izzy, Noah, and Brick sitting around the treadmill watching Eva run.

"How can you possibly run in this heat?" Noah asks.

"I've gotta… get myself in shape." She pants.

"You've gotta get down before you.." Brick stops talking when Eva slips off the treadmill as she faints.

"Eva? Eva?!" Noah yells.

"We've got to get her some water, stat!" Brick commands. "Move soldiers, move!"

Brick carries her to the loudspeakers. "Chris? Chris?"

"What is it now…?" He groans.

"Eva fainted because it's so hot." Brick replies

"You kids can be so stupid sometimes, just take her to the mess hall, it's air conditioned."

Dawn, Cody, and Harold look at the loudspeakers with glee faces.

"So yeah, everybody head to the mess hall, chef made smoothies."

"Woo-hoo!" They all cheer.

"Smoothies?" Harold questions aloud. "Awesome!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Harold in the confessional. "When I went to medieval Steve's camp, they had a smoothie making course and I was the best in the class."

The camera swaps to the contestants in line getting smoothies from chef.

"What flavor is this?" Justin asks while looking at the peculiar colored drink.

"Green flavored." Chef replies. "Not go sit down, people are dying here."

The camera pans to Dawn and Cody sitting at their table giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harold asks.

"Oh nothing, we're just talking about how funny greenhouses gases are." Cody replies.

"Hey, did you hear about the newest plant joke on Energy magazine?" Harold questions.

"No, what is it?" Cody responds.

"Okay, so here it goes." Harold snorts. "If a plant is sad do the other plants photo-sympathize with them?"

Cody, Dawn, and Harold laugh together.

Dakota walks by their table. "Yikes, nerd alert."

Harold glares at her. "Actually, for your information, greenhouse gases are very important."

"Can they help you look more attractive?" She asks.

"Well, no, but." Cody is cut off by Dakota.

"Then it's not important." She chuckles as she sits at her table.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Dakota has been shrouded in material possessions her whole life, she doesn't know any different."

Katie takes a sip of her drink but goes wide eyed. She spits out the green smoothie. "Yuck, what flavor is this supposed to be?"

"This doesn't take like a matcha frappuccino." Dakota whines.

"It's obviously grass and grapevine flavor." Scott points out. "We and my pappy made these kind of drinks all summer long."

"That, is seriously gross." Katie asserts.

"Ew, totally." Dakota agrees.

"Aw whatever, you guys just don't know what's good." Scott responds.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional sipping his smoothie. "Am I the only one with any class around here?"

Chris walks in. "Morning campers."

"Chris, what is in this drink?" Dakota asks.

"It's grass flavored, there's tons of that stuff around here." He replies. "What? You don't like it?"

"It's gross." Dakota whines.

"Sickening." Eva asserts.

"Repulsive." Noah states.

"Okay, enough!" Chris exclaims. "Why can't you guys just be happy about the fact that Chef slaves over these food and drinks for you guys." Chris says as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard." Chef groans from behind the counter.

"Chef?" Chris asks annoyed. "Can you at least try and go with the dramatic tension I'm trying to weave here?"

"Is this a mental breakdown?" Brick whispers to Izzy.

"Alright campers, get your bathing suits on and get ready for some splashing in the sun!" Chris exclaims. "Once you're done, please follow me."

The camera swaps to Scott and Justin in the bathroom.

"So?" Scott interrogates. "Should we throw this challenge or something to try and get Katie gone?"

"No way, we can't risk that cooler." Justin replies.

"Yeah yeah, you're right." Scott scoffs. "Do you think I could win a tie-breaker against her?"

"I don't know, she's been working out pretty hard." Justin responds.

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the confessional. "Exercise equipment… it had to be exercise equipment."

The camera swaps to the contestants and Chris standing at the challenge site. Chris has a giant fan blowing on him.

"Welcome campers to today's challenge." He announces. "Since today is so hot, we've decided to have a challenge that'll cool you guys down." Chris explains as he points towards a huge, unsafe looking waterslide made of scrap plastic resting on a wooden platform.

"For this challenge, 3 members of each team will ride down this slide as fast as they can, the faster the better. After everybody has slided, the team with the least amount of seconds on their score, gets a reward and the team with the highest amount of seconds, sends somebody home. Also, another thing, in the last Aftermath special the eliminated contestants voted for which team they want to have an advantage for the next challenge, and the winners were the Bucks."

The Bucks cheer.

Chris speaks again. "After they all ride down the slide, 5 seconds will be subtracted from their score."

The Serpents get in a huddle together.

"Who should sit out?" Katie asks.

"I'm not going down that death contraption." Dakota whispers.

"And I don't want to break any nails." Justin whines.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "I swear he can be such an idiot sometimes!"

"Justin, you're just gonna have to do it anyways." Katie asserts.

"Hey Chris, I don't think ruining my good looking hair by sliding down that thing will be good for ratings." Justin calls out.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's true." Chris replies. "Somebody from your team can go twice."

"Okay fine!" Katie snaps. "I'll go twice."

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Katie is getting super angry at me. Not sure if that's good or bad."

The bears huddle together.

"No way I can go down that." Noah sneers. "I would probably die."

"Okay fine, Noah sits out then." Eva asserts.

Brick looks nervous.

"What's wrong Brick?" Eva questions.

PSSSH. The camera shows Brick in the confessional. "One time when I was eight years old, I went down the biggest water slide at Mt. Splash and got so scared I froze in fear. When I got down to the bottom, I couldn't even move and I almost drowned."

"Oh, it's nothing, really." He shivers.

"All right, then it's settled." Eva states.

"Oh, and to make this more interesting, let's make it a race." Chris says as he pulls a device from his pocket and presses the red button on it.

2 other waterslides are dropped from a helicopter piloted by Chef and are dropped next to the other one.

"Hehe, awesome." Chris fanboys. "Now, hurry up and get to the top of those slides."

The camera swaps to Eva, Dawn, and Katie about to enter the slides.

"Do you think this is safe?" Dawn cries to the 2 girls next to her.

"Get ready, and, go!" Chris exclaims as the 3 campers rush down the slide.

Dawn and Katie slide down and Eva launches herself down.

"Ow, ow, ow." Dawn can be heard from inside the contraption.

Eva shoots out from the other side and lands in the pool.

"Only 15 seconds Eva." Chris announces as he presses his stopwatch. "Impressive."

Clanking sounds can be heard from the end of Dawn's slide as she emerges with wide eyes.

"That can't be safe!" She cries as she rubs her head in the water.

"22 seconds." Chris announces. "Not too shabby."

Cody helps Dawn out of the pool. "Ya know, your hair looks really pretty when it's wet."

"Aw thanks." Dawn responds as they look into each others eyes.

Harold walks between them and they fall over. "Step aside, I've got a slide to catch." He says as he flexes his nonexistent muscles.

"Hold on a second Harold, Katie's still in there." Chris states.

Katie calls from inside the slide. "Hello… I'm stuck!"

"Uh-oh…" Chris stutters. "Chef!"

Chris turns towards the camera. "Who will win this challenge? Will Katie ever get out of that slide?"

"I'm okay."

"Find out after the break."

The camera reverse fades into Katie in the pool.

"Okay, well, technically that took 60 seconds." Chris explains.

"Way to go, Katie." Scott snarks.

"That's not fair!" Katie cries.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can-" Chris is cut off by Katie, who has grabbed his collar.

"You will pay for this…" She snarls.

"Okay, fine, only 1 other person from your team has to slide, okay?"

"Good."

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Manipulating Chris is as easy as taking makeup from a fame hungry host."

Chris speaks out. "The score is 15 for the Bears, 22 for the Bucks, and 60 for the Serpents. Next!"

The camera shows Harold, Scott, and Izzy at the top of the slides.

Izzy turns to her competition. "Hope you guys don't break a leg, or any other kind of body part come to think of it, oh, wouldn't that be so sad." She rapidly blurts out.

"1, 2, 3!" Chris shouts.

Scott and Harold shoot down the slide.

"Oh, we're going?" Izzy asks.

"Izzy! Go!" Noah shouts.

She goes down the waterslide. "Weeeee!"

"Ow, oh, gosh, ouch!" Harold shouts.

PSSSH. The camera shows Harold in the confessional. "I haven't been in a space that cramped since my mom made me vacuum her closet."

Scott emerges from the slide.

"16 seconds, Scott."

Harold shoots out of the slide and floats at the top of the pool.

"I'm sure he's fine, 20 seconds." Chris announces.

Cody and Dawn pull him out of the pool.

"Are you okay, Harold?" Dawn asks. "Your soul looks shaken."

"I'm fine…" He groans. "That thing is a deathtrap."

"Deathtrap?" Cody shivers.

Izzy comes out of the slide slowly.

"That's 25 seconds for the Bears."

"Izzy love to slide!" Izzy exclaims.

"Izzy? What were you doing?" Noah asks.

"Whoops, must've got distracted. Oh well, it happens."

Eva facepalms. "I need to choose my friends better."

"That means the new total is 40 for the Bears, 76 seconds for the Serpents, and 42 for the Bucks." Chris announces. "Cody and Brick, you guys are up."

The camera swaps to Cody and Brick at the top of the waterslides shivering.

"Come on Cody, you can do it!" Dawn cheers.

"Uh-uh, thanks, D-D-D-awn." He responds.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

Brick and Cody are still shivering at the top.

"I said… go!"

"Okay, I'm going now…" Brick stutters.

"C'mon Brick, just do it!" Eva commands.

Brick and Cody look at each other nervously, then slide down extremely slow.

"Ah, oooh, aaah!" They both scream.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Noah sneers.

"If I die, tell my mom I love her!" Brick shrieks before emerging at the bottom. "I can't believe it, I actually did it."

Just then, Cody lands on top of him and they fall underwater.

"Okay, can people stop drowning? This is getting ridiculous here." Chris snarks.

Cody and Brick come up from the water and gasp for air.

"Wow… we did it." Cody says to Brick as triumphant music plays.

"Congrats, that's 20 seconds for Brick and 23 for Cody, which means the new totals are 76 for the Serpents, 60 for the Bears, and 65 for the Bucks."

Woo-hoo!" The Bears cheer.

"Not so fast, because the Bucks won a reward from the aftermath, 5 seconds is taken from their totals, which means, you guys tied." Chris explains.

"Aw…." They moan.

"So you guys can just share the reward." Chris explains.

"Oh… well that's not as bad as getting nothing." Brick states.

Chef brings the soda and cooler out. "You guys can enjoy a pool party with drinks tonight."

"Chef, I didn't agree to that." Chris whines. Chef rolls his eyes.

The Bucks and Bears cheer again.

The camera pans to the Serpents looking pissy in the face.

"And you guys, have to send somebody home." Chris laughs. "That must really suck for you guys!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "I really hate Chris…"

"See you guys at yet **another **elimination ceremony."

The camera swaps to the bonfire ceremony.

"3 of you shall stay, 1 loser shall go." Chris explains. "Get to the voting booth."

Scott and Justin wink at each other.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the voting booth. "They think they can form an anti-alliance? Fat chance, I'm gonna beat that idiot Scott."

"The votes have been cast." Chris explains. "If you receive a candied charcoal, you are safe."

"Dakota and Justin, you two are safe."

"Katie and Scott. One must go, one must stay… but not yet, because it was a tie vote."

Katie turns to Justin and growls at him.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "If she goes home, this will be worth it."

Chris speaks again. "And because it's a tie, you will fight in a tie-breaker challenge. A boxing challenge!"

Katie looks at Scott menacingly.

"Are you serious?" Scott asks.

"Yup!" Chris replies as he brings up a miniature boxing game made of plastic.

"Oh… it's plastic?" Katie asks.

"Yup. Almost as plastic as you." Scott mocks.

Katie shoves him to the ground.

"Oow!"

"Get in position and fight!" Chris yells.

The camera swaps to Scott and Katie glaring at each other as they sit down and intense anime music plays.

"Okay… this is kinda stupid." Dakota snarks.

"And, go!" Chris shouts.

Katie and Scott work up a sweat as they mash the buttons.

"Ugh… give me a break." Dakota moans.

Katie's toy boxer knocks out Scott's.

"Ahah! I win, you lose!" Katie taunts at Scott as she does a victory dance.

"Scott, there's a submarine with your name on it." Chris says.

The camera swaps to Scott in the submarine.

"Dakota, you're just an idiot. And Katie, you're a B-I-T-C." Scott is cut off by Chris slamming the door on him.

"Family friendly show here." Chris laughs.

Chris turns towards the camera as Justin runs away. "Scott has just been eliminated and Justin and Katie are gonna be super angry at each other. Who will go home next episode? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera swaps to Katie walking back to her cabin with Dakota as scary music plays.

Katie looks at the camera. "Justin… will pay."

"What was that?" Dakota asks.

"Oh, nothing." Katie cheers. "You wanna sneak into the pool party?"

"Yes!" Dakota gleams.

The camera swaps to everybody besides Justin at the pool party.

"Oh, hey Eva, can I have some soda?" Katie asks.

"Sure, help yourself. There should be plenty left if Izzy hasn't tried to build a rocket to space with them yet."

"Aw, thanks Eva." Katie responds. "And by the way... Justin just back-stabbed me tonight and tried to get me voted off."

"Really?" Eva asks.

"Yes, seriously. You need to watch your back."

"Noted." Eva replies

The camera does a close up of Katie making a menacing face.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Oh... he's going down all right."

The screen fades into the credits.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. You guys are the best. What's gonna happen with Justin and Katie? *Insert ghost noises here*

Okay, well, I know what's gonna happen but you don't. ;)

**Elimination Order:  
**  
**19th: Sadie  
****18th: Mike  
****17th: Beth  
16th: Zoey  
15th: Anne Maria  
14th: Sierra  
13th: Tyler  
12th: DJ  
11th: Scott**


	14. Episode 14: You Betta Overwatch Yourself

**My longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy. Also, I changed the amount of episodes; it's 26 instead of 24 now.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island! The three teams were burning in the harsh sunlight on the island, so we decided to give them a special treat. A super dangerous water slide challenge! Izzy was loco, Cody and Brick were scared, and Scott was sent packing after he got in a tiebreaker vote with Katie. Will Katie and Justin tear each other apart? Who will go home this episode? Found out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera zooms in on Katie resting in her bed with a pink sleeping mask on.

Katie gets up, stretches, yawns, and scratches her back sluggishly.

"Time to get up and exercise!" She exclaims as she jumps up and down.

Dakota lifts her head up to see Katie. "I like you and everything...but why do you exercise so much?"

"Wow.. you like me? You really do?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, sure." Dakota replies as she walks over to Katie.

Katie hugs Dakota tightly and spins her around. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Uhh… no problem." Dakota smiles. "I don't usually have very many friends either…"

"Why is that?" Katie questions.

"Well, when you're rich and beautiful, I guess people just don't want to be near you." She responds.

Dakota turns her back to Katie to tidy her bed."Oh hey, instead of that silly treadmill, why don't we paint each others nails?"

The sound of quick footsteps and a door slamming is heard. Dakota turns around and sees Katie is nowhere to be seen. "Katie?... Hello?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "I don't get it… it's like she wants to be my friend, but doesn't want to be near me…."

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "What am I doing? Being friends with people equals weakness. Why can't I understand that?!"

The camera swaps to Eva and Izzy in their cabin.

Izzy wanders over to Eva, who has an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, and there was this time me and my friends ate sooo much ice cream that we had diarrhea for about 3 days!"

"Really, Izzy?" Eva questions. "You have friends outside this show?"

"Okay, well, no, but I could one day!" She blurts out. "So yeah, basically I ate 9 bowls of ice cream myself."

"Izzy… that is precisely why nobody wants to be friends with you." Noah snarks as he walks into their side of the cabin.

"Oh, hey Noah!" Izzy greets. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"You saw me last night, didn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know, I don't remember." She replies. "Must have been somebody else you saw."

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "Sometimes I wonder, are these the only friends I can actually get?"

Eva walks over and nudges Noah on the shoulder. "Hey, Noah." She says cheekily.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Do you miss Emma?" Izzy asks.

"Izzy!" Eva yells. "We were gonna ask more subtle than that!"

"Oh…. whoops."

"Well… I … um…" Noah stutters. "We're doing just fine."

"Really?" Izzy asks as she extends her neck to Noah, in a *you're definitely lying* way.

"Yup. We even want to go to the same college."

"Wow, impressive." Eva replies. "I wish somebody would love me…"

Izzy shuffles over and hugs Eva awkwardly.

"Okay... thanks Izzy."

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "Okay, so my relationship with Emma has been a little rocky. She wants to go to a different college and move away from me and I…. might have overreacted just a little. Okay, I threw a potted plant in a public restaurant."

The camera swaps to Cody curled up like a baby in his bed as pale hands can be seen stroking his hair.

Cody's eyes start to open very slowly as he sees Sierra stroking his hair.

"There, there, I'll keep you safe." Sierra whispers creepily.

"Aaaaah!" Cody shrieks as he throws a pillow at what he thought was Sierra.

"Ow!" Dawn shouts as she falls to the ground.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Dawn!" He interjects. "I thought you were Sierra!"

Dawn gets up and scurries angrily out of the cabin as she clenches her fists.

"Oh… shoot." Cody mutters.

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "I can't mess things up with the only girlfriend I've ever had!"

Cody walks out of the cabin and sits next to Dawn.

Dawn side-eyes him. "What was that for?" She asks.

"I'm super sorry Dawn… I was having a nightmare that you were Sierra."

"Oh… really?"

"Yes!" Cody replies. "She follows me around everywhere… even in my dreams."

"Well, she's gone now, you don't have anything to worry about." Dawn whispers as she rubs his hair.

"Hehehe…" Cody awkwardly laughs.

Harold comes out of the cabin. "Hey brainiacs, what's going on? Heh… I've always wanted to say that." He snorts.

"Oh, hey Harold." Dawn greets. "Me and Cody were just dealing with some rather unfortunate bumps in our relationship, but peace has been restored!" She rejoices as she skips along somewhere else.

"Huh, weird girlfriend." Harold says as he sits next to Cody.

"Yeah… she's great."

Harold waves his hand in front of Cody's love-struck face. "Hello? Earth to Cody?"

"What?" Cody says as he shakes his head.

"Never mind, I'm going to work out." Harold replies.

"Really?" Cody snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just, you're not really the athletic type." Cody responds. "But you could be.. If you worked out."

"And that is exactly what I plan to do, young pupil."

Harold does some of his sweet moves and falls over.

"Harold? Are you okay?" Cody asks as he rushes over to him.

"I'm fine, I just need more practice."

PSSSH. The camera shows Harold in the confessional. "I'm failing with my mad skills on purpose so nobody thinks I'm a threat. Then, I can unleash them in the challenge and win immunity." Harold then laughs. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Chris starts shouting over the loudspeakers as clips of Harold and Cody, and Katie appear on screen looking up at them. "Everybody, get your butts to the mess hall and chow down."

The camera swaps to everybody sitting at their tables.

Justin sits across from Katie and Dakota eating his oatmeal. "Oh, hey guys, how's it going?" He sweet-talks.

Katie and Dakota sit there and glare at him in silence.

"Not talkative today?" Justin questions. "I wonder why-"

He is cut off by Katie. "If you think you can just try and eliminate me, honey, you've got a big storm coming." Katie whispers angrily as she points her finger at Justin.

"Sorry honey, I'm just trying to play the best game I can." Justin defends.

"Well, it's gonna be the last **best game** you ever play." Dakota threatens.

"Oh, nice one." Katie encourages.

"Thanks, I've been thinking about that one for a long time." She replies.

"Okay, well, if you can't appreciate my blindside, I'll just sit somewhere else." Justin states as he walks over and sits with the bears.

The Bears look at him weirdly as he slouches down.

"Mind if I sit here?" Justin asks as he shifts his eyebrows up and down.

"But, you're from the enemy team." Brick replies.

"So? The teams are gonna merge soon and I want to warn you about Katie."

"Nice try Justin, Katie already warned me about how slippery you are." Eva responds.

Justin whispers to himself. "That son of a…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Oh, it's on like… I can't remember the rhyme actually, but it was a good one!"

Chris walks into the room. "Hello campers, I hope you had a good night's sleep.. Actually, wait, no I don't." He laughs.

"Ugh… this better be good." Eva groans.

"I have an announcement to make, today, the teams are merging!" Chris explains. "No more Striking Serpents, no more Furious Bears, and no more Malicious Bucks. It's every camper for themselves."

The camera shows Katie and Justin looking at each other menacingly.

"And now that this exciting announcement is finished, please follow me to today's challenge area."

The camera swaps to the contestants following Chris to the challenge site.

Katie glares at Justin, who is lagging behind everybody.

Justin glares back at her. Katie sticks her tongue out at him.

Brick is watching this happen and he asks Justin. "Hey, why does Katie keep looking at you like that?"

"She's trying to set me on fire or something, she wants me dead." Justin responds.

"Dead?" Brick asks in shock. "Nobody should want somebody dead, not in my squadron!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Oh, excellent, a Katie hater. Just what I need."

PSSSH. The camera shows Brick in the confessional. "That is unacceptable behavior! Death is like… forever."

The camera swaps to Chris explaining how the challenge works. "This challenge, is based on FPS games, which are very popular nowadays, my young interns tell me."

"FPS?" Dakota questions.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Oh, Sam plays those! What do they stand for again?"

"For this challenge, each player will rummage through this junk pile and find items to make their FPS characters. In this junk pile, are a bunch of items. Some items are normal, while some are **ehem **magical. After that, you must make a name for yourself, and have a weapon to use in battle."

"Do we get to find those too?!" Harold asks, excited.

"No." Chris replies. "After you find your superpower items, you will pick a plastic gun from over here and use it in the second part of the challenge. You will be judged on your powers and names, and the person with the highest score, gets an advantage in part 2."

"Get, ready, set, go!"

The contestants run off and rummage through the enormous mile-long junk pile.

The camera swaps to Katie and Dakota looking through some of the piles.

"Ugh, let's look somewhere else we're not gonna find anything here." Katie asserts. She trips over some blue and white shoes with a lightning bolt on them.

"Ow… hey, what's this?" She asks.

"Try and put them on." Dakota suggests.

"Okay…" Katie replies unsurely as she puts them on her feet.

"Do they feel okay?" Dakota asks.

"They feel… actually they feel pretty good." Katie and Dakota smile at each other.

Katie starts walking forward. "Okay, we should AAAAAH!"

Katie rushes forward at supersonic speed away from Dakota and crashes into a trash pile.

Dakota runs over. "I uh… I don't think they're fine."

Katie falls out of the trash pile, everything seems normal… except her arm is invisible.

"Um… Katie.. Your arm is invisible." Dakota points at her arm.

Katie drops the thing she was holding and her arm goes back to normal. "Huh?"

Dakota and Katie stare at the glove on the ground that Katie was holding. Dakota picks it up and puts it on. She turns invisible.

Katie starts feeling around in the air. "Dakota? Where are you?"

Dakota takes the glove off and reveals herself again. "Um… I'm still here."

"Oh, good. Looks like we have our superpowers. Now we need to figure out our names." Katie says as she rubs her chin.

The camera swaps to Cody, Dawn, and Harold looking through a section of junk.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Cody calls over. "Ice skates, I've always wanted some of these."

Cody puts them on as Dawn and Harold come over.

The skates start rising up after Cody put them on. "Woah, I'm levitating!"

"Can you move?" Harold asks.

Cody slowly puts his leg out and starts skating in the air as he covers his eyes with his hands. "Look guys, I'm doing it!"

"Now let's keep looking for something for us." Harold asserts.

Cody, Dawn and Harold start to walk together, while Cody is still using his skates.

"Uh, are we walking faster than normal?" Harold asks.

"It must be my skates… Cool!"

The camera swaps to Noah and Brick walking along and looking for scraps they can salvage.

"See anything, yet?" Brick asks.

"Nope." Noah replies. "Hey, what's that over there?" He asks as he points towards a strange object.

"I think this is a turret." Brick says.

"Does it work?" Noah asks as he pokes it.

The machine starts shooting at them as it says. "Target, acquired."

"Ow, ow, ow!" They yell as they hide behind a pile of garbage and peek over it.

"Okay, this isn't the first time I've been attacked by a killer robot turret." Brick states.

"Really?" Noah questions.

"Yup. Happens all the time back at cadet school. We need to hit it with something."

Brick slides his eyes towards Izzy who is walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asks as she skips to them.

Brick throws Izzy at the turret and it shuts down.

"Mission accomplished."

Izzy moans as she rubs her head. "That felt so… good! Do it again!"

"No time Izzy, we need this turret." Noah asserts. "And why do you like being thrown against hard objects?"

Izzy shrugs.

Brick picks up the turret and says. "Okay, I've got it."

"That thing is totaled." Noah snarks. "How are you gonna fix it?"

"No problem, I know how to fix them." Brick responds as he walks away with it.

"Do you know how to tame evil turrets?" Noah asks.

"Okay, well, not exactly. But it can't be that hard."

Noah looks at him with an unamused face. Just then, some blue and white orbs fall from inside the turret.

"Wow, what are those?" Brick asks.

"They look like orbs with legs? What the heck?"

Noah picks one up and it springs up and fires a laser into the sky.

"Woah!" They jump back.

"Shut it off, Noah!"

Noah presses the blue button on it and it stops firing. "Alright, I found my item, Let's head back."

The camera swaps to Justin picking up a rocket jet from the pile.

"Huh, cool." Justin says as he inspects the object. He puts it on and presses the buttons on each side.

"Wooooah!" He screams as he flies right, left, up, and down until he crashes into another pile of junk.

"Yeah…. It works." He moans.

The camera swaps to Dawn, Cody, and Harold all circled around an object.

"Oh, hey, springy shoes." Harold announces as he puts them on. "My skills will properly be released with these shoes. I can feel it."

He jumps away. "See you guys back with Chris."

Dawn and Cody look at each other and shrug.

"Okay, let's keep looking." Cody suggests.

The camera swaps to Izzy following Eva.

"And there was also this one time where we broke into the bank and pretended to be robbers. Uh-huh, we got arrested and had to be bailed out by our rich friend."

"What?" Eva questions. "There's no way that actually happened."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, look at this!"

Eva walks over to Izzy, who is pulling out a tire with spikes.

"This is perfect!" Izzy exclaims as she spins around with it.

"How can you use that?" Eva asks.

"I can throw it at people, look, see."

Izzy throws the tire so that it rolls at the camera guy. The camera cracks and falls over.

Izzy can be heard. "Oops…"

The camera swaps to everybody except Eva and Izzy with Chris.

"All right you guys, since Eva and Izzy still aren't back, I'll just explain the rules to you. Each of you will get ready backstage and come up with a name that fits your superpower item. After you've finished, you'll walk onto the stage and tell me your name and power. I will judge from a scale of 1 to 10. Person with the highest score, gets an advantage in part 2."

Everybody heads backstage as Eva and Izzy run up to Chris.

"Are we late?" Eva asks.

"Yup, go backstage with your superpower item and create a name for yourself."

"Got it." Eva says as she drags Izzy backstage.

The camera swaps to Chris sitting in his judging chair and announcing the first person to come out. "First up, Dawn."

Dawn comes out with angel wings on. "My name is Faith and I can heal people with my wings."

"Interesting. Can you fly?"

Dawn flaps her wings and gets about 2 feet above the ground before falling to her knees. "Ouch!"

"Huh, a little lame. 5 points."

Dawn walks back shamefully as Harold comes out.

"I am the grasshopper!" Harold exclaims as he does a pose.

"Alright grasshopper, what can you do?"

"Well, my superpower item are these shoes. So I can accelerate into the air."

"Alright… not one of the most exciting superpowers... But I like the name. 6 points."

Cody comes out. "I, uh, my name is the speed-skater."

"And let me guess, you wear skates?" Chris asks sarcastically.

"Um.. well.. Yeah."

"4 points."

"Aw man…" Cody whines as he sulks backstage and Katie passes him.

"My name is the speedster and my superpower is going.. Speedy?"

"Lame… 5 points."

Katie and Justin pass by each other.

"Nice job Katie." Justin snarks.

"Try not to die!" She growls.

"My name is bombastica!" Justin yells proudly at Chris as he does some supermodel poses.

"Explosive, I like it. What about your superpower?"

"Well, I have a jet-pack and I can fly with it."

"Can you show me?"

"Well.. Um… actually…" Justin stutters.

"Show me, or no points."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Justin turns on his jet-pack and he flies into the sky and falls back down. He makes a hole in the stage.

"Perfect, 7 points."

"Yaaay…" Justin moans as he crawls out of the hole.

Brick struts out. "My name is the turret, and my item is this turret."

"How does it work?" Chris asks.

"Just press this button and…"

The turret begins speaking. "Will attack, on command."

"Wanna see how it works?!"

"No! No… that won't be necessary. You get 8 points."

Izzy summersaltz down the stage as Brick walks back with a smile.

"My name is explosivo, and my superpower item is this spiky tire."

"I would ask how it works, but I am way too scared of what you can do with that thing. 6 points."

Noah walks out. "Behold, my name is Lazarith, and my superpower items are these orbs that fire laser beams."

Noah presses the buttons on them and they fire the deadly beams at the sky. "I can also attach them to trees."

"Awesome! I don't know how those work, but it's great. You get 10 points."

"Come out, the rest of you. Noah wins." Chris announces.

Dakota and Eva walk out.

"Aw man, my name was the invisi-bitch!" Dakota whines.

"Sorry guys, Noah's was just so awesome there's nothing you can do." Chris responds.

"And for the next part of the challenge, each of you will pick from this table of weapons to fight it out in the wilderness. And since Noah won, he gets to pick first."

Noah walks over to the table and picks up a smooth, white gun that looks like it has 3 fingers.

"How does this work?" He asks.

Chris responds. "It's a laser beam. Press the button."

Noah presses the button and a teal-blue laser beam shoots out. "Cool."

"Everybody else, you can all pick starting… now!"

Justin grabs a rocket launcher, Katie grabs duel **pew pew** guns, Dakota picks a machine gun, Eva picks a large pink laser weapon, Izzy picks a grenade launcher, Dawn picks a pistol, Cody picks a mysterious green gun, and Harold picks an electric gun.

"Um, Chris… guns are just a little bit dangerous." Cody pipes up.

"Don't worry, there are no bullets, it's full of candy corn."

The contestants let out a sigh of relief.

"To win this challenge, you must be the last person standing. If you get hit with a candy corn from one of the guns, then you're out and must bring yourself back to me. And no, you can't cheat, we will see you."

"Um, what about the laser beams?" Harold asks. "And the electric gun?"

"Oh, those are real laser beams and electricity. They hurt."

Eva, Noah, and Harold smile at their weapons.

"Oh… great…" Katie groans.

Chris turns to Brick, who is **still **looking for a weapon.

"Um.. Brick, you done yet?" Chris interrogates.

He picks up a hammer from the ground. "Here, perfect to hit my turret with."

"Um… what?" Noah asks.

"Alright, since you all have your weapons now, every 5 minutes I will let one of you run into the arena. Once you've all gone, a gong will be sounded so you guys can start hurting each other. Understand?"

Everybody nods.

The camera does a time-skip to the last contestant, Izzy, being released.

Chris turns towards the camera. "And with that, all contestants have been sent into the wilderness to hunt each other down. This, is gonna get good!" Chris explains as he hits the gong.

The camera swaps to Katie walking through the wilderness looking at a shaking bush. "Hey! Whoever you are, I'm gonna shoot!"

"Wait!" Dakota yells as she jumps out of the bush. "It's just me."

"Oh…" Katie mumbles with a blank expression. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Dakota responds. "Did you take off your shoes?"

"Yup. I don't even care if I get disqualified, I can't walk in those stupid things."

"Fair enough."

The camera swaps to Izzy crawling on the ground.

"Izzy, the hunter, is on her way to 1st place. I must be the hunter…"

Izzy sees something rumbling in the trees. "Ahah! Gotcha!"

She launches a grenade up there and a bird falls out following the explosion, which left a huge chunk of leaves missing.

"Oh… whoops." She whispers. "Well, not the first time I've done that!"

The camera swaps to Dawn wandering through the forest. A squirrel is sitting on her shoulder.

She hears footsteps. "Hello? Anybody?" She calls out. "What should I do, little squirrel?"

The squirrel points towards the sound of the footsteps. "Gotcha!" She exclaims as she fires a candy corn bullet at her target.

"Ow!" Cody shouts.

Dawn rushes over. "Cody?"

"Why? Why did you hit me?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were somebody else."

Chris shouts over the loudspeakers. "And with that, Cody is out of the game. Please come back to the starting area… if you can find your way back."

The camera shows Katie and Dakota listening in.

"Good, one less person to take victory from." Katie snarls.

"Let's keep moving." Dakota suggests. "I really don't like it out here, it's gross."

"That reminds me… we should drop a pile of rocks on Justin!"

"Or, get this, totally crazy idea, let's NOT do that."

"Aw, why not Dakota?"

"He may have betrayed you, but he's still human."

"I guess you're right…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Okay, fine, I won't drop a pile of rocks on him… I'll just think about it. Like, alot."

They hear rustling in the bushes.

"Katie… what is it?"

"I don't know… stay still.." Katie whispers.

Harold jumps out of the bush and shocks Katie with his lightning gun.

"Oh, yikes, that stings!" Harold shouts.

"What the heck, Chris?!" Dakota yells as she looks at her friend, who has been burned to a crisp.

Chris announces from the loudspeakers. "I know, aren't I great?"

"Forget this, I'm out of here!" Dakota puts her glove on and runs away, invisible.

"Sometimes, I think Chris has some problems." Harold states.

"You… think?" Katie stutters as she gets up and spins around dizzily.

The camera swaps to Justin looking around. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Katie comes from the bushes.

"Ahah! Gotcha!" Justin shrieks as he points his weapon at her.

"Save it Justin, I already got eliminated."

"Aw, isn't that so sad? The big bad untouchable Katie got shocked."

"Can it, Justin!" She huffs off towards the direction of the start.

Justin follows her. "You know, you look really cute when you're all mad."

"Whatever Justin, just leave me alone." She mutters.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Oh yeah….. She wants me."

The camera swaps to Dawn running away from something, and then swaps to Noah putting his turrets on a tree.

Dawn runs to the tree and sees Noah. They stare at each other awkwardly until pulling their guns up.

"Don't make me do this." Dawn growls cutely.

"Oh sister, you got a big storm coming."

They simultaneously shoot at each other.

"Ow!" Down shouts as she gets burned by the laser.

"Yeah, I don't think candy corn and lasers are exactly equal in pain." Noah snarks.

The turrets from the tree shock Dawn.

"Ouch! Ow!" Dawn Shouts.

Chris speaks through the loudspeakers. "Dawn and Noah, come to the starting area please."

They start walking back together.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Noah says to the blonde.

"Yeah, it's fine." Dawn responds. "I hope Harold's doing okay."

The camera swaps to Harold dodging Eva's pink laser beam. Harold turns around and tries to shock her, but she puts up a mysterious pink bubble shield.

"Nice try. Now get back here, nerdling!" She yells as she swings the dangerous, yet pink, weapon around.

Harold grabs a tree branch, swings around, and shocks Eva.

"Aaaaaah! Ugh! Oof!" Eva shouts as she falls to the ground.

Harold stares at her. "No hard feelings?"

Eva puts a thumbs up before letting out a groan.

Izzy is seen peeking through some branches at Brick, who is sitting on a rock.

"That's it, nice and easy." She whispers.

Justin walks up to her. "Hey, crazy-face, can you help me with something?"

Brick hears this and runs away.

"Justin? What do you want? That was the perfect shot!" She whines.

"Can you protect me or something?" Justin questions.

"Why would I do that?" Izzy asks back.

"Fair point." Justin responds.

They both awkwardly stare at each other before Izzy slowly lifts up her tire and boops him with it.

Chris shouts over the loudspeakers. "Justin, you're out."

"Did you just trick me?" Justin interrogates. "Nice one."

"Huh, you're really dumb aren't you?"

Justin glares at her.

"Yeah, okay, I'm just gonna go over there. Bye!"

The camera swaps to Brick panting.

"Woo.. foo…" That was tiring.

Dakota peaks from a tree down at him and falls to the ground.

"Dakota, is that you?" Brick asks.

"Ugh..." She groans. "Okay, you got me, shoot me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, it's the game?"

"I can't shoot you, we're friends."

"We're friends?" She asks as Brick nods. "We've never spoken to each other."

"Oh… well in that case you're going down, blonde soldier!" Brick yells as he crouches down dramatically.

Dakota pulls her gun up and shoots him to the ground. "Huh. Candy corn, surprisingly deadly."

Brick gets up swiftly. "I salute you, soldier!"

"Aw thanks Brick." Dakota replies as she leans forward and gives him a kiss. His cheeks turn red.

"See you later, alligator." Dakota goodbyes. "By the way, what is that thing you're carrying?"

"Turret..." He replies meekly.

"I'm just gonna pretend I know what that is."

PSSSH. The camera shows Brick in the confessional. "Wow… she's pretty.."

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Alright, that kiss right there, meant nothing. So Sam, you have nothing to worry about."

The camera swaps to Harold and Izzy facing each other in a showdown.

They stare at each other, not moving a single muscle as old western music starts to play.

Their eyes meet, locking with one another with menacing glares.

Dakota walks over casually and shoots them both. "Cool, I win."

Izzy falls to the ground. "Noooo!"

Harold turns his head to the sky. "Why meeeee?"

"Sorry, guys."

"And Dakota is the winner!" Chris announces through the speakers. "Please head back to camp. I have a super special announcement to make."

The camera swaps to everybody back at camp, standing in front of the cabins and Chris.

"Because Dakota won first place, she gets immunity in tonight's vote. Aaaaand."

Chris signals above his head as a helicopter drops a massive mansion over 2 of the cabins.

All the contestants look onward in awe at the beauty of the creme colored mansion as Chris explains. "Since Dakota won immunity, she gets to stay in this amazing mansion with one player of her choice. Who's it gonna be, Dakota?"

"Well, obviously I choose Katie." She responds. "We're BFFs."

"Really?" Katie replies in awe.

"Well, it's settled then. You guys will stay in this cabin for tonight. But, just because you picked Katie, doesn't mean she gets immunity from tonight's vote."

"Aw…" Dakota whines.

"So get yourselves ready and head to the elimination ceremony."

The camera swaps to the bonfire. The sun is glowing a beautiful dark orange over the scene.

"Campers, it's time to vote. However, you cannot vote for Dakota. Got it?"

* * *

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the voting confessional. "Dakota and I vote for Justin obviously."

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the voting confessional. "Brick and I vote for Katie, obviously."

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "I suppose I'll just vote for who Dawn told me to vote for."

* * *

"The following players are safe." Chris smirks as he holds the candied charcoals above his head.

"Dakota."

"Cody."

"Noah."

"Brick."

"And Dawn."

"Izzy, Eva, Harold, Katie, and Justin. All 5 of you received votes tonight. Who's gonna be safe?"

"Well, Izzy, Eva, and Katie are safe."

Justin and Harold look discomforted and scared.

"The final delicacy goes to…. Justin."

Justin lets out a sigh of relief as he catches the candy.

"Harold, you've been voted off." Chris explains.

"Huh… I knew my mad skills would make we too much of a threat.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "How did somebody vote for Harold over Justin? Something doesn't seem right…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "That orange haired girl…. She's trouble."

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the confessional. "Nobody, tasers me with a lightning gun!"

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody watching Harold get eliminated.

"I loved, I lost, and I saw…" Harold begun to declare as the submarine door slammed his head.

Dawn and Cody look on with concerned faces.

"We're not having anymore of that." Chris snarks.

"Who is going to be kicked off next episode? Will Katie and Justin kiss and make up already? Tune in next time for more betrayal, romance, and people getting slammed on the head with submarine doors on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading Kazan Island! I'm getting all these views yet no re-views? What's up with that? You better review this or else... okay, nothing will happen, but I appreciate the reviews.

If anybody was left confused, here are the votes.

**Justin* - Dakota and Katie**

**Izzy* - Dawn and Cody**

**Harold* - Eva, Izzy, and Noah**

**Katie* - Justin and Brick**

**Eva* - Harold**

And yes, some of the superpower items are based on Overwatch characters. And yes, I am sad I had to say goodbye to Harold's wicked skills, but you'll still get to see him in the next aftermath, when then comes around.


	15. Episode 15: Crack the Cody

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island, the 3 established teams were crumbled down and everybody became a team of 1. In the challenge, each contestant would pick an item from the junk pile and use them to fight it out in the area with the weapon of their choice. Some items had magical powers, and some were just regular items. Near the end of the challenge, Dakota snuck up on Izzy and Harold and shot her way to victory. In the end, Harold was sent packing his bags in the submarine of shame. Who will go home this episode? Who will lie and trick their way to the million? Find out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows Katie and Dakota sitting in their mansion.

"Okay, Dakota. We need to find a way to **eliminate **Justin from this planet!"

"Or, we could just eliminate him from the game?"

"Okay, that works too I suppose." Katie replies calmly.

"So, hey, I've got this new hair product, and it's keeps my hair super shiny."

"Yeah, that's nice and everything but we're playing a game here. So I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Dakota asks.

"Since the merge just happened, I need you to gather information on the other contestants. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Dakota says as she walks off.

"Alright awesome." Katie responds. "Make sure you come back with something juicy!"

The camera pans to Dawn and Cody sitting on the porch as the run rises.

"Yup, I'm planning on using my money to fund animal sanctuaries." Dawn explains. "Too many selfish humans try and use the money for their own vanity."

Cody agrees. "Yup, that's true. If I win the money, I'm going to fund my local high school so it can have more electronic electives."

"Well…. That's certainly one thing to with your money." She replies.

Dawn and Cody look into each other's eyes as Dakota comes out of the mansion and sits with them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She asks as she twirls her bleached green hair.

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the view." Cody blushes at Dawn.

"Oh, you guys are like a couple now?"

"Yup." Cody responds

"Oh, well be careful." Dakota warns. "This is just the honeymoon stage."

"What do you mean?" Cody questions.

"I mean, you guys like each other now, but in a few months you might not. Then, it'll test if your love is real or not."

"Does that happen to a lot of people who happen to fall in love?" Dawn asks.

"Of course, all the time." Dakota responds. "They buy each other presents, look into each other's eyes, blush all the time but after that, it's splitsville."

Cody and Dawn look at each other nervously.

"Hehehe…" Cody giggles.

"Well, that won't happen to us, right Cody-bear?" Dawn asks him as she holds his hand.

"Um… yeah… totally."

Dawn looks at him with an unsure face.

Dakota smiles at them. "Alright guys, glad to help."

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "When I held Cody's hand, I felt a deep disturbance within him. Something's wrong."

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "What did Dakota mean by that? Are we really gonna be splitsville?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "I just totally did a good thing there. Man, I am good at this romance stuff."

Katie peeks her head out of the mansion and makes a bird whistle noise.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asks, weirded out by her sounds.

"Making a signal." Katie replies. "What did you find out about Cody and Dawn?"

"Well, I found out that they're a super cute couple."

"Dakota, that's not helpful. Did you do anything else?"

"Oh, I told them to watch out about the post-honeymoon stage."

"Awesome! That'll cause some fear between them…"

"Not that we would want that, right?" Dakota asks Katie.

"Of course not. Unless, we could possibly use that."

"Anything else you need me to do?"

"Oh, it's fine, I can do the rest." Katie explains. "But I need to know why Harold got eliminated last night. I think I smell an alliance."

"My guess would be Eva, Izzy, and Noah. Those 3 are pretty tight."

"Yes, that's it! Dakota, you're a genius!"

"Aw, thanks." She responds.

"Be right back, I have some mystery solving to do." Katie snickers as she wanders away.

Brick walks up to Dakota holding a bunch of orange flowers.

"Here, these are for you." Brick stutters as he points the flowers at her.

"Oh, um, thanks." Dakota responds awkwardly as she takes the flowers in her hand. "Why are you giving me these?"

"Oh no reason." Brick replies as he runs away. "See you later!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Brick in the confessional. "I'm not really sure what you do with girls you like. Do you take them out to dinner? Do you tell them about how your father died in the war? Yeah, definitely. Chicks love that."

The camera swaps to Katie talking with Eva, who is running on the treadmill. Noah and Izzy are sitting in chairs near the treadmill.

"Hey, Eva, did you guys vote for Harold?"

Eva looks nervously at Noah, who nods his head at her "no".

"Uh, yeah, we did." Eva responds. "Do you want to be in our alliance?"

Noah facepalms. Izzy does the same thing but slaps herself too hard and falls over.

"Oh, sure." Katie whispers. "That would be fantastic."

"Alright, then it's settled." Eva asserts. "With 4 of us, we'll be unstoppable."

"I'll see you guys later, I've got to talk to Dakota for a second."

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "How gullible can you be?"

Noah stomps over to Eva and puts his hands on his hips. "Eva, why did you tell her?!"

"What? We can trust her." Eva asserts aggressively. "She hates Justin, remember? That means it's another vote where we're safe."

"I'm just trying to warn you, that girl seems like trouble."

"Well, most people are scared of me, so I'm not going to push her away."

"Okay, it's your funeral." Noah snarks as he walks away.

Chris shouts over the loudspeakers. "You know what time it it? Breakfast time!... and then, pain time."

The camera swaps to the contestants getting breakfast.

Justin walks by Katie and sneers. "Wow, looking good today Sadie."

"My name is Katie, don't pretend you don't know what it is."

"Yeah!" Dakota backs Katie up.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude to me. K?" Justin responds.

"You tried to get me voted off." Katie angrily whispers as she spins around and points at him.

"Oh come on, that was 1 time!"

"What on earth should make me think you wouldn't do it again?"

"Fair point."

"Goodbye, Justin." Katie snarls.

Dawn walks over to Izzy and sits down next to her.

"Your aura is very explosive and red."

"Thanks, I get that alot… actually, no I don't."

Cody sits at another table and Dawn signals for him to come over.

"No… no, actually I'm good here."

Dawn scowls at him.

Chris walks into the room. "Morning science experiments, we've got an amazing challenge today."

Dakota walks up to Chris and starts giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" Chris interrogates with an angry expression.

"I just wanted to tell you that, even though you look old, I don't carrot all!" Dakota exclaims as she waves a carrot in his face.

Chris glares at her.

"Okay, I'll go sit down now."

"Ahem, as I was saying… Please follow me to today's crackin' challenge."

The camera swaps to the contestants following Chris.

Dawn walks up to Cody, who is hiding in his shirt.

"Cody?" Dawn asks.

"Yea… yeah?"

"Why are you hiding in your shirt?"

"Oh, no reason, uh…" He stutters. "Hey look, there's the challenge site! Isn't that exciting? I'm gonna run away now."

"Cody, wait!"

Dakota puts her arm around Dawn's shoulder. "What's with him?"

"I think you freaked him out with all that honeymoon hullabaloo." Dawn responds.

"Oh, sorry." She responds. "He'll get over it."

Dawn sighs. "I hope…"

The camera swaps to the contestants at the challenge site.

"Welcome campers, to a safe cracking challenge."

"Um, is this challenge **safe**?" Justin asks as he nudges Katie with his shoulder. "Heh, heh, Katie, was that funny?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional with a pissy face.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Okay, there's no strategy involved in this. I just enjoy annoying her."

"For today's challenge, each of you will rummage around the island looking for a lock combination written on pieces of paper. There are 9 lock combinations on the island, each one going to a specific safe that will unlock it. These combination codes can be found anywhere on the island, so search thoroughly. After you've found a combination, you may return back here and unlock a safe. In each safe, are rewards. One of these rewards, is the invincibility pass, which is located inside this golden safe. The golden lock combination, goes to the golden safe. However, the golden combination will be extremely tough to get."

"Can we steal lock combinations from other people?" Justin asks as he glances at Katie.

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome."

"And if everybody is done asking questions, your challenge starts: now!"

Everybody runs off into different directions.

Katie pulls Dakota aside as the rest of the campers scatter. "I need you to cover me."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want Justin trying to steal my code once I get it." Katie replies. "Plus, it'll be easier for us to get that golden code when there's two of us."

"Okay, lead the way."

The camera swaps to Eva, Izzy, and Noah looking around the kitchen.

"I don't get it, where could it be?!" Eva asks as she throws a pot against the wall.

"There there, easy Eva, easy." Noah whispers to her. "Deep breath."

Eva takes a deep breath. "There… better."

Izzy walks over while she's drawing on her forehead with a pen.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Noah asks.

"I saw some weird number pattern somewhere, so I drew it on myself cause it looks neat."

"Izzy, that's a code!" Noah yells as he examines her forehead. "I can't even read your handwriting, what does it say?"

"Oh, yeah, funny story… I don't remember."

"Do you know where it is?" Eva questions.

"Nope."

Eva and Noah face palm. Izzy does the same and once again, slaps herself too hard and falls down.

"I'm okay!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the confessional. "I think Izzy raises my blood pressure…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Izzy in the confessional. "I don't really get why we keep slapping out faces, but I love it!"

The camera swaps to Brick staring at the golden paper. The paper is being held up by a string from a powerline over a moat of alligators.

"Okay, this is okay, I can do this."

Justin peeks through the bushes and sees Brick.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Since Katie is after me big time, I'm gonna need to get that golden code."

Justin walks over to Brick and puts his hand on Brick's shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna work together to try and get this thing?"

"Uh, sure." Brick replies. "2 people is better than 1."

"Good, then I need you to do something for me."

The camera swaps to Katie and Dakota outside of the kitchen.

"Hey, look Katie, it's a code!" Dakota calls out as she puts to the wall that has a piece of paper leaning against it.

"Good job Dakota."

Katie hears Izzy, Eva, and Noah talking in the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys, I just found a code if you guys want it." Katie cheers to them as they walk out of the kitchen.

"Really? Thanks!" Eva responds as she takes the code. "Alright guys, let's head back."

They leave and Dakota asks Katie. "Why did you give her the code, we could have used it?"

"If I give them the code, they'll trust us."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… but I want a reward."

"Don't worry, we'll get a reward later, but we don't need it."

"Why do you have to play so hard core? Why don't you just relax?"

Katie puts her hand around Dakota as they walk away into the forest. "Because, I can relax as much as I want when I win that money."

The camera swaps to Eva, Izzy, and Noah putting the code from the paper into different safes.

"See Noah, I told you we can trust her." Eva states.

"No, you can't trust her, she's probably just doing this as some sort of prank."

"You know, I think you should lighten up a bit Noah."

"I'm just trying not to get one of us kicked off, no need to get so snappy."

The sound of clicking comes from the safe Izzy was messing with.

"Look guys, it opened!" She calls out. "I didn't even need to use the code."

"You opened the safe without a code?" Chris groans.

"Yup, sure did."

Noah unlocks a safe with the code. "Hey, I got this one open too!"

Noah and Eva enter the safe Noah unlocked and carry the prizes out of it.

"Seriously?" Noah asks as he holds up his prize. "A CD and bubblegum?"

"Hey, I didn't say all the prizes were actually that great." Chris laughs.

Izzy comes out carrying shiny coins from her safe. "Look guys, we're rich!" She exclaims as she throws the shiny coins into the air.

"Oh, those aren't real coins, they're chocolate."

"Even better!" Izzy yells as she chomps on the chocolates, still in the foil.

"Izzy and Noah, since you guys have your prizes, you can stay here and wait for everybody else to come back. Eva, you may still go spelunking for a code."

"Spelunking is for cave exploration…" Noah points out.

Chris stares at him. "You know, it's kinda rude to insult the host?"

The camera swaps to Cody running from a skunk that is chasing him. He collides straight into Dawn.

"Ouch…" Cody moans as he rubs his head. "Dawn? I need your help, there's a skunk chasing me!"

"Hmm?" Dawn asks as she looks around for it. She sees the black and white creature and calls it over.

"Dawn?" Cody asks. "That thing is gonna spray us!"

"Silly Cody." Dawn whispers as she brings the animal into her arms. "Skunks only spray when they feel threatened, and most humans are threatening to them."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that."

"No problem." She responds as she let's the skunk go on it's way. "Hey Cody, there's something I feel like you've been hiding from me."

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything!"

Dawn tilts her head down and stares at him.

"Okay, I've just… I've never had a girl like me before and I don't want to mess it up and then Dakota was talking about the honeymoon phase and…"

He is cut off by Dawn physically shushing him. "You don't need to worry Cody, Dakota was just playing around, couples like us last all the time."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, definitely." Dawn responds.

They both lean in for a kiss before a branch lands on Cody's head from a nearby tree.

"Ow…"

"Look Cody, two codes!" She shouts as she points her finger at the papers attached to the branches. "Huh, that was lucky."

The camera swaps to Justin hoisting Brick into a tree. They are high up into the tree, close to the powerline.

"Can you grab onto the powerline?" Justin asks him.

"Yes, just a little more…." Brick strains.

The sound of branches snapping can be heard. They both fall to the ground and let out groans.

Katie and Dakota walk over and see them on the ground.

"Oh, hey boys, playing tree climbing?" Katie asks.

"A murderer like you has no reason to call us names!" Brick blurts out.

"Murderer?"

"Oh yeah, I told him you want me dead." Justin says calmly as he looks at his nails.

"Well… that's kind of true…" Katie responds. She locks her eyes on the golden piece of paper floating above the alligators. "What do we have here?"

"Back off Katie, that code is mine!" Justin shrieks.

"Oh yeah!?" Katie yells.

"Yeah!"

"FINE!" They both scream as they begin climbing the tree.

The camera lingers on Dakota and Brick as Katie and Justin continue shouting at each other up the tree.

"Soooo?" Dakota questions slowly.

"You wanna go out sometime?" Brick asks swiftly.

Dakota shoots him a look.

"Okay, just checking."

The camera shows Katie and Justin at the top of the tree.

"You are so getting voted off next!" Katie screams as she pulls herself up with a branch.

"Well not if I get invincibility, you won't!"

Katie looks to her right and sees a slip of paper on a leaf. "Well, you can have the invincibility."

"What? Really?" Justin asks in disbelief.

Katie takes the code and jumps down the tree. "There Dakota, let's go."

Katie and Dakota run towards the starting area.

"Why did you give up the invincibility?" Dakota asks.

"Because, I don't need it. Plus, it'll confuse Justin." Katie replies.

"But we can't vote Justin out if he has immunity."

"You seriously think he's gonna get that golden code?"

The camera swaps to Justin at the top of the tree looking down nervously. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea!"

"You see that vine?" Brick asks as the camera shows Justin peering at said vine. "Use that to swing across and grab the code."

"I can't do that!" Justin yells. "I'll die!"

"Just do it, you'll be fine!"

"Okay.." He sighs. "I can do this, I can do this."

He grabs the vine and swings across, grabbing the golden code.

"Nice!" Brick exclaims as Justin swings back towards the tree, hits his head, and falls in front of Brick on the ground.

"Awesome, let's get back to Chris." Brick responds.

The camera swaps to Cody and Dawn entering codes into the safe. "I got one!" They simultaneously yell.

They both come out, holding different prizes.

"Candy!?" Cody questions as he brings out a basket of it. "Thank you!" He yells as he squeezes Chris in a hug.

Chris pushes him away. "Yeah, whatever."

"A plush squirrel?" Dawn asks excitedly as she holds her prize above her head. "Eeeeeh!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Back when I was little, I used to have a plush squirrel named squeakers. He's what got me into animals."

"Since you two have found codes, you've finished the challenge and can enjoy the rest of the day…. Maybe."

Justin, Brick, Katie, and Dakota all run to the codes.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Justin groans at Katie.

"Don't think I'm too thrilled either." Katie replies.

"Soooo do you guys have codes to enter or are you just here?" Chris snarks.

"Oh, right." Brick says as he whips the golden code out.

"You actually got it?" Katie interrogates in shock.

"Yup. Perfect, I know." Justin replies. "Managed to find another normal code for Brick too."

"Lucky…" Dakota whines.

Brick opens the safe and picks up a rock.

"A rock?" He asks.

"That rock is a sign of immunity, so Brick wins immunity!"

"What?!" Justin asks. "I was the one who got it!"

"Sorry Justin, rules say whoever opens the safe gets the reward, which in this case is immunity."

"Ugh… whatever, I don't need it anyways." Justin stutters.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional shivering with fear.

Katie opens her safe and brings out marshmallows. "Oh, yummy."

Justin opens his safe as he mutters to himself. He picks up a can of red hair dye. "Okay, what is with the hair dye this season?"

Brick comes by and swipes it from Justin. "Oh, thanks Justin."

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Seriously, who does Brick think he is? We are so not in an alliance anymore if I get eliminated! Or… actually I guess I wouldn't be in an alliance with anybody if I got eliminated… huh."

Chris shouts in a megaphone. "Please come back to the starting point Eva and collect your reward."

Eva comes out of the woods. "I couldn't…. Find a code…" She gasps.

"Oh, you can collect your reward anyways." Chris explains. "Even if you come back with nothing, the only person that matters is the person who gets immunity."

"You mean I got smacked in the head with a branch for nothing?" Cody ask angrily.

"Of course." Chris responds as he opens Dakota and Eva's safe.

Eva comes out with shampoo and conditioner and Dakota drags out a dumbbell.

Dakota and Eva look at each other's items before swiftly swapping.

"Oh, and Brick, who would you like to take with you to sleep in the mansion tonight?"

"I choose... uh... Justin."

"Alright, then it's settled." Chris replies. "I'll see you guys at elimination tonight."

The camera swaps to Katie behind the cabin with Dawn and Cody. "Listen guys, Eva, Izzy, and Noah are all in an alliance and we need to break it up."

"How can we trust you?" Cody asks.

"Because, that's how Harold got eliminated." She responds. "So, you guys going to vote with us tonight?"

The camera swaps to the elimination ceremony. The contestants have already voted. "Welcome final 9 to tonight's elimination. You guys already know how this goes so I'll just start calling out names.

"Dakota."

"Cody."

"Dawn."

"Brick."

"Izzy."

"Noah."

"This, is the final delicacy. Who is going to be safe and who is leaving?"

The camera shows shots of Eva, Katie, and Justin looking nervous.

"Justin and Katie, you two are safe."

Eva's face starts to turn red and all the other campers move away.

Eva sighs as her face turns to normal color. "Well, it had to happen sooner or later…"

Cody pops a candied charcoal into his mouth. "Yuck… I'll stick with regular candy."

The camera swaps to Eva in the submarine as Noah and Izzy come to see her off.

"I hope one of you guys win." Eva gleams.

Noah walks over and whispers to her. "You know Katie and Dakota would of had to vote for you, right?"

"I know." Eva respond calmly.

"Really, you're not mad?" Izzy asks. "Because usually, you get super ticked."

"Thanks Izzy…" Eva groans. "But there's no point in being mad, so make sure you take Katie down for me." Eva says as she winks.

The submarine drives off into the beach after Chris shuts the door of the submersible.

"Eva has been sent to the deep blue, Katie is still doing devious things and Noah is gonna be pissed!"

Noah shrugs.

"Who will be eliminated next episode? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed and feel free to review and tell me your thoughts on this episode.

**Justin and Brick voted for Katie**

**Eva, Izzy, and Noah voted for Justin**

**Dawn, Cody, Katie, and Dakota voted for Eva**


	16. Episode 16: Aftermath III

**Sorry for not posting new chapters recently, I went on a cruise and have been sick recently. Don't worry, I'm not any less interested in writing the story then I was before, so stay tuned.**

* * *

**The Aftermath theme plays as clips of the contestants getting hurt are shown.**

The camera shows Topher sitting on the couch and Lindsay sitting on the couch backwards. "Welcome one, welcome all, to the only Total Drama shows worth watching!" Topher exclaims as he slicks his hair up. "Today, we have 3 special guests,** also known as losers**, to interview."

"Why is it the only Total Drama show worth watching?" Lindsay asks.

"More importantly, why are you facing backwards?"

"Oh, I wanted the camera to see my good side!" The ditz replies as she flips her hair.

"The camera is that way." Topher points out.

"Oooooh…" She says as she slowly shifts herself properly on the couch. "There, better!"

"Uh, actually, you have a little blotchy spot right there. Makeup!"

2 skinny black girls scurry from out of the curtain and pat Lindsay's face with makeup tools. They walk back towards the curtain as Lindsay develops wide eyes.

"Perfect, you actually look presentable for once." Topher snarks.

"Hey!" Lindsay responds. "You're lucky I'm nice and don't tell people that you're secretly addicted to carbs."

"Lindsay…" He growls.

"Or that you still watch My Little Pony, or that you were rejected by Hot-Boi magazines or…"

"Lindsay!"

"Oh… sorry toilet."

Lindsay and Topher hold awkward stares at each other before Topher announces, "And also joining us today, the peanut gallery!"

The camera pans to Sadie, Zoey, Mike, Beth, Anne Maria, Sierra, Tyler, and DJ sitting down.

Sadie, Zoey, Mike and Anne Maria are on the top podium of the peanut gallery while Beth, DJ, Tyler, and Sierra are on the bottom.

"We also have Harold, Scott, and Eva in the house tonight!" Topher announces excitedly. "You'll get to see them in just a little bit, but first, let's see how the members of our peanut gallery are feeling."

A jumble of sounds and voices can be heard coming from the gallery from different people, "Eh, okay, meh, been better."

"Okay…" Topher groans. "And with that exciting revolution out of the way, let's welcome our first guest tonight; Harold!"

Harold emerges from the curtain as the audience cheers. He sits himself on the couch and looks around. "Thanks guys, it's great to be here."

"It's good to see you too, Hank." Lindsay greets. "By the way, have you seen my earring anywhere? It's a gold hoop with a horse."

"Sorry, haven't seen it." He replies.

"So, Harold," Topher speaks up as he folds his legs. "Can you tell us what went wrong in the FPS challenge? You totally got slam-dunked by Dakota!"

"I totally woulda had Izzy if Dakota didn't interfere," He responds. "But I guess it's just the price I have to pay when I have this hot body and amazing skill sets."

Lindsay looks around confused, "I don't see any hot bodies."

Topher slides over to her, "There's one right here."

"I still don't see one," She says as she puts her hand over her eyes and scans the room.

Topher crosses his arms, "**Ehem, **anyways Harold, I have a question for you."

"Lay it on me."

Harold looks up to see a piano swinging from the ceiling above his head. "Does this question have anything to do with that very heavy object dangling from the ceiling?"

"Oh c'mon Harold, you ruined the surprise!" Topher shouts.

"Hey hey, it's okay," Lindsay comforts as she rubs his shoulder. "Remember what we do when we get angry or sad?"

"I'm fine, I've just been having a tough time recently…" He sobs into her shoulder.

Harold waves his hands around in the air. "Um, hello?"

"Oh, right." Lindsay responds. "We have to ask that stupid question Topher always asks."

"Hey, I'm right here!" He exclaims as he raises himself back proper on the couch. "Anyways, here's the question: Who are your favorite and least favorite members of your team?" He asks slowly. "Now, it's okay if it takes you some time to answ-."

"Dakota is my least favorite." Harold blurts out.

The sound of crickets can be heard as a tumbleweed blows through the set and everybody is sitting in silence.

"Okay… well that didn't take long," Topher scoffs. "Any reason why you dislike her so much?"

"Well, we're just complete opposites," He replies. "She's dumb, impatient, rude."

"Have you ever tried to see her side of the story?" Lindsay questions. "Understanding others is the secret to life."

"That… was beautiful." Topher cries as he blows his nose on a tissue.

"Well… not really..." Harold retorts. "I know exactly what Dakota is all about!"

"Do you really?" Topher interrogates. "Let me show you some never before seen footage."

The TV above their heads goes to static before showing a clip of Dakota whining about Harold not liking her.

"He's never going to trust me…" Dakota cries from the TV. "Why does nobody love meeeee!?"

"See what I mean?" Lindsay asks.

"Okay fine, I may have been a little bit harsh." Harold snorts.

"Only a little bit?" Topher questions. "You were uber-harsh."

"Yes… okay… I was **uber-harsh**."

"Good," Topher responds. "And your favorite?"

"Cody was my best friend this season, he even let me see his limited edition super-boi comics."

"Aw, isn't friendship just the best?" Lindsay swoons as she leans on Topher.

"Booooriiiing!" Topher exclaims. "Let's get a real juicy contestant out here."

"Wait? Can I do one more thing before I have to go?" Harold asks.

"Okay, fine." Topher responds. "But make it snappy."

Harold clears his throat and pulls a piece of paper from his pockets, "Thy lady Leshawna, nobody is as fair and has such beauty and grace as my lady Leshawna. When I'm sad, you're there. When I'm happy, you're there. But most importantly of all, that booty got me scared."

Lindsay wipes a tear from her eye. "That was beautiful."

"I've never seen such artistry like this!" Topher explains. "But still, we need something juicy so scoot along."

"Speaking of juicy, can I get a smoothie over here?" Anne Maria asks from the peanut gallery. A drink is swiftly brought to her by a security guard.

"Aw, I want a smoothie too…" Lindsay whines.

"No time Lindsay, because it's time to introduce our next guest; Eva!"

Some epic rock music plays as nobody comes from the curtain.

"Are there no speakers backstage?" Topher groans. "Ugh, so unprofessional."

The TV above their heads show Eva and Scott sitting in the backroom chatting about something as Scott stuffs his face.

"And all the girls at the gym totally think I've gone soft now!" Eva yells. "I mean me? Soft? As if!"

"Wow, that's unfortunate." Scott replies as he shoves a piece of cheesecake into his mouth.

"Hello? Guys? I called for Eva a few minutes ago?" Topher complains.

"Oh… uh…sorry." Eva squirms.

"And now, introducing our next guest; Eva!"

Eva emerges from the curtain as the audience cheers and she sits down on the purple couch.

"Yeah, go team Eva." She cheers.

"You can't root for yourself," Lindsay says. "That's like, against the rules of feminism or something."

"The rules of what?" Eva asks.

"It's good to have you here Eva," Topher greets. "I mean this must be super fun for you, losing a million bucks and all that."

"Yeah… it's uh, really great."

"Is there something bothering you?" Topher asks.

"Absolutely nothing, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But we heard you backstage talking about the gym ladies making fun of you." Lindsay pipes up.

"Yeah, okay, fine," Eva growls. "They said I've gone soft for my friendship with Brick."

"Aaaaw, that's so cute." Lindsay swoons.

"No, it's not cute! I can't show my face in the gym ever again!"

"You could always just get a new hobby." Topher huffs.

"Get a new hobby?" She growls as she stomps over to Topher.

Lindsay steps between them. "Hey, don't fight guys! You know why? Because you can do that after the break!"

"Hey… that's my line…" Topher mopes.

The camera reverse fades back to the set. Eva has calmed down and Harold has moved to the peanut gallery.

"Has anybody seen my earring yet?" Lindsay yells to the peanut gallery as she frantically searches around.

"Lindsay, for the last time," Topher groans. "Nobody has seen your ear jewels."

"It must be over here…" She says as she climbs into the peanut gallery and scooches across the top row.

"Lindsay, what are you?" Zoey asks before she is cut off by Lindsay yelling, "Ahah! Gotcha!"

She brings the earring back to her ear and brings herself to the main couch.

"There, all better." She lets out a sigh of relief.

Topher hears a voice coming from his mic.

"Rapid fire? Losing time? Got it." He responds after leaning into the mic.

"Okay Eva, we have some rapid fire questions and you have to answer them fast, got it?" Topher asks her as he interrogatively leans forward.

"Oka-," She replies before she is cut off by Topher.

"What is your favorite color? Favorite song? Favorite food? What do you like to do for fun? How many friends do you have outside the show?"

"Uh… Navy blue, Eye of the Tiger, french fries, weight lifting, and 3." She responds as fast as she can dropping several "uh's" in between.

"Or… at least I had 3 gym friends… before they totally left me for being weak!"

Her face starts to turn into a tomato red color and Topher and Lindsay hide behind the couch.

"Oh forget this!" She yells as she storms off backstage.

"And with that surprisingly twist," Topher announces. "Let's introduce our next guest: Scott!"

Scott emerges from the curtain looking around frantically. He sits on the couch and crawls into a fetal position.

"Scott?" Lindsay asks. "Are you okay?"

"Oh… so you get his name right, huh?"

Scott looks up at them. "This island is surrounded by sharks! I tried to go for a swim and almost died!"

"Well, you looked pretty happy when you were shoveling food into your mouth." Topher snarks.

"I eat when I'm sad…. or angry… or scared."

"Well you have nothing to worry about," Lindsay comforts. "It's only just a giant fish with really big teeth that could kill almost anybody in a few seconds."

"Wow Lindsay," Topher says. "That was deep."

"Why are there sharks here anyway?" Scott asks.

"Oh, we put them there." Topher replies nonchalantly.

"What kind of psychopaths would do that?!"

Topher slicks his hair back. "Well you know, I really try."

"Ugh, you're just like Chris!" Scott stutters.

"Excuse me… we don't speak of that deadly, vicious, disgusting name on this island."

"Voldemort… there, I said it!" Tyler shouts from the peanut gallery.

"Not that name you imbecile!" Topher exclaims. "Chris McClain!"

"Ooooh, you just said it." Lindsay points out.

"What? No I didn't?"

"Yeah you did," Lindsay pushes back. "Let's turn the cameras around. So, Toaster Oven."

"That's not even close… it's like you're not even trying." Topher snarks.

"What is the deal with you and Chris?" Lindsay interrogates. "I didn't watch pumpernickel island so…."

"It's Pahkitew." Topher responds.

"Ultimatum?"

"No, **Pock-Uh-Tay-Oh**."

Lindsay sits there awkwardly before starting up again. "Okay, well it doesn't matter."

"You're right, so we're finished here?" Topher questions.

"Not even close silly goose." Lindsay says as she boops his nose.

"Okay… you need to stop booping my nose, somebody is gonna get a cold." Topher replies.

"So… about that Chris question…" Scott interrogates.

"Actually, I'm the host, so I get to ask the questions."

"Okay, fine." Scott sneers. "Ask some dumb questions."

"Alright, here goes; What is the opinion you have of all of your teammates?"

"Okay, well… let's see." Scott contemplates. "Zoey and Mike are the most boring people ever, Sadie is just dumb, Dakota is a big capital **B**, Katie is pathetic, and Anne Maria is a hoe."

As he is saying this, the camera shows shots of Zoey, Mike, Sadie, and Anne Maria looking angry.

"Yikes, tell us how you really feel." Topher says.

"I really did…"

"Well that's perfect for ratings!" Topher exclaims.

"We're literally standing right here." Anne Maria complains.

Zoey turns to Mike, "I'm not boring! Am I?"

Mike looks the other way and hums a tune.

"I notice you didn't include Justin in your burn book." Topher prods. "Cmon, spill the beans."

Lindsay pulls a can of beans out of her bra and knocks it over after she places it down.

"Metaphor…." Topher mumbles.

"Well, I didn't like Justin at first, but he grew on me," Scott explains. "Plus, he tried to save my butt from elimination."

"That is sooo sweeet." Sadie swoons from the peanut gallery.

"No-homo, right?" Tyler asks, standing up from the peanut gallery.

"Yeah…. No-homo." Scott moans.

"And now that that's out of the way, let's get to the real juicy stuff." Lindsay speaks out. "In fact, I have a great surprise for you, Toothpaste."

"What is it? It better not be another furry stripper…"

"Everybody please welcome our next guest: Chris McClain!"

Chris emerges from the curtain and slyly sits himself on the couch, making sure to scoot away from Scott.

"But… Uh… I… Wha…" Topher mumbles and stutters.

"What's up Topher?" He asks.

Topher slowly opens his mouth, "You're, the real Chris?"

"In the flesh."

Topher leans over to Lindsay with a frightened face, "Lindsay…. Why?"

"I brought Chris here so you guys can makeup and end your silly rivalry."

"We had a rivalry?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, season 6? Remember?" Lindsay prods.

Chris ponders for a second, "Is that the season with that weird beat-box guy and the wizard?"

"I don't know, probably." The ditz replies.

Chris glances at Topher. "Oh… right, you're that guy that tried to take my place."

Topher speaks out nervously, "Oh you know, that was just a one time thing, you know I love you Chris!"

"Obviously," Chris responds. "Everybody loves me. Tell me something I don't know."

"And uh… I've been doing a good job as host here."

"But Lindsay is the host," Chris snarks. "You're the co-host."

"The-the-the, co-host?"

"Of course silly, I've been the host this whole time."

"But, you…. You don't even know what's going on most of the time!" Topher snaps.

"Oh, yeah?" Lindsay responds. "Well, I'm going to introduce us to our new segment, the root-off!"

"The root-off? I didn't see that in the script?" Topher freaks out.

"You know why you didn't see it in the script?" Lindsay asks innocently. "Because you're the co-host."

"Lindsay! You…. you..."

"And now I would like to announce that the eliminated contestants will be voting for who they would like to see win." Lindsay explains.

2 guys bring out a cheap looking voting booth.

Lindsay turns to Chris, "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, totally, except I've got an appointment scheduled so sadly I'll have to miss this, **fun**."

"Oh, um, that's okay." Lindsay says as Chris wanders off. "It's time for everybody to vote!"

"Is this going to affect the real game?" Sierra asks.

"Nope, it's just fandom bait." Lindsay replies.

PSSSH. The camera shows Zoey in the voting booth. "I choose Brick, he deserves it the most."

PSSSH. The camera shows Beth in the voting booth. "I want to see Cody win, he was robbed in World Tour."

PSSSH. The camera shows Mike in the voting booth. "I want Justin to win, mainly because I want to see him take down Katie."

PSSSH. The camera shows Sadie in the voting booth. "Obviously I choose Katie. You see how much butt she is kicking?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Sierra in the voting booth. "Cody!"

PSSSH. The camera shows DJ in the voting booth. "I'd like to see Dawn win, especially since she's gonna donate to poor helpless animals."

PSSSH. The camera shows Scott in the voting booth. "Since Justin gave a chance on me, I'll take one on him too."

PSSSH. The camera shows Anne Maria in the voting booth. "Obviously it should be me winnin' the million but I guess seeing Brick win wouldn't be so bad…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Harold in the voting booth. "Cody digs my mad skills, therefore; he deserves to win."

PSSSH. The camera shows Eva in the voting booth. "It would be hilarious to see Izzy win, although I'm scared what she would do with the money."

PSSSH. The camera shows Tyler in the voting booth. "I vote for my best bud, Brick."

Lindsay begins to announce as she pulls out a piece of paper, "Here are the votes: 0 for Dakota and Noah, 1 vote for Dawn, Izzy, and Katie, 2 votes for Justin, and tied for first place, Brick and Cody with 3 votes!"

The audience cheers.

"And since Cody and Brick won, they get an advantage in their next challenge!"

"What?" Topher gasps. "You said the vote didn't count for that sort of thing."

"Oh… whoops, sorry." She replies as she looks at the peanut gallery nervously. "I hope you guys are happy with your decisions.. Heh…"

A jumbled mess of voices can be heard from the peanut gallery, "Eh, fine, whatever."

Chris comes out from the curtain wheeling a table with a giant frosted pink cake on it.

"What's this?" Topher asks.

"It's for you Topher," Chris replies. "Dig in."

Topher turns his ear towards it, "What's this ticking sound?"

"Oh, that's nothing, just enjoy."

The cake starts rapidly ticking and then explodes on Lindsay and Topher's faces.

The audience gasps and Chris laughs, "Hahaha, I didn't think that would work!"

Topher and Lindsay are standing completely still with wide eyes and pink frosting splattered all over them.

Chris walks in front of them, "Well, that was an explosive ending for today's Aftermath, tune in next episode to see who will get one step closer to victory on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

Lindsay falls backward onto the couch and Topher coughs.

The screen fades into the credits.


	17. Episode 17: 3 Legged Disaster

**Hello everybody, I just finished my final exams and I should have some more time to write more of this fic and others. Stay tuned! You guys are awesome.**

**Remaining Players: Brick, Izzy, Noah, Dawn, Cody, Justin, Katie, Dakota**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island; Our 9 remaining campers fought in a challenge that I promise was totally **safe.** Katie and Justin fought for dominance while climbing the tree for the golden code, before Katie gave it up to confuse Justin, and because she underestimated him. In the end, Brick accidentally stole Justin's immunity from him and Katie convinced Cody and Dawn to vote for Eva, and she was sent packing her bags to Playa De Losers."

"Who will get shoved into an underwater vehicle this episode? Who will be the star player of this episode? Find out right now, right here on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera zooms in on Brick poking Justin in the mansion with a stick while he's sleeping in his bed.

"Justin? Hello?"

"Meh…" Justin groans as he flops over to the other side.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Brick asserts as he pulls an alarm clock out.

Brick starts the alarm clock and it rings, "BRRRIIIIING!"

Justin darts up from bed and hits his head on the bunk bed above him. "Brick?"

"Up and at 'em soldier, we've got some training to do!"

Justin looks at the clock next to his bed, "It's 5 A.M!"

"Human bodies are most fit early in the morning," Brick replies. "Care to join me?"

"No!"

"Suit yourself," Brick responds as he runs out of the room after tightening the laces on his boots.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Maybe I should drop him from this alliance… I want to stay in the game but not if he interrupts my beauty sleep."

The camera swaps to Izzy, Dawn, Katie, and Dakota sitting in their cabin chatting.

"And that's when I realized, that fish wasn't a worm!" Izzy exclaims.

"Oh, yeah… that's great." Dakota responds awkwardly.

"Oh, be right back girls," Izzy says. "I've gotta take a leak. I promise I won't fall in the toilet!"

"Yeah… wouldn't that be a shame." Dakota groans.

After Izzy leaves the room, Katie slides over to Dawn. "So, we did a pretty good job voting Eva off right?"

"I suppose so." Dawn replies.

"So, how about we make this alliance thing permanent?" Katie asks.

"Oh… yeah sure." She replies timidly.

"Awesome, then it's a deal." Katie replies as she stretches. "Now come on Dakota, I've got a treadmill calling my name!"

"Oh great…" Dakota moans as she rubs her eyes.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Something seemed off about Katie… I don't think I should trust her fully."

The camera swaps to Noah and Cody sitting in their side of the cabin. Cody is whistling.

"So... Ya like chess?" Noah asks awkwardly.

The camera swaps to Katie on the treadmill and Dakota sitting in a lawn chair nearby.

"A 3-way alliance?" Dakota questions excitedly. "We're unstoppable!"

"Calm down Dakota, we're not invincible," She replies. "And besides, I don't think Dawn was fully into our alliance idea, she seemed nervous."

"Well, can you please be nice to her? She's my friend."

"Dakota, having friends is just weakness. And besides, Dawn is a pretty big threat, she might be a target."

"But we're friends aren't we?"

"Oh… Um…"

"Katie? Answer me! It's like you don't even want to be near me sometimes?"

"I really do like you Dakota, but I'm trying to keep my head in the game."

"Ugh… whatever." Dakota replies as she stomps away back towards the cabins.

"No! Dakota!"

Noah wanders over, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Oh, hey Nooooaaaaah."

"Don't play nice with me sister, I know what you did."

"Did what?"

"You and Dakota obviously voted for Eva last night."

"Oh… Um… would you believe me if I said I pressed the wrong button?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid….?"

"Well, I don't know, I thought it might work."

"Ugh," Noah groans. "The point is: You're going down."

"Oh yeah? We'll see who goes down, Noah."

"Ugh, whatever." He says as he walks off.

Katie tilts her head towards Cody and Dawn sitting on the porch and she walks over to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Oh, fine, thanks for asking." Cody replies.

"Really? Nothing, uh, **happening**?"

"Nope. totally normal, completely fine."

"Well that's… fantastic!" Katie exclaims. "Anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable, let me know."

"Okay, thanks Katie." Cody says as she walks off.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "I thought they would be arguing by now? This is gonna be tougher than I thought…"

"Wow, what a nice girl." Cody says to Dawn. "Nice to see someone like that on this show."

"Cody, can't you see?" Dawn interrogates. "She's just pretending, she's doesn't feel the things she's saying."

"How do you know?"

"When I look at her I can see her soul swaying back and forth like she doesn't mean what she says."

"Um… what?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "I'm still getting used to all of Dawn's weird quirks… I have no idea what she's talking about, but it just makes me like her more."

"So, you're saying we shouldn't trust her?"

"I'm just saying, we should be careful."

"But what if she is trying to get us eliminated? I still have PTSD from what Heather and Alejandro did to me!"

Cody starts wheezing heavily.

"Hey, hey, Cody, it's okay." Dawn calms him down as she grabs his shoulders.

"Heh… heh…" Cody stutters as he slows his breathing.

"Don't worry, we'll get down to the bottom of this."

The camera swaps to Dakota sniffling on the porch of the mansion.

Justin walks out of the door and notices her, "Dakota? What's wrong?"

"Katie's been super mean to me recently,"

"Mean? Like how?"

"I think we're friends, and then she totally bails on me and says we can't be friends because of the competition."

"Yeah, she does those kinds of things," Justin responds. "She's a life ruiner, she ruins people's lives."

"Well what do I do? I don't want to lose her…"

"Would it make you feel better if we walk to breakfast together? I heard Chef's serving extra gloppy gruel today."

"Hehe," Dakota laughs. "Alright, sure."

The camera swaps to all of the contestants in the mess hall.

Katie walks by with her tray watching Dakota and Justin talk.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Justin… that little skank."

Katie walks over to them, "Hey Dakota, what's up?"

Dakota blankly stares at her.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Talk about mixed signals…"

"Please forgive me Dakota," Katie whines as she puts her hands together and pleads.

Just then, Chris walks into the room. "Hello one, hello all, please follow me to your challenge where you're certain to have a ball."

"This better not be a poetry challenge," Noah complains.

"You'll see," Chris responds. "Follow me; if you dare!"

The camera swaps to the contestants at the north beach.

"Welcome contestants, to today's challenge,"

"There seems to be an absence of paper and pens," Noah points out.

"Oh, this challenge doesn't have anything to do with poetry, I just wanted to try out my new rhyming book,"

Noah glares at him.

"Anywhooo," Chris begins to explain. "Today's challenge is going to be a 3-legged challenge. Teams of 2 will be roped together and forced to walk this course to collect three different island souvenirs from around the island. After you've collected all 3 souvenirs, you may continue travelling on the path to come back to this starting area. The team that comes in last place will… well, let's just say that you don't want to get last place."

Chris tosses them some maps with X's where the souvenirs are, "These will help."

"What if one of us gets lost?" Cody asks.

"What?" Chris responds. "You can't read a map?"

"I can but-" He is cut off by Chris continuing,

"Now, if you each of you would like to come up and pick a name from this hat."

Dakota comes up and picks a name from that hat, "Ugh… Katie,"

"Now go stand over there please," Chris commands. "You too Katie."

Justin wanders up and pulls up a slip of paper, "Brick."

"Alright, let's do this!" Brick exclaims as he walks over to Dakota and Katie with Justin.

Dakota looks longingly at Justin, "I wish I could have been his partner…"

"Huh!" Katie gaps.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Did she really just say that?"

Cody fidgets his hand around in hat before picking up a slip of paper, "Dawn."

Cody and Dawn walk over to the rest as Noah says, "I guess that means I get Izzy…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "Izzy… Yay… Okay, this is gonna be a disaster."

The camera zooms up after Chris ties the last ropes around Izzy and Noah's legs.

"Alright campers, you're all set."

Everybody stands around awkwardly before Chris prods, "Hello? That means you can go!"

"Oh!" They all shout back as they struggle to walk.

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody walking along the path.

"We've gotten pretty far away from the other teams," Cody says. "I think we're first."

They stumble onto the ground and a dust cloud emerges around them.

They flick the dust off as they get up again, "Okay, we've got to get our groove back: One foot, two foot."

"Look," Dawn shouts. "I think that's a souvenir!"

The camera shows a small box sitting on top of a hill covered in mud as the sun shines down.

"Okay, slow, slow," Cody says as they attempt to crawl up the hill and slide down.

"Ugh… we'll need to try something else," Dawn groans as she rubs her head.

"Is there an elevator?" Cody asks as he brings himself up from the mud.

Brick and Justin arrive running from the path.

"Brick! Slow down!" Justin exclaims.

"Sorry… I got us here, didn't I?"

The camera swaps to Dakota and Katie sitting on a rock. Dakota is facing away from Katie and refuses to look at her.

"Dakota? Please?"

"Hmm.."

"Please talk to me? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" She asks as she looks directly at Katie. "You're way too competitive and keep pushing me away!"

"I'm sorry Dakota!" She yells. "I shouldn't have done that… I just want to win this for Sadie."

"That's what this is about?" Dakota questions. "Wouldn't you have a better chance at winning if you just let me get close to you?"

"I shouldn't have pushed you away like that, I'm sorry." Katie replies as Izzy and Noah casually hobble past them.

"I forgive you, but only if you actually accept our friendship."

"Yes, I do. I really do!"

"Alright, then let's win this!"

"Well we better hurry up, we're last place."

"Oh…"

The camera swaps to Justin and Brick near the top of the hill reaching for the chest.

"Just.. a little… further." Brick groans before they slide back down the hill past Noah, Izzy, Dawn and Cody.

"Nooooo!" Justin exclaims as the camera zooms out into the sky as birds fly by.

Katie and Dakota hobble over, "Well, well, well, look who it is."

"This is NOT what it looks like." Brick pipes up.

"What are you doing here?" Justin interrogates as he stands up and leaves Brick on the ground.

"It's a challenge, of course I'm here, I'm good at challenges!" Katie yells.

"Oh really? I didn't think people who were so good at challenges were in last place!"

"Oh you are so gonna GET IT!"

"Sorry to be a party pooper but look." Dakota points at Dawn and Cody at the top of the hill taking a candied charcoal from the chest.

"Look! We got it, Cody!" Dawn shouts to him.

"Oh no… not more of that loser candy." Cody moans.

"We got to hurry!" Brick asserts.

"Oh believe me, we're going to **GO**!" Justin exclaims as he drags Brick to the hill.

"Not without me!" Katie shouts as she swiftly follows him, also dragging her partner.

The camera pans to Izzy and Noah at the top.

"Quick!" Noah asserts. "Grab it and let's go!"

"Oh? Is this edible?" Izzy asks as she looks at the strange candy.

"Izzy, you've already eaten 5 of those, they're not good."

"But what if this one's different?"

"Izzy, do NOT eat our souvenir!"

"Okay fine…"

The 2 slide back down passing Katie, Dakota, Justin, and Brick on their way down.

"See ya, sucka!" Noah yells to Katie as they run off.

"Ugh, I hate this place!" Katie yells as she slowly climbs to the top.

"Katie, slow down!" Dakota shrieks as she gets dragged through the mud.

They all reach the top and Katie and Justin start to play-slap each other.

Justin takes both of the candied charcoals and attempts to slide down.

"Give that back fool!" Dakota yells as she swipes one of the candies from his hand.

"Nice one Dakota!"

All 4 slide down to the bottom.

"Fine, you can have your stupid candy," Justin moans. "Now let's go, Brick."

The camera swaps to Noah and Izzy hobbling along the path.

"Do you hear that?" Izzy asks Noah as she face plants on the ground, dragging Noah down in the process.

"Hear what?!" Noah responds as he picks his face up from the dirt.

"I hear a rumbling sound, it's over here!" She asserts as she drags Noah through the bushes.

"Izzy!?" Noah questions loudly. "Where is the path?"

"We'll do that later," Izzy replies. "This is important, I can feel it."

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "That girl… is absolutely 100% insane."

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody hobbling along the path.

"Where's the next stop?" Cody asks as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"According to the map I think it's just a little more.."

"Should we stop for a break?" Cody questions.

Dawn doesn't answer and instead tilts her head looking in all different directions.

"What? Are we lost?"

"No, I sense something… strange."

"Like what?"

"One morning a while ago, a moth told me it heard a deep disturbance within the island."

"You mean like an earthquake or something?"

"I don't know… but I feel something in this direction," She says as she points towards the volcano on the top of the island. "Can we investigate?"

"I don't know… What happens if we get last place? I don't want you to be eliminated…"

"We're in first place, we'll be fine." She replies. "Can we please?"

"Oh, all ri- Woah!" Cody exclaims as Dawn pulls him in the direction of the volcano.

The camera swaps to Dakota and Katie chasing Brick and Justin.

"Get back here!" Katie exclaims. "I'm not done with you!"

"Run faster!" Justin exclaims to Brick. "Run faaassteeer!"

Brick and Justin run straight into a giant box.

"Ugh… wha?" Brick murmurs.

Chris emerges from behind the box. "Looks like you 4 are the first here." He explains as Katie and Dakota walk over.

"But I thought Cody and Dawn were in first?" Dakota questions.

"Key word being **were**," Chris responds. "Not sure what happened to them, but it doesn't matter, because you guys have to start the next segment."

"What do we have to do?" Brick asks.

"Why I'm glad you asked; One member from your team will enter this box and spend 10 seconds with a bear. Easy, right?"

"A b-b-bear?" Brick asks worryingly.

Justin unties their ropes and says, "Well, go ahead, I'm waiting."

Chris shoves him in the crate and screams can be heard, "Aaaaah!"

Brick gets thrown out of the crate.

"Only 6 seconds, next!"

Katie lifts up her non-existent sleeves, "I'm ready…"

Katie enters the crate and it shakes dramatically. She exits the crate after ten seconds panting.

"Did I do it?" She gasps.

"Indeed, you can carry on with the rest of the race." Chris explains as he ties them back up and hands them a miniature mansion sculpture.

"In your FACE, Justin!"

Katie and Dakota hobble off and Justin growls, "Alright… that's it, I'm goin' in."

Justin enters the crate dramatically and exits after 10 seconds.

"Ha! In your face Katie!"

"She's gone…" Brick mumbles.

"Whatever," Justin scoffs as Chris ties them back up. "We have to catch up!"

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody as Chris shouts over the loudspeakers.

"And Dakota and Katie are in the lead with Justin and Brick not far behind!"

"This has gone too far Dawn, we need to head back."

"Your right… I just thought I sensed something."

"Well, you're definitely going to sense when we lose…"

Dawn scowls at him as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Sorry…"

The camera swaps to Noah and Izzy climbing up the side of the volcano struggling to climb.

"Just… a little… more," Izzy strains.

"Izzy, wait!" Noah yells as he slips from the rope and falls down the volcano. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Noah!" Izzy screams. "... Oh well, the quest must continue!"

The camera swaps to Noah rubbing his head at the bottom of the volcano.

"Izzy? Izzy?" He yells as he pulls the map from his shorts. "Ugh… I knew she was gonna mess this up for me. How do I get back?"

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody chatting to Chris, "Step inside with the bear for 10 seconds and you'll receive your next souvenir."

Dawn steps in and after 10 seconds leaves the box and tells the bear, "Okay, call me."

"What was that?!" Chris shouts. "You're supposed to withstand it's attacks!"

"All you said was I had to stay in the crate for 10 seconds."

"Ugh… fine… here's your souvenir."

"Awesome! Let's go, Dawn."

The camera swaps to Katie, Dakota, Justin, and Brick running along the path pushing at each other.

"You run like my MOM!" Katie insults at him as she pants.

"What kind of insult is that?" Justin asks.

"A good one!" Dakota shouts.

Just then, Brick and Justin trip on each other and fall to the ground.

"Ugh, great, now Katie is gonna beat us!" Justin complains as they pick themselves up. "You tripped us!"

"What? No I didn't?"

"This alliance is SO over."

"What alliance?" Brick asks as he scratches his head.

"Just forget it, we need to catch up!"

The camera swaps to Izzy crawling up the volcano sweating heavily. She leans her head up and peers over the side.

"Ahah! I knew it!"

The camera swaps to Katie and Dakota standing next to Chris.

He begins to whisper, "Hey guys, you're the first ones here. You see Chef up there in the corner? He's loaded with a gigantic new watergun we just bought him. You 2 need to get to the other side and collect the souvenir without being blasted by Chef. If that thing hits you, it'll knock you down for quite a bit."

Justin and Brick run up, "What did we miss?"

Chef tilts his head and shoots a giant stream of water towards them.

They all jump out of the way.

"Nice job, Justin!" Chris whisper-yells.

The camera swaps to Noah wandering up to the 2nd checkpoint.

He picks up a note from the box, "Dear Noah and Izzy: Have fun sitting in this cage with a bear for 10 seconds."

"Ugh… forget this, I'm just going to the finish."

The camera swaps to Katie and Dakota sneaking through the area Chef is guarding.

"Quiet Dakota, we can't make a -" She is cut off by the sound of them stepping on a squeaky toy.

Chef points at them and Katie yells, "Oh come on! Why is this even here!"

They get blasted by the jet of water and fall in a pile on the ground.

Justin and Brick walk through and Justin asserts, "Careful, we can't step on any-" He is cut off by them stepping on a twig.

"Oh for crying out loud…"

Chef points at them and fires but Brick pulls Justin into a bush away from the stream.

"Woah… you saved me?"

"Yeah, isn't that what friends are for?"

"I guess so…"

They continue sneaking after climbing out from the bush.

Dawn and Cody get to Chris and he explains to them, "Get to the other side without making a sound…"

"Easy." Dawn whispers as she pulls Cody along.

"Dawn… slow down…"

"Hey Cody, can you close your eyes for a second?"

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay…" He closes his eyes and then opens them after a few seconds.

"What? How did we get over here so fast?" Cody asks.

"Oh, it was nothing really," She replies as she picks up the souvenir.

"What is it?" Cody asks as he swipes it from her and eyes it.

"I think it's a replica of one of those toxic pineapples." She replies.

Justin and Brick arrive shortly.

"Hey guys," Brick greets.

"Hey," Dawn replies.

"No time, we gotta run!" Cody commands.

The camera swaps to Noah coming up to Chris.

"You seem to be missing a certain orange haired weirdo." Chris whispers.

"She left me!" He exclaims.

Chef shoots some water near him and he jumps out of the way.

"If she doesn't come back that means you guys get last place."

"That's completely fine!"

Just then, Izzy comes somersaulting from the trees and greets Noah, "Oh, hey guys."

"Izzy, what were you doing?" Noah asks her.

"Oh, you'll never believe what I found."

"No time." Noah asserts as he ties them together.

"Oh, fun, another challenge!" Izzy exclaims. Chef shoots a stream of water at them and Izzy jumps away.

"Ow…" Noah groans.

The camera swaps to Katie and Dakota limping to the souvenir.

"Okay…. Let's go." Katie moans. "Onward…"

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody at the ending line.

"Chris? Chris?"

A helicopter appears overhead and drops Chris off.

"Looks like you guys are the first ones here."

Justin and Brick come sliding in.

"We made it, right?"

"Yup. Safe."

"So what happens to the team in last?" Dawn inquires.

Katie and Dakota slide in and ask, "Did we make it?"

"Yup, you guys all make it. Congratulations."

Noah and Izzy slowly limp in.

"Ugh… do your worst," Noah groans.

"And for Izzy and Noah," Chris begins to announce before he is interrupted by Izzy.

"Wait! I have something to say!"

"Shut it!" Chris exclaims. "That means, everybody except Izzy and Noah have immunity tonight, and you must choose between them to decide who goes home."

"But…" Izzy blurts out.

"Save it for tonight's elimination."

"Oh… alright."

PSSSH. The camera shows Izzy in the confessional. "I know what I saw… I'm not crazy!"

The camera swaps to the bonfire ceremony.

"Before we continue with the votes, who would Dawn and Cody like to take with them to the mansion?"

Cody and Dawn whisper amongst themselves before Cody pipes up, "We'll take Noah."

Noah looks at them strangely.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Noah knows something about Katie, I can tell."

"Alright then: Have fun with the votes."

* * *

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "No way is Noah getting out of this elimination!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "If they have any brains, they'll hopefully vote for Izzy and not me."

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Izzy called me not hot that one time soooo…"

* * *

"Katie, Dakota, Justin, Brick, Dawn, and Cody: You all have immunity."

"Noah and Izzy, one of you must stay and the other must be shamefully sent off in a submarine. Who's it gonna be?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Noah, you're safe."

Noah lets out a sigh of relief and Izzy gets up and screams, "Wait! I have something to say!"

Chef comes over and whispers to Chris, "We can't let her say what she's about to say!"

"I found something unbelievable today!" Izzy exclaims before she is shoved into a bag by Chef.

"Waaaaaiiiit. I'm not crazy! I'll get you for this!" Izzy screams as she is put into the submarine.

Chris turns towards the camera and the camera reveals Noah on the dock looking at Izzy being sent off.

"Izzy has just left the island and things are starting to **heat **up. Who will go home next episode? Who will get one step closer to victory? Find out next episode on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

**Things are heating up! Thank you to all of the people reading and following this story, you guys rock.**

**Justin, Brick, Dakota, Noah, Dawn, and Cody - Izzy**

**Izzy and Katie - Noah  
**

* * *

**19th: Sadie  
18th: Mike  
17th: Beth  
16th: Zoey  
15th: Anne Maria  
14th: Sierra  
13th: Tyler  
12th: DJ  
11th: Scott  
10th: Harold  
9th: Eva  
8th: Izzy**


	18. Episode 18: Cubeatron 5000

"Last time on Total Drama: Kazan Island," Chris announces. "Our 8 remaining contestants raced around the island to collect special souvenirs; Except this race was no ordinary race, it was a 3 legged one… which led to some complications." Chris explains as clips of Justin, Brick, Dawn, and Cody falling over show on screen. "Katie and Dakota got into an altercation before coming to an agreement, and Izzy discovered a **secret **about the island. In the end, Izzy was sent packing her bags after a vote between her and Noah."

"Who will go home this episode? Who will push and shove their way to the million? Found out right now, right here, on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows Dawn, Cody, and Noah sitting in the mansion chatting.

"Katie and Dakota voted for Eva," Noah explains. "That's how she got voted out."

"Huh… weird," Cody stutters nervously.

"You guys voted for her too, didn't you?"

"Pssh, nooo," Cody responds. "Okay… yeah, we did."

"I knew something was off about her!" Dawn exclaims.

"Good, then we can vote her out next, right?" Noah interrogates.

"Of course, she's goin' down!" Cody shouts as he puts his hands in the air.

"By the way, did you guys feel the pillows last night?" Dawn asks.

"I know right!" Cody replies. "It was like sleeping on a cloud!"

"Well then it's settled," Noah asserts. "We need to keep winning immunity."

"Cheers to that," Cody says as he lifts up a golden cup full of candy.

"Maybe you should lay off the candy…" Noah suggests.

"No! No I'm fine!" Cody stutters as he drops another piece in his mouth.

"Oh no…. Not again," Noah groans.

The camera swaps to Dakota and Katie in their cabin.

Katie is pacing back and forth as Dakota watches with bags under her eyes.

"How could somebody vote for Izzy over Noah?" Katie asks aggressively. "I mean COME ON!"

"Uh… I have something to confess,"

"What is it?"

"I voted for Izzy…" Dakota replies. "I didn't realize we were going to vote for Noah, and Izzy was annoying me soooo…"

"Dakota?" Katie whines. "Noah is on to me!"

"I don't think it would affect anything, only you and Noah voted for Izzy,"

"What? You think so?"

"Yeah, Dawn, Cody, and Brick are decently fond of Noah and I'm sure Justin voted for Izzy to spite you,"

"Ugh Justin… that skank,"

"You know, he's not actually that bad when you get to know him,"

"What? I know EXACTLY who Justin is, or at least who he thinks he is,"

"Okay well… I'm going to um…. Exercise,"

"Okay… wait what?" Katie asks as she turns around and sees nobody there. "Dakota?"

The camera swaps to Dakota quietly knocking on the door of Justin's cabin.

"Dakota?" Justin asks.

"Can I come in?" She questions. "It's about Katie…"

"Katie?" Brick asks as he peeps his head out beside Justin, "I haven't heard that name in years…."

"Okay… can you just let me in already...?"

The camera shows Dakota and Justin chatting in the cabin.

"She's totally out to get you," Dakota explains.

"Duh… don't you think I know that?" Justin asks, annoyed. "Can you try and convince her to vote for somebody else?"

"I think I can do that," She responds. "She really wants to get Noah eliminated too so…"

"Perfect, get her to vote for Noah then," Justin responds.

"Okay, sounds good," Dakota replies nervously as she attempts to exit.

"Hey, not so fast!" Brick shouts as he steps in front of the door.

"What? Can I leave?"

"Ugh… I…. um…" He blushes.

"Spit it out!" Dakota yells.

"What if you're just spying on us for Katie!?"

"I'm not, trust me," She responds. "Hey Justin, you wanna go get breakfast together again?"

"Sure, why not?"

The camera swaps to Dawn, Noah, and Cody sitting on the porch of the mansion.

"So, what do you think Izzy was talking about?" Cody asks.

"I don't know, she's a nutcase!" Noah replies. "She dragged me up the side of the volcano and then let me fall."

"Well there must have been a reason," Dawn pipes up.

"Yeah, the reason is that she's insane," Noah responds. "Now let's go to breakfast, I'm starving."

The camera swaps to everybody in the mess hall.

Katie sits down next to Dakota, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Uuuh, okaaay?"

The camera pans to Dawn, Cody, and Noah sitting at another table.

Noah brings out a blueprint and lays it on the table, "So, here's the plan: First we get Katie out, then Justin, then Brick, and then Dakota. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me," Cody responds. "Hey, has anybody seen my candy?"

Noah grabs his shoulders, "Cody, I got rid of it, for your own good,"

"Nooooooo!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "I… need… candy…"

Cody crawls into a fetal position on his chair and start shivering.

"Um… I'm gonna sit somewhere else," Dawn says as she lifts her tray up and sits next to Brick.

"Ugh… me too," Noah groans as he stares in disgust at Cody.

"Hey guys," Brick greets. "Long time no see Noah."

"Yeah yeah, nice to see you too," He responds. "Say, who are you planning on voting out next?"

"I guess Katie,"

"Alright nice, we need her out," Dawn asserts. "Her aura seems a bit different than when we first got here."

Katie glares at them from her table.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Oh… great, is everybody after me now? I'm gonna need to rock this next challenge…"

Dawn grabs Noah's hands, "It's similar to how Noah uses sarcasm as a shield for him not having much personality,"

"What!? That's not true…"

"Oh but it is, and you secretly want to be accepted by everybody," Dawn replies.

"How… did you know what?"

"I see people's auras, I see everybody's,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "I have a candy obsessed nerd and some creepy chick in my alliance. Fantastic."

"So how did you start seeing these **auras** anyways?" Noah asks, freaked out.

"I wasn't born with this ability you know, I was cursed by a witch!"

"Really?" Brick asks, confused.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "No I wasn't… I was just born with these abilities. I used to think it was something supernatural but apparently my IQ is just really high… or at least that's what The Theorizer says."

Chris enters the room, "Morning campers, I see you all got yourselves dressed this morning… Sometimes I have doubts,"

"Ugh… this better be good," Noah groans.

"If you're all suited up for today's adventure, then please follow me to today's cube-erific challenge!"

Chef speaks out from behind the counter, "These puns man… they have to stop, you're scaring the kids at home!"

"Okay, **fine, **follow me to today's completely normal challenge,"

The camera swaps to everybody standing in an open field.

"Um… what's the challenge then?" Justin asks. "This is just an open field."

"Oh, you'll see," Chris replies as he brings a tiny white cube from his pocket and throws it in the distance.

The tiny white cube unfolds into a gigantic cubic monstrosity like a transformer.

"Woah!" They all shout as they stand in awe of the gigantic cube structure.

"This is today's challenge," Chris announces. "Step inside the Cubeatron 5000 and try to escape in less than an hour."

"That thing looks pretty dangerous," Cody points out as he continues to shiver from his candy withdrawal.

"Correct, it is!" Chris exclaims. "Start your challenge by entering through this door together. But just a warning, just because you go in together, doesn't mean you'll come out together."

"Does the person who wins get immunity?" Katie asks as she looks menacingly at everybody else.

"Yeah… something similar," He responds. "Now, hurry up and step inside to your **doom**!"

Everybody enters and the camera shows all of them in a giant white room with a TV, a white couch, a ladder, and several potted plants.

Chris speaks from the TV, "Welcome campers, as you can see, there are many exits out of this room. Which ones they are? Well, that would ruin the surprise, so you guys are on your own."

"Ugh… Chris really is the worst," Dakota groans.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "After all, it's his fault I have to come back here anyways and try and win that money since my allowance got cut off… Stupid Chris and his stupid radioactive island..."

"See you guys later," Chris says before the TV turns to black.

"This is horrifying!" Dawn shouts as she cuddles up to Cody before realizing he's still shaking from the candy withdrawal and swiftly moves away.

"It is horrifying!" Dakota shouts. "The interior decorating in here is** horrible**!"

"Being locked in a room with Katie is NOT what I felt like doing today," Justin states as he peers at Katie.

"Same," Noah responds.

"You know what Justin? I don't want to hear a single word from you, OR Mr. Noah it all over here."

"Hey, leave me out of this," Noah groans as he takes Dawn and Cody to look for a way out.

Dakota turns to Katie, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

Katie shrugs and then whispers to her, "I need immunity big time, everybody is out to get me,"

"Got it," She responds.

The camera pans to Noah looking at a big futuristic white door with a keycode.

"Hey, guys, look at this," He calls as he motions for everybody to come see the strange door.

"Oh come on, I thought it was everybody for themselves?" Katie asks.

"Do you want to get out or not?" Noah interrogates. "There's some kind of keycode for this door."

Everybody leans in to see. A trap door opens up beneath Dakota and Cody and they collapse into it. The trap door closes back up after they fall down.

Katie turns around, "Dakota? Dakota?!"

The camera swaps to Cody and Dakota laying at the bottom of the trap in an underground passage.

"Uuugh," Dakota moans as she looks around. "Where are we?"

"Caaandyyyy," Cody says in a trance-like tone.

"Say what now?"

Cody gets up and starts running in the cave.

"Wait! Come back, Cody!" Dakota screams as she chases after him.

The camera swaps back to the main room.

"What happened to them?!" Katie asks as she paces around the room.

"Calm down, they just probably fell down a floor trap," Noah replies.

"Well are we gonna DO SOMETHING about it?" Katie yells as she grabs Noah's shirt.

Noah pushes her off, "We can get out, that'll help,"

Dawn wanders around the room, "There must be clues for the code to the door somewhere in this room,"

Noah stairs up at the vent in the ceiling and then at a ladder in the corner of the room. "You guys can do that, I'm gonna go in the vent, that'll definitely get us out of here,"

"So, what, you're just gonna leave us here?" Katie asks.

"Yeah… pretty much," Noah replies. "You're free to join me if you want."

"Uuuuh," Katie decides as she looks at Dawn, Brick, and Justin as Dawn says,

"I think the color of the wall might be the code, if we can just figure out what shade of white this is…"

"Okay… I'll come with,"

The camera swaps to Noah and Katie climbing in the vents.

"Can you get in?" Katie asks Noah as she looks at him climbing the ladder.

"Probably,"

"I got in easy, I never skip leg day,"

"How braggadocious of you," Noah snarks as he climbs into the vent. "Soooo, are you gonna move or are we just gonna sit here?"

"Oh, uh, right,"

The camera swaps to Dakota and Cody looking up at something dripping from the ceiling.

"What is it?" Cody asks.

"Did that knock to the head make you feel better?"

"Yup," Cody replies as the light peering through the ceiling shows a hand mark on his forehead.

"Good," She responds. "But seriously, this stuff smells…"

"Wait, is that light up there?" Cody asks.

"I think it is!" Dakota exclaims. "Hurry, help me push these weird plastic feeling rocks out of the way."

The camera lingers on a dumpster inside another room of the cube as Dakota and Cody push through.

"Eeeew, we climbed up through the dumpster?" Cody questions as he looks around disgusted by the filth. "Are you okay, Dakota?"

Dakota shakes in fear as her eyes go wide.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "I'm never going to fall into a random floor trap and crawl through the dumpster EVER again!"

Cody crawls out of the dumpster and looks around, "We're still inside the cube, it's all white in here,"

Dakota slowly and shakily climbs from the dumpster before face planting on the floor.

"Dakota? You okay?" He asks as he pokes her.

The camera swaps to Brick, Justin, and Dawn all hovering around the door.

"Okay, we've tried egg shell white, silk white, and extreme pastel gray," Dawn asserts as she looks at Justin and Brick. "What other colors of white are there?"

"I didn't realize there were so many shades of white…" Brick replies as he scratches his head.

"What, you've never interior decorated before?" Justin asks.

"Interior what?"

"Just forget it, we need to make sure Katie doesn't win this challenge!" Justin exclaims as he folds his arms. "Pretty much everybody except Dakota is out to get her, so she'll definitely be gone soon!"

"Well she went to go climb in the vents with Noah," Dawn responds. "She could already be out."

"Well look harder!" Justin screams as he starts throwing potted plants around.

Brick and Dawn duck from the incoming plants but Brick doesn't dodge the 2nd one fast enough and falls to the ground.

"Justin?!" Dawn shouts as she looks on with concern.

"Better him than me," Justin replies. "Hey look, is that a code on the side of that pot?"

Dawn scowls and then picks the piece of broken pot up, "It says 6-5-8-0,"

Justin walks over and puts in the code. The door swiftly open as a gust of crisp, fresh air comes out of the door.

"I got it!"

Dawn and Justin peer into another mostly white room with 4 colored pieces of paper on the wall and several colored switches.

Justin wanders in as Dawn slowly drags an unconscious Brick into the room.

"What's with the strips of paper?" Justin asks. "And why are we in another room, I want out?!"

"It must be multi layered," Dawn responds as she puts her hand to her chin and looks around. "The puzzle must have something to do with the switches on the wall."

Brick gets up from the floor and starts swaying side to side and flopping like a jellyfish, "I… ready to get... win, Chris!"

Brick collapses onto Dawn and a trap door opens up beneath them.

"Aaaaah!" Dawn screams as she holds on for dear life with Brick holding onto her legs.

"Dawn?" Justin questions as he looks around.

"Down here!" She yells before Justin comes over.

"What are you waiting for? Help me up!"

"I can't do that, what if one of my fingers stretches!?"

"Are you serious?" She shouts angrily. "Just help me up, there's no way you can solve the riddles without me anyways!"

"Fine!" He responds as he strains to get them up.

Justin lifts them both up and they crawl out of the pit.

"Are you insane? We could have died?!"

"What? You called me stupid!"

Brick shakes his head and walks up to them and says, "Hey, can we just calm down?"

"Shut up!" They simultaneously yell.

"You know what, maybe all the things Katie said about you were TRUE!" Dawn shouts. "Like how you're just completely useless!"

"Oh really?" Justin questions as he swings his arms and accidentally pushes her into the floor trap, "Oops…"

Dawn groans from the bottom, "Uuuugh…"

"Are you okay?" Brick asks nervously as he looks down the hole.

"Justin… is gonna get it…"

"Oh come on, it was an accident!"

"I don't know… it looked like you did it on purpose…" Brick squirms through the corner of his mouth.

Justin growls at him and Brick yells back, "Don't hit me with a pot again!"

"Ugh, whatever," Justin groans as he begins to lean down to talk to Dawn again, "That was an accident I swear."

"Do you want us to get you out?" Brick asks.

"No… it's fine, I think I can find a way out of here and win immunity,"

"What was that last part?" Justin asks as his voice echoes down the pit.

"Oh nothing… just solve that code on the wall, hehe,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Justin did accidentally shove me down the hole, I just wanted to mess with him,"

The camera swaps to Dakota and Cody looking around their new environment, still covered in garbage.

Dakota looks over and pulls a curtain sitting in the corner, "Yes! A shower!"

"Why is there a shower here?" Cody questions aloud.

"Doesn't matter, I need one!" She insists as she pulls the shower handle. "**What da heck**, there's no water."

Cody looks at a note on the curtain and pulls it off, "This note says we have to find a way to get the water to run if we want to escape,"

"Does it say anything else?" She asks hopefully.

"It says… xoxo, Chris Mcclain…"

"Ew," She responds as Cody searches the room. "Like a creepy uncle."

Cody points at a blue colored tile on the ceiling, "I think it might have something to do with that,"

"Oh, now that's what I'm talking about, chic designs here," She says as she admires the tile.

"Can you lift me up there?" Cody asks.

"What? Why do I have to be the one to lift you up?"

"Because…You really want these noodle arms to lift you up?"

"Oh, so you admit you have noodle arms?"

Cody crosses his arms and frowns at her.

"Okay fine… come here,"

The camera swaps to Katie and Noah crawling in the vent.

"Are you sure we're going to escape this way?" Katie asks as she stops crawling.

"I feel a breeze, keep going," He groans.

"Wait, I think I see something!" Katie exclaims.

The camera lingers on a vent on the ceiling being busted open.

Katie crawls out as she says, "Hah, finally!"

Noah comes out shortly after, "Don't celebrate too early, we need to find a way to get off the roof,"

Katie leans over the side and sees Chris and Chef sitting in lawn chairs sipping on lemonade.

"Oh, hey guys!" Chris calls out to them.

"How are we supposed to get down?" Noah asks as he cups his hands over his mouth to further the sound.

"You see that orange piece of plastic?" Chris asks them as the camera shows it laying on the roof. "It's a blow up slide, blow it up and you can slide down and collect your immunity."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Noah groans as he looks at it in disgust.

"Just hurry up and get over here!" Katie calls over as she picks it up and starts pumping it up. "Woo… this is harder than I thought."

"Yeah, nice observation thing 2,"

"Ugh… shut up,"

The camera swaps to Justin flicking switches on the wall, "There: the red switch, the yellow switch, the green switch, and the black switch,"

A secret passage door flips over from the wall.

"Ahah! And Dawn said I couldn't do it…"

"Well," Brick responds. "I had my doubts too."

"What? Why?"

"Well… you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed,"

"Why? Is it because I'm a model? Well hashtag models are people too!"

"What is a hashtag?"

"Just get through the door…"

The camera swaps to Cody flying in the air as Dakota throws him, "Just a little more, Cody!"

"Please! Put me down!"

"You said you wanted the tile, and you're getting the tile!"

Cody's face smacks into the tile and it falls to the ground along with him.

"Perfect," Dakota gleams as she picks the tile up. "Now what?"

Water starts pouring out of the shower. "Look Cody, we did it!"

Cody drags himself along the floor to the shower, "Can we get out now?"

"Not before I take a shower!" She complains as she steps inside with her clothes still on.

A door opens up on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, we can go now," Cody asserts as he points to the door. "I see daylight."

"I know, I know, just give me a minute, this garbage juice is disgusting,"

"Okay fine, but hurry it up,"

The camera swaps to Justin and Brick walking down a stone spiral staircase into the darkness.

"Do you think anybody else has gotten out yet?" Brick asks timidly as he clings to Justin.

"Would you let go of me?" He asks as he shoves Brick off of him. "Somebody probably has, we've been here forever."

"Sorry about that… I'm just really scared of the dark," Brick whines as he cowers.

"I see some light down there!"

"But… but… we have to go through the dark!"

"Okay, you can stay here, I'll go," Justin snarks as he attempts to walk off.

Brick clings to him, "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

Justin thinks for a second, "Okay, fine, but we have to go fast,"

"Okay…" Brick whimpers.

The camera swaps to Katie and Noah on the roof with a half blown-up slide.

"Is it ready yet?" Katie asks.

Dakota and Cody come out of the side of the cube.

"Hey, you guys got out, first one to me gets immunity," Chris explains before he takes a sip of his drink. "This lemonade really is top quality."

Noah looks at Katie as he drapes it over the side, "It'll have to be good enough! Now, personally I feel like I should go first since I was the one who thought of going in the vents…"

"Yeeeeah… not a chance!" Katie yells as she pushes him to the side and slides down.

She gets to the bottom and lands right in front of Chris before Dakota and Cody run over.

"And Katie wins immunity!" Chris announces as he grabs her arm and puts it in the air.

"Yes, in your face everybody!"

"Speaking of everybody, where are the others?" Chris asks.

Just then, Brick comes screaming from behind the building and Justin follows shortly.

"Well… that solves that problem," Chris snarks as Justin and Brick run up to him.

"Did we win…?" Brick questions, out of breath.

"Not even close…"

"Well who got immunity?" Justin asks.

"I did," Katie pipes up. "BOOM!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Are you kidding me? These challenges are rigged!"

"I think we're still missing a creepy chick," Chris points out.

Dawn slides in behind him, "Hi,"

"Ugh!" Chris jumps. "When did you get here?"

"Oh you know…. A few minutes,"

"Okay well… whatever, Katie still wins immunity,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "She pushed me!... I shoulda thought of that…"

"Everybody get yourselves ready for tonight's elimination, this'll be a good one!"

The camera swaps to everybody looking pissy at the elimination ceremony.

"Welcome final 7 to today's elimination ceremony, get voting, because I have somewhere to be…"

As everybody is about to get up to vote Chris says, "Actually, tonight's elimination is going to be a bit different. Since Katie won immunity, she gets to choose who to send home."

"Really?" She asks excitedly.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Justin yells.

"I gave you guys a warning when I said the person who comes in first **sorta **gets immunity,"

"Mhmm…" Justin grumbles to himself.

"Katie, who would you like to choose to go home?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "It was a really hard decision, almost everybody here is annoying… But, I can't let an uprising against me happen sooooo..."

"I choose….

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah,"

Everybody gasps.

PSSSH. The camera shows Noah in the confessional. "First she pushes you out of the way so she can steal immunity, and then votes you off…. Somehow I'm not surprised,"

"And who would you like to take with you to the mansion tonight?"

"I'll choose... hmmm... Cody,"

"Okay, then it's settled,"

Dakota leans over to Katie and asks, "Why did you bring her and not me? I miss those comfy beds..."

"Sorry Dakota, I just need some time to convince Cody to come to our side,"

"But I really wanted to get into that hot tub again..."

"Don't worry, we'll have other chances,"

The camera swaps to Noah getting into the submarine with Cody, Brick, and Dawn coming to see him off.

Brick whimpers and hugs Noah, "I'll miss you!"

"Okay, okay, let go,"

"Are you mad?" Cody asks.

"Not really, I knew I wasn't gonna win anyways, just… try hard or something,"

Noah closes the hatch on the submarine and it drives into the ocean.

Chris turns towards the camera, "Noah has just been eliminated by Katie, and people are NOT going to like that... I'm talking to you, Noah stans!"

"Who will get kicked off next episode? Who will get to that million dollar prize? Find out next time on. Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

* * *

Thank you everybody for reading this chapter: I have a poll active on my account so you can vote for which of the 6 remaining contestants you want to see win Kazan Island that I would appreciate if you could check out.


	19. Episode 19: Hold on for Dear Money

Sorry for not updating the story recently, I suffered from a bit of burnout and I've been very busy with Total Drama Discord camps, but I am finally back and ready to finish this story! Reviews welcome.

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Kazan Island!" Chris announces as the camera pans to show the shiny turquoise waters of Kazan Island. "I shook the statue quo by showing the campers the new toy I ordered: The Cubeatron 5000! In their challenge, they tried to escape the cube in less than an hour. Along the way were traps, which separated some of the contestants leading Cody and Dakota, Katie and Noah, and Dawn, Brick, and Justin to be stuck together. Katie got to the top of the roof with Noah, and threw him out of the way to claim immunity for herself. In the end, Katie got the option to choose her opponent to send home, which ended up being Noah."

"Who will go home this episode? Who will shove the entire competition out of the way? Find out right now, right here, on Total. Drama. Kazan Island!"

The camera shows Katie slowly blinking her eyes to wake herself up. She sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes.

She yawns then says, "Heh, I should go see how Cody is doing,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "6 people left, 4 of them want me gone. I have to try and get Cody on my side! Mmph, should be easy."

Katie knocks on a door of the mansion and calls, "Cody?"

After a few seconds of waiting she groans, "Ugh, this is taking too long,"

She walks in, looks around, and sees a giant lump on Cody's bed under blankets.

She sneaks up to the mysterious lump and swiftly uncovers the sheets.

Cody jets up and stands just a few inches away from Katie and yells, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Excuse me, what is that behind your back?"

"Oh… it's uh, just a project I'm working on!"

"Can I see it?"

The 2 sit there in awkward silence before Cody stutters, "N-no…"

"Oooooh, ooookaaaay," Katie responds as she slowly turns her back.

"Hahya!" She yells as she quickly turns around and pushes Cody out of the way.

She picks up a knitted doll of yarn that appears to be in the shape of a girl with long light blonde hair in a green sweater.

"Is this a crochet version of Dawn?" She asks, concerned.

"Yes... But you can't tell anybody!"

"Why not? I think it's cute!"

"What? Really?"

"Eeer… Actually, I think it's REALLY embarrassing!"

"Yeah, I know!" Cody shouts as he attempts to snatch the Dawn doll from behind her back. "You won't tell anybody, will you?"

"I won't…. IF!"

"Oh no… not the if,"

"If you vote with me and Dakota, then we can make an arrangement,"

"Ugh, okay, fine!"

"Then it's settled, pleasure doing business with you," She snarks as she swipes the doll away.

After Katie walks away Cody stares in sadness at his crocheted version of Dawn being taken away. "More like blackmail…"

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "Are you serious? I've never had a girl actually like me before, and now people are gonna think I'm some creep! There's nothing wrong with making crocheted versions of your girlfriend!"

The camera swaps to Dawn and Dakota sitting in their crummy cabin. Dawn is brushing Dakota's bleached green hair.

"I hope Cody is okay in there," Dawn says to Dakota as she strokes Dakota with her brush.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure he's fine in there," Dakota replies as she takes a magazine out from the dresser next to them.

"Where did you get that?" Dawn questions as she peers over Dakota's shoulder.

"Katie gave it to me last night from the mansion,"

"Yeah, about Katie…" Dawn murmurs. "Her aura has become very different since we got here, not only that, but she eliminated Noah on the spot!"

"Well, maybe you should set up some kind of thing and, uh, help her through her problems?" Dakota suggests as she flips through the pages.

"That is a great idea!" Dawn shouts as she pulls something out of Dakota's hair and eats it.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Just channeling the power of the ancient monkey gods,"

"Oh…. okay…."

Dakota walks out of the cabin and sees Brick doing push-ups. "Ugh… I don't wanna talk to him but he's in the way of breakfast…"

Brick gets up and leans himself against the wall, "Hey Dakota! I, uh, was just doing some workouts,"

"Mmmmhmm…"

"And I just wanted to tell you something I've been wanting to say for a very long time,"

"Oh no… I mean, what is it?"

"I-I…. I love you so much, ever since I laid my eyes on you!"

"But you just realized I existed like, a few weeks ago?"

"And my passion burns so bright for you!"

"Brighter than your socks?"

"And nobody is a better match than my one true love, Dakota!"

"Huh… okay, listen here, I'm already dating Sam and I'm not interested. So just… go get breakfast or something,"

Brick starts to whimpers and whines, "Hmmp… okay,"

"Don't be sad, I'm sure there's a girl who would love to date you some day… but that day is not today!" She yells as she runs off.

"Hugh…" He sighs sadly as he stomps off.

The camera swaps to Justin and Dakota sitting in the dining area chatting.

"And they were roommates!" Dakota yells angrily to Justin. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow, she really did that to you?"

"Yeah… friends can suck sometimes,"

"But, we're friends, right?" Justin questions.

"Yeah, we are, but a lot of the so called _friends_ I have back home don't really care about me, they just like me for my money,"

"Well, I feel the same way, except people like me for my smoking hot looks… it's a blessing, and a curse!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "What? Beautiful people have problems too!"

"So Dakota… I was thinking of asking, do you think you'll want to vote Katie the next elimination ceremony?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"Think about it, she doesn't seem to actually care about you and she took Cody into the mansion instead of you!"

"Yeah, but there was a reason,"

"What reason? She's a huge threat and when it comes down to it I think she'll just dump you and take Cody in the finale instead,"

"Really? You think so?"

"I **know** so!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Is that really true?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "I'm not sure if that's actually true or not, but I need and want Dakota on my side! She understands me like no ugly person could!"

The camera swaps to Katie walking out of the bathroom. She sees Dawn strangely waving her arms in the air.

"Uuum, what are you doing?" Katie asks.

"I'm collecting the energy from the sky!"

"Okaaay… well I'm going to breakfast so have fun with that,"

"Wait!" Dawn calls to her. "Come with me!"

"What are you- AH!" Katie yells as she gets dragged off by Dawn behind the bathroom building.

The camera shows Dawn walking with Katie, with Dawn's hands over her eyes.

"Can I look yet?"

"Okay… now!" Dawn exclaims as she takes her hands away from Katie's eyes.

The camera shows a big purple cloth being held up by sticks.

"Um, what is this?" Katie interrogates.

"It's a tent, now come in, and let me read your palm!"

"You're going to read my what now?"

The camera swaps to the inside of the rinky-dink cloth as Dawn sits on the ground and Katie sits on a stump with a pissy look on her face.

"Give me your palm," Dawn calmly whispers as she brings her hands close to Katie's.

"How about... no?!"

Dawn swiftly grabs her hand as she scrunches up her face.

"Oh, I see, your aura has changed quite a bit since we've gotten here!"

"What does that even mean?"

"And you're full of sorrow and glumness because of Sadie getting voted out!"

"I thought everybody already knew that?"

"Not only that, but you have a huge anger problem!"

Katie rips her hand away from Dawn, "I do NOT have an anger problem!"

"Really? Because it kiiiinda sounds like you do?"

"Forget this, I'm going to get some breakfast!"

Katie stomps out of the makeshift tent and Dawn sighs, "Some people will just never learn,"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dawn in the confessional. "Step one of getting Katie eliminated: Creep her out!"

The camera swaps to all the contestants in the dining area.

Brick sits next to Cody and asks, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, hit me,"

"Well, since you have a girlfriend now you must be good at giving dating advice, right?" Brick questions.

"What?"

"Well, I just wanted to know, how do I get Dakota to like me?"

Cody bursts out laughing and everybody in the room stares at him.

PSSSH. The camera shows Cody in the confessional. "Whoops…"

"Way to blow my incognito," Brick whispers.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure Dakota…. Would like to have you as a friend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've learned over the years that you don't get girls to like you by being obsessive. I tried with Gwen so many times, but at the end of the day, I just had to realize she wasn't into me and move on,"

"So, you're saying I should just try and be friends?"

"Yes, it doesn't always have to work out that way,"

"Huh… thanks, Cody!"

"Anytime,"

Chris walks through the door.

"Welcome final 6! Are you guys ready to _**rumble**__!_"

A few grunts and grumbles can be heard from the contestants.

Chef walks over and Chris says to him, "You know, I really love it when they're just completely done with life, it's exactly like me when I was their age,"

Justin nudges Dakota on the elbow, "Yeah… that must have been a loooong time ago!"

Dakota giggles and Katie glares at them.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Why are those 2 sitting next to each other? Is Dakota slipping away from me? But I need her!"

Chris clears his throat and then speaks again, "Now if you excited teens would follow me to today's challenge,"

The camera swaps to the southern black sand beach.

"Welcome contestants, to today's challenge site! As you can see, we are in the area where we first docked here in the very first episode!"

"And we haven't been back since?" Justin snarks.

"What? It's far away and I forgot about it!"

"Hello? Chris? The challenge?" Katie asks, losing her patience. "And why are there giant buttons here?"

The camera shows the electronic buttons Katie was talking about and Chris explains, "This is today's challenge. Hold the button for as long as humanly possible! Last person standing wins the challenge and immunity! If you let go of the button for any reason, you're out!"

"But what happens if people are still holding the button through the night?" Cody asks.

"Then we will stay here all night!" Chris gleams as his eyes light up. "You know, you guys should be thankful I give the audience such a wonderful show to watch,"

"Ugh, can we just get this over with?" Dakota groans.

"We can all start the second you guys put your grubby little hands on those buttons!"

The 6 contestants put their hands on the buttons and stand there uncomfortably. From left to right is Justin, Dakota, Katie, Cody, Brick, and Dawn.

"Uh, Chris?" Justin asks as he leans against the button. "Why are these buttons so low to the ground?"

"You didn't think I'd make it that easy on you, did I?" Chris laughs.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "I wanted to let go of that button so bad so that my arm wouldn't stretch out. But I wanted to show I'm not JUST a pretty face, I can win immunity AND be a pretty face!"

The contestants sit there bored out of their mind and Dakota whines, "Ugh, how long have we been doing this?!"

Chris looks at his imaginary watch before replying, "It's only been 6 minutes!"

"Well forget this, I'm going to do my nails!" Dakota whines as she begins to take her hand off the button.

Katie puts her hand on Dakota's before she can let go of the button.

"Come on Dakota, stay with me, I can't do this without you!"

"Um… okay?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "?"

The camera shows thunderclouds in the distance making rumbling sounds.

"Would be a real shame if you guys still had to hold the buttons while it was raining," Chris snarks. "A real shame."

"Forget this!" Dakota yells as she rips her hand off the button. "No way am I getting these _**designer **_clothes wet!"

"Dakota?" Katie whines.

"You'll be fine Katie!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Her **you need to win every challenge **mentality is really getting on my nerves! I thought we could actually be friends, but all she cares about is this stupid competition… maybe Justin was right?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Did Dakota just… yell at me? Hehehehhe… I'll be fine! It's not like I need somebody else to lean on or anything… hehehe!"

Dawn has her head and elbow leaning on the button before she looks over towards the middle of the island and her stare lingers on the volcano.

"Chris?" Dawn asks. "Why is there smoke coming from the volcano?"

"What?!" Chris replies with a shrill voice as he looks back at the volcano. "Oh… don't worry about that, the volcano just does that sometimes. It's completely normal!"

"Um... okay?" Dawn responds slowly as she rests on the button.

Katie nudges Justin with her elbow. "Don't you think you should stop holding the button? You could strain your arms!"

"Nice try Katie, I'm going to keep holding this button, and you're going to like it,"

Katie growls and looks off in the distance at the thunderclouds.

She looks down on the ground and sees a black rock by Cody's feet.

She leans as far as she can towards Cody while still holding the button and whispers, "Psst… can you give me that rock?"

"No!" He whispers back. "Why do you want it anyway?"

"Just give it to me! Unless… you want Dawn to know about that creepy crochet doll you made…"

Cody looks sorrowfully at Dawn who is looking at a butterfly on her finger.

He sighs and groans, "Fine…"

He picks up the rock while straining to keep his other hand on the button and gives it to Katie.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Cody asks with concern in his voice.

Katie looks at the rock for a few seconds before chucking it at Brick.

"Ow!" Brick yelps as he falls to the ground.

"Looks like somebody let go of the button," Chris announces. "Tough break."

"But Katie threw a rock at me!" Brick whines as he accusatively points at her.

"Oh well… too bad!" Katie mocks.

"Mmmp..." Brick groans as he stomps off. "That was dirty play! You'll regret this!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will…"

The camera swaps to Brick marching along next to the dining area as he angrily mumbles to himself. He turns the corner and runs straight into Dakota.

They both fall to the ground and Dakota moans, "Oh no… not again…"

"Oh hey Dakota, I failed the challenge!" Brick yells as he helps her up. "Isn't that great?"

"Um… what?" Dakota responds awkwardly as she brushes the dust off.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you something and…"

"Okay, I'm just gonna stop you right there," Dakota responds as she pushes Brick away.

"Wait, no!" Brick yells. "So… I know I've been pretty pushy lately, but I got some advice from a friend and…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, I've been too uh… aggressive? and I want to say I'm sorry and… well we can just be friends,"

"Wow? Really?" She asks, surprised. "Okay!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Wow? I thought he would never stop being annoying… He is a little dirty, but I can look past that"

The camera swaps back to the challenge site.

"Cody," Katie whispers to him. "Toss me another rock."

"What? There aren't any rocks left,"

"It doesn't have to be a big rock, just hand me some pebbles!"

Cody scrunches up his face, looks down, and grabs some pebbles.

"Will these do?" He asks meekly as he opens his palm to reveal about 5 pebbles.

"It will have to do…" She whispers as Cody empties the small stones into her hand.

Katie slowly shifts her gaze to Justin on her right.

She throws the stones at him and they hit him in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow," Justin lightly whimpers as the pebbles bounce off his face. "Katie? Is that really the best you can do?"

"Oh _**come on**_, that was like 5 pebbles, how did you not let go!" She screams as she throws her one hand in the air.

"Nice try," Justin snarks. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

"Ugh… Stupid.. Little.. Schmer…" She grumbles inaudibly as she looks down at the button she's currently assaulting with her palm.

Katie looks at the soon approaching rain in the distance, leans over to Cody, and threatens, "You have to let go of the button, I have to win this immunity and the rain will ruin the action figures you keep in your back pocket,"

"What? How do you know about that?" Cody groans as he lets go of the button.

"Oof, and with that, Cody is out of the competition!" Chris announces as he starts to back away. "The rain is about to roll in, so with that, I say goodbye!"

"You're just gonna leave us here in the rain?" Justin cries.

"What? I can't get my hair messed up, the cameras are rolling," Chris replies as he gathers everything up and heads off.

"But how will you know if one of us lets go of the button?" Katie questions.

"There's three of you, isn't there? I trust two people to tell me the truth if somebody lets go!"

The camera swaps to Dakota and Brick sitting on the porch of the mansion.

"So, uh, favorite movie?" Brick asks awkwardly as they sip lemonade from their cups.

"Oh, I love Mean Girls!" She replies excitedly.

"Really? Me too!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Brick in the confessional. "Wow, Cody's advice really worked!"

"Hey, is it okay if I talk to you about something a little bit personal?" Dakota asks shyly as she rubs her hands on her knees nervously.

"No problem, you can tell me,"

"Okay well here goes," She says before she takes a deep breath. "I've never really had friends before. People hang out with me, but all they want is money and paparazzi pictures. But when I came here, I thought Katie was my friend, but it turns out all she cares about is the game. And I get we're all trying to win the money, but would it bother her THAT much to act like she cares about me at all?"

"I know what you mean, I had somebody I thought was very close to me, but just turned out to be a traitor," Brick responds as he rubs his neck. "But I still have my mom!"

Dakota giggles and then says, "Well, thanks for being cool, I'll see you later,"

"Yeah, I'll see you later too," He replies as Dakota walks off.

The camera swaps back to the challenge site. Rain is pouring down on all the contestants as they stand there holding their buttons with pissy faces.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Chris?" Justin asks as he flips his wet hair out of his eyes.

"You can just let go you know," Katie snarks. "It really is that easy."

"Never!" Justin yells as he slouches down and scrunches up his face.

Dawn looks over in concern and then shrugs, "I guess people just can't get along,"

"What do you mean?" Katie asks, offended. "I get along with _**everybody**__!"_

"Are you sure about that?" Justin questions. "Not even Dakota likes you anymore, she told me!"

Katie glares at him, "You know what?-"

Justin cuts her off, "Let me guess, I don't want to hear anything from you? Will you get a new catchphrase already!"

Katie points at him and her face turns bright red as she presses hard on her button.

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Hehe… goteem,"

The camera swaps to Cody on the porch of the cabin looking out at the rain.

Dakota walks out of the cabin holding a magazine and notices Cody, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just… worried about somebody,"

"Is it Dawn?" Dakota asks as she cheekily nudges him.

"No… it's about Katie," He replies sorrowfully.

PSSSH. The camera shows Dakota in the confessional. "Is everybody having problems with Katie or is it just me?"

"Tell me about it," She groans. "Hey… you want to be… friends?"

"Yeah sure!" He responds as he turns his frown upside down. "But I do have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Katie has been blackmailing me for something, and I can't tell you what it is but it's really bad and I'm afraid she's gonna tell Dawn!"

"Really?" Dakota questions with shock. "Well… I could go talk to her about it if you want?"

"Yes! Please!" He shouts as he jumps with joy. "If… you wouldn't mind…."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow…" She yawns as she looks out at the night sky. "How long is this challenge gonna last?"

The camera swaps back to Katie, Dawn, and Justin at the challenge site resting on their buttons, asleep.

The camera shows the sun rising as chirping birds can be heard. Katie slowly opens her eyes with her head resting on her arms, on the ground.

She slowly gets up and realizes, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Dawn shouts, "What?!" as she falls from her podium onto the sand below.

Chris and Chef wander over and Chris greets, "Hello friends… looks like only one of you is still holding the button!"

Justin opens his eyes, looks towards a frowning Katie, and asks, "Did… did I win?"

"Yes, indeed you did Justin," Chris responds.

Justin looks at Katie with a smug look on his face.

Katie struts right over to him and snarks, "Ya know… good thing you got immunity, you'd be eliminated otherwise,"

"Is that so?" Justin questions smugly. "Are you sure Dakota would vote with you after all you've done?"

Katie stops for a few seconds to think before responding, "I forgot! I need to apologize!"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Why… why did I say that?"

The camera swaps to Katie pacing back and forth outside of the cabin mumbling to herself, "Ergh… ugh… what should I say?"

Dakota walks out of the door and Katie rushes up to her.

"Woah… personal space," Dakota groans as she pushes her back.

"Oh, um, sorry," Katie responds as she rubs her hands together nervously. "I..uh… have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She sighs and then continues, "I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you recently, I've been way too pushy and… I just want to be friends, true friends!"

"Are you sure this isn't about some alliance?" Dakota asks carefully.

"Yes, I promise!... Although, ya know, an alliance would be nice too…"

Dakota giggles and then hugs her, "Okay, why not, isn't that what friends do?"

"You want to go read that magazine I found in the mansion together!?" Katie asks excitedly.

"You know I do!"

Katie and Dakota turn to walk into the mansion right before Katie trips on a loose board and falls down.

"I'm okay!"

Dakota helps her up as Chris makes an announcement over the speakers.

"Please head to the elimination ceremony and cast your votes, I would have waited until night time but SOMEBODY got impatient!"

The camera shows Chris and Chef sitting in the camera room and Chef whines, "C'mon man? Did ya have to expose me like that?"

The camera swaps to Dawn and Cody walking along to the elimination ceremony.

"So uh, Dawn, I haven't really talked to you in a while," He conversates nervously.

"Yes, I am sorry, I have been busy recently thinking about how I can pulverize my enemies,"

"Wait, you've been doing… what?"

"Oh nothing Cody, I was just thinking about how I can get you and me to the finale," She whispers creepily as she spins her head around like she's looking for something.

"Are you looking for something or just being weird?" Cody giggles.

Dawn goes and kisses him on the cheek, "Just being weird, I guess I can make room for you in my busy schedule though,"

"Yeah, that would be nice, you know I've, heh, never had a girlfriend before,"

"Yes, of course, I saw it in your aura the second I saw you, a lonely desperate person who has finally found love," She eerily replies as she looks straight forward at their destination with her big blue eyes.

Cody scrunches up his face as Dawn continues, "I never thought I would want a boyfriend before but I guess it's not as pointless as I thought,"

"Aw, t-that's so nice," Cody stutters.

Dawn side-eyes him and asks, "Is there anything you want to tell me? I sense a major disturbance,"

"Uh… I… we should get to the ceremony, I don't wanna miss it!"

Cody runs off and Dawn sighs.

The camera swaps to the elimination ceremony.

Chris stands in front of everybody proudly and announces, "Welcome final 6, to a wonderful morning elimination ceremony. We don't usually do these kind of things, but certain _people _wanted it to be an early elimination ceremony,"

"Does that mean we don't have a challenge today?" Justin asks hopefully.

Chris pauses for a second and then continues, "Ugh… fine, no challenge today!"

The contestants faces light up right before they cheer.

"Don't get too happy!" Chris snaps. "You still have to vote off a loser!"

Katie leans over to Dakota and whispers something.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asks, concerned.

Katie nods back and Dakota gets up to vote.

Katie gets up from her stump and sits next to Cody. She leans in and whispers something to him.

He whispers back with slight aggression, "What? Are you serious?"

Katie nods malevolently as she let's Cody see a peak of the Dawn doll from her back pocket and goes to sit in her original spot.

The camera does a time-skip, where all the contestants are sitting down, patiently waiting to hear the results.

"When I call your name, you're safe…

Justin, Dakota, Brick, and Dawn,"

"Tsk tsk tsk, two losers who gathered votes sit before me, but which one shall leave?"

PSSSH. The camera shows Justin in the confessional. "Now that Katie doesn't have immunity, that's 4 votes against her, no chance of her staying. Good riddance!"

"Only one can stay… but that will not be decided now, as it was a tie vote!"

The contestants gasp as Chris lets out an overdramatic fake gasp.

The camera lingers on Katie and Cody watching as Chris paces back and forth. "And since it was a tied vote, we will decide who goes home by…"

"A re-vote?!" Justin asks excitedly.

"No Justin… a re-vote will not be necessary," He explains. "Instead, the person who goes home will be decided by our online popularity polls!"

The contestants let out several sounds of confusion and disgruntlement.

"After every episode, we've been asking our viewers at home to vote in online polls to discover who were the most popular and least popular contestants,"

"And?" Cody asks nervously after he gulps.

"Whoever is the less popular contestant, will be eliminated,"

The contestants all gasp except for Katie, who looks menacingly at Cody.

PSSSH. The camera shows Katie in the confessional. "Of course I'll be more popular than Cody, I mean come on,"

Chris pulls out his phone and says, "Let's see here… Chef? How do I use this stupid website?"

Chef swiftly walks over, grabs the phone, and swipes it.

"Okay there… I see it now," Chris groans. "It looks like here that Katie is the 2nd most popular and that Cody is…."

The camera shows shots of Katie looking chill and Cody biting his nails.

"Cody is 3rd most popular, sorry Cody, but you must go to the submarine of shame,"

The camera swaps to him entering the submarine as everybody comes to see him off.

"Who voted for him?" Brick questions in concern.

"I voted for myself!" Cody exclaims. "Katie was blackmailing me, and she told me to vote for myself!"

Katie's face goes pale and she stands there with wide eyes.

"What was she BLACKMAILING you for?" Justin interrogates as he glares as Katie.

He pulls the crotchet Dawn out from behind his back and explains, "I was embarrassed about this doll I made of Dawn… I know it's creepy, and I didn't want anyone to see it! But… I want you to have it Dawn!"

Dawn silently takes the doll as she stares at Cody with her big blue eyes.

She leans forward and then kisses him.

"I love it Cody!"

Chris swiftly slams the door of the submarine in Cody's face, looks towards the camera, and tells the audience, "This episode has been one filled with blackmail, backstabbing, and impressive rock throwing skills!"

The submarine drives into the beach as Chris continues, "Next episode, will be a relaxing episode, where we will get to know our contestants a little bit more."

"Who will go home next episode? Find out next time on Total. Drama: Kazan Island!"

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**19th: Sadie  
****18th: Mike  
****17th: Beth  
****16th: Zoey  
15th: Anne Maria  
14th: Sierra  
13th: Tyler  
12th: DJ  
11th: Scott  
10th: Harold  
9th: Eva  
8th: Izzy  
7th: Noah  
6th: Cody**


End file.
